Mente y corazón
by Mirkran Ackerman
Summary: Crossover HP/SM. Amy descubre que es una bruja y decide dejar atrás su antigua vida para asistir al colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, sin saber que su decisión le llevaría a encontrar el amor en el lugar menos esperado. Ambientado parcialmente durante el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Contiene yuri. ¡Terminado!
1. El descubrimiento

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Nada relacionado con Harry Potter y Sailor Moon es mío._

 _ **Nota preliminar:**_ _Este es mi primer crossover (y probablemente el último) y decidí hacerlo entre dos de mis fandoms favoritos. No se alarmen si la historia resulta ser extraña, porque es difícil hacer una historia canon con dos universos tan distintos, pero haré lo posible para armonizar ambos universos._

 _Un saludo._

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _Este fic contiene un romance entre dos chicas (y jamás he hecho una pareja como la que voy a plantear aquí). También podría contener un poco de violencia y algo de sexo. A quién no le guste las parejas del mismo sexo, favor abstenerse de leer._

* * *

 **Mente y corazón**

Prólogo  
El descubrimiento

Amy Mizuno iba pensando en muchas cosas mientras viajaba a once mil metros sobre el continente asiático.

Hace algunos meses había descubierto que era una Sailor Senshi, una guerrera con poderes sobre el agua, y había pasado por pruebas que ninguna chica de su edad había experimentado alguna vez, a excepción de sus amigas. Pero lo que había ocurrido hace dos semanas atrás era lo que la tenía a bordo de un avión, rumbo a Inglaterra. Se trataba de algo tan desconcertante que incluso sus amigas habían tenido muchas dificultades para entender lo que estaba pasando.

Había trascurrido dos semanas desde que el clan Black Moon fue derrotado y Serena se las había arreglado de algún modo para caer a una cámara de inspección, pese a que había sido correctamente señalizada con cintas de peligro y conos de seguridad. Sus amigas no hallaban la forma de sacarla y estuvieron a punto de pedir ayuda cuando Serena salió eyectada del agujero, cayendo de lado sobre el pavimento. Amy no se explicaba qué rayos había pasado y no supo la respuesta hasta el día siguiente, cuando una lechuza llegó a su departamento, la cual le entregó una carta comunicándole que ella había empleado un "hechizo levitador", o lo que fuese que significara eso. Amy no entendía nada, desde el contenido de la carta hasta el material de la que estaba hecha. Hasta donde ella sabía, el pergamino hace mucho que ya no se usaba para escribir y no se podía explicar por qué habría recibido tal misiva. Las preguntas la persiguieron incluso durante la noche, y despertó en cinco oportunidades entre sudores fríos y sueños relacionados con el incidente.

Al día siguiente, Amy tenía ojeras. Su madre había salido a trabajar al hospital e iba a prepararse un café cuando alguien tocó a la puerta. Amy puso la tetera a calentar y le abrió a quienquiera que esperaba afuera.

Amy se quedó mirando al hombre con una expresión de perplejidad. Su apariencia no desentonaría en la Inglaterra del siglo XIX y los colores de su indumentaria eran peculiares. A juzgar por las características de su cara, el sujeto parecía ser inglés.

—Buenas tardes, señorita Mizuno, ¿verdad?

Amy se tomó su tiempo para responder. De todas formas, ella jamás había visto a alguien como quien esperaba delante.

—¿Señorita?

—Sí, soy yo —repuso ella, un poco a la defensiva—. ¿Puedo preguntar por qué me envió esa carta?

—Se la envié porque usted realizó un hechizo levitador para sacar a su amiga de una cámara de inspección —dijo el hombre inglés—. He sido enviado para comunicarle algo importante, algo que puede beneficiarle de maneras inimaginables.

—Pero la magia no existe, señor…

—Robinson. Ignatius Robinson, a su servicio, señorita Mizuno. Y se equivoca con respecto a la magia. —El señor Robinson extrajo una varita de su bolsillo e hizo aparecer un vaso de vidrio y una caja de leche encima de la mesa. Amy se quedó mirando con ojos desorbitados las cosas que habían aparecido de la nada.

—¿Cómo lo hizo? —preguntó Amy, a medio camino entre el asombro y el miedo—. ¿Acaso hizo algún tipo de transmutación cuántica?

—No, no, no —dijo el señor Robinson, enarbolando su varita despreocupadamente—. Esto es magia, y lo que usted hizo para rescatar a su amiga también lo es, por cierto. Pero quiero que quede claro que no he venido a reprenderla por eso, sino para hacerle una invitación, una que no podrá rechazar.

—¿Qué invitación?

—Bueno, se trata de una invitación especial para estudiar en uno de los mejores colegios de magia del mundo —dijo el señor Robinson en un tono tan casual que Amy quedó sorprendida de que él hablara de colegios de magia de ese modo. Se preguntó si en realidad había lugares así, pero se dio cuenta que esa no era la pregunta que más importaba.

—¿Y podré aprender a hacer magia?

—Claro —repuso el señor Robinson alegremente—. Dentro de unos cuantos años, podrá hacer más que rescatar amigas de cámaras de inspección. ¡Las posibilidades son realmente ilimitadas!

Pero Amy no lucía emocionada, sino preocupada.

—¿Le ocurre algo?

—Si acepto esta invitación, dejaría atrás esta ciudad, mis estudios y, especialmente, mis amigas —dijo Amy, bajando la cabeza y sonando apesadumbrada—. Además, yo quiero ser doctora, como mi madre, y dudo que estudiar magia me permita eso.

—Pero también tenemos doctores en el mundo mágico, solamente que les llamamos sanadores —dijo el señor Robinson, tratando de animar a Amy—. Mire, no la estoy obligando a que estudie magia o algo por el estilo. Solamente le estoy dando una oportunidad para ser más de lo que es hoy. Depende de usted si la toma o la deja. Y, en caso que desee aceptar la invitación, escríbame a la dirección que aparece en el pergamino que le envié y arreglaré todo para su viaje.

Después que el señor Robinson se fue, Amy se quedó pensando largo y tendido sobre la propuesta que había recibido. Pese a que sonaba increíble, Amy había aprendido a aceptar nuevo conocimiento, por difícil que fuese, y aprender magia podría ser muy útil, e incluso podía concretar su sueño de una forma totalmente inesperada. Lo único que la detenía de irse en ese mismo momento era Serena y sus amigas. No tenía idea cómo ellas iban a tomar la idea y estuvo varios días tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas, fallando estrepitosamente. No importaba cómo lo dijese; la mera existencia de la magia era suficiente para dejar bocas abiertas y expresiones vacantes en muchas caras. Su madre también había resultado ser un problema, pero ella entendió las razones de Amy para irse a estudiar al extranjero, aunque no le dijo con precisión en qué colegio iba a hacerlo y qué iba a estudiar. Al final, después de más noches de vela, decidió emplear la misma estrategia con sus amigas. De todas formas, no era mentira que iba a estudiar en el extranjero, y Amy detestaba las mentiras. Por eso se sintió mal cuando ocultó el asunto de la magia a su madre y anticipó que iba a sentirse del mismo modo cuando fuese el turno de sus amigas. Sin embargo, sus preocupaciones habían sido infundadas.

—No tienes que estar atada a nosotras, Amy —dijo Serena cuando Amy le contó sobre lo que había ocurrido ese día, omitiendo el asunto de la magia—. No puedes permitir que esta oportunidad se te escape por culpa de nosotras.

—Secundo lo que dijo Serena —añadió Rei con una sonrisa.

—Podrás conocer nuevos lugares —acotó Lita.

—Y nuevos chicos guapos —dijo Mina con una sonrisa pícara.

—Mina no tiene remedio —dijo Artemis y Mina le apretó la cola a modo de represalia.

—Te deseo lo mejor, Amy —dijo Luna con una sonrisa—. Te prometo que iremos a visitarte cada vez que podamos.

—Gracias, amigas —dijo Amy con una sonrisa y lágrimas en los ojos—. Les escribiré de cuando en cuando… con detalles.

Amy salió de sus pensamientos a causa de una turbulencia. Recordaba que había sido más difícil despedirse de su madre, por mucho que ella le instara a que tomara esa oportunidad que la vida le estaba dando. Al final, después de muchas lágrimas, abrazos y despedidas, fue capaz de dejar atrás su hogar y abordar el avión que la llevaría a su nuevo destino. Las lágrimas volvieron a asomarse en sus ojos al recordar la despedida en el aeropuerto, pero se las limpió a los pocos minutos, tratando de enfocar su pensamiento en eso llamado magia. Era algo totalmente nuevo para ella y, aunque la mera noción podía llegar a asustarla, también creía que aprendiendo magia podría ayudar mejor a la gente. De todas formas, ya no había amenazas que requirieran que ella combatiera el mal como Sailor Mercury y adquirir nuevo conocimiento siempre era bienvenido, sobre todo conocimiento que podría hacerla mejor de lo que ya era.

 _Tengo que creer que este camino es el mejor para mí._

Faltaban cuatro horas para aterrizar en Heathrow.


	2. La alumna nueva

I  
La alumna nueva

La ceremonia de selección había traído consigo una sorpresa mayúscula y todo el colegio estaba emocionado por el evento que iba a comenzar dentro de unas cuantas semanas. Muchos fantaseaban con la idea de representar al colegio en una competición que hace tiempo que no se llevaba a cabo, claro que había una restricción que había dejado muchas caras tristes.

—¿Te imaginas, Harry? ¿Campeón del Torneo? —decía Ron con un brillo esperanzado en sus ojos—. Es una estupidez eso de la restricción de edad. Hemos hecho cosas muy peligrosas.

—No delante de un jurado, Ron —acotó Hermione, quien tenía por costumbre acarrear media docena de libros en su mochila, lo que le daba un aire como de jorobado—. He leído sobre el Torneo de los Tres Magos y hay gente que ha muerto durante las pruebas. Fue eso precisamente lo que discontinuó el Torneo.

—¿Y tú, Harry? ¿Serías campeón del Torneo?

—¿Estás bromeando? Mejor tú que yo.

—Sensato —dijo Hermione mientras entraban a la clase de Encantamientos. En esa ocasión, los alumnos de Gryffindor compartían clase con los de Ravenclaw. El profesor Flitwick ya estaba esperando por los rezagados.

Cuando hubo pasado la lista, el profesor Flitwick indicó a una alumna de Ravenclaw a que se pusiera de pie y se acercara al frente de la sala. Toda la clase la miró con asombro y curiosidad, pues el color de su cabello era muy peculiar, un inconfundible azul marino. Pese a ello, los chicos la devoraban con la mirada, pues la consideraban muy bella. Hermione bufó, a sabiendas de que las chicas lindas rara vez poseían una inteligencia a la altura de su belleza.

—Queridos alumnos —dijo el profesor Flitwick con su voz chillona—, les quiero presentar a la nueva estudiante de la casa Ravenclaw, la señorita Amy Mizuno. Tiene la misma edad que muchos de ustedes, pero ha demostrado ser una alumna muy talentosa e inteligente durante los cursos de nivelación y es perfectamente capaz de aprender magia de cuarto año. Espero que sea una ilustre adición a nuestra casa y que ustedes la traten con el respeto y dignidad que se merece.

Harry y Ron notaron que esa tal Amy se había puesto colorada y había juntado las manos en señal de nerviosismo antes de dirigirse a su propio pupitre.

—Parece una segunda Hermione —dijo Ron en voz baja—. Lidiar con una ya es suficiente, pero al menos Amy es bonita.

—Tienes razón —dijo Harry, a quien, por alguna razón, se le vino a la mente la imagen de Cho Chang, quien también pertenecía a Ravenclaw. Sin embargo, juzgaba que esa Amy poseía un tipo diferente de belleza y se le antojaba una chica más modesta y amable.

Las predicciones de Ron se vieron confirmadas a medida que la clase fue transcurriendo. Amy respondía preguntas de manera más efectiva que Hermione, usando sus propias palabras y argumentando sus respuestas con referencias a los libros que había leído. Cuando la clase hubo terminado, Hermione no dijo una sola palabra, pero Harry y Ron sabían qué era lo que se escondía tras aquel silencio.

—Relájate, Hermione —dijo Ron, tratando de aliviar la tensión—. Todos sabíamos que este día iba a llegar tarde o temprano.

—¿A qué te refieres, Ron? —inquirió Hermione con brusquedad.

—No te lo tomes a mal —repuso Ron con cierto tiento, pues ya tenía experiencia lidiando con esa Hermione, pero decidió atreverse a decir lo que había en su cabeza—, pero esa Amy es muy inteligente.

—¿Y?

—Pues eso —dijo Ron con un pequeño temblor en la voz—. Jamás pensé que Amy tuviera ese cerebro. Fue como verte a ti, pero en otro cuerpo.

Hermione no dijo nada. Su aspecto era vesubiano y Harry le pisó el pie a Ron, notando que su amiga era un accidente nuclear a punto de explotar. Ron captó la indirecta y, encogiéndose de hombros frente a Hermione, ambos la dejaron sola, encaminando sus pasos hacia el Gran Salón con la perspectiva de un buen y contundente almuerzo.

—Se nota que a Hermione no le gusta la competencia —dijo Harry, tomando asiento junto a Fred y George, quienes discutían lo que harían si fuesen campeones del Torneo de los Tres Magos—. Y es entendible cuando te pones a pensar en los tres años que ha pasado en este colegio sin que nadie la igualara.

—Ah, por favor, Harry. Amy es mucho más inteligente que Hermione —dijo Ron, tomando un trozo de pollo asado con papas salteadas—, y mucho más linda. No me molestaría ser su amigo… o algo más.

—Has cambiado, Ron —observó Harry con los ojos entornados.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Cuando entraste a Hogwarts te molestaba que Hermione fuese inteligente —dijo Harry con una seriedad que no parecía concordar con las circunstancias—, y recuerdo que fuiste muy hiriente en esa ocasión. Pero ahora no dijiste nada en contra de Amy. Es más, por cómo hablas de ella, creo que te gusta.

—Yo y un millón de chicos más —admitió Ron, recordando cómo sus compañeros devoraban a Amy con la mirada—. Además, Amy no es mandona como Hermione, y se le nota.

—Bueno, en algo tienes razón —dijo Harry, poniendo más atención a su puré de papas con costillar de cerdo—. Pero deberías conocer bien a Amy antes de juzgarla tan rápido, y creo que Hermione también lo necesita.

Mientras tanto, en el vestíbulo, Hermione también se dirigía al Gran Salón por culpa de las protestas de su estómago, pero un grupo de Slytherins llamó su atención. Ellos parecían estar burlándose de alguien que ella no podía ver y parte de los alumnos estaba ocultos por las puertas dobles. Hermione salió a los terrenos y pudo escuchar con más claridad lo que esos alumnos estaban diciendo.

—¿Por qué no me haces la tarea si eres tan inteligente? —decía una voz que correspondía a la de Pansy Parkinson.

El estómago de Hermione dio un doble mortal. Tenía una idea de quién estaba en el centro del grupo y se vio invadida por sentimientos encontrados que la dejaron enraizada al piso. Sin embargo, las burlas todavía no se habían acabado y, esta vez, fue el turno de alguien aún más detestable que Pansy Parkinson.

—Oye, ¿y tus padres pueden hacer magia? —quiso saber Draco Malfoy en un tono que ocultaba pobremente su interés en la ascendencia de la chica acosada.

—N… no. No pueden. —Hermione frunció el ceño. Era definitivo. Amy era la chica rodeada por esa manada de Slytherins.

—Bah, lo sabía —dijo Draco despectivamente—. Eres una sangre sucia. Eres tal como otra chica que conozco que estudia en este colegio también.

Aquellas palabras fueron demasiadas para que Hermione pudiera tolerarlas. Tragándose el mal rato en la clase de Encantamientos, se dirigió a paso firme al grupo de Slytherins, gritando el nombre de Draco, lo que hizo que todo el grupo girara sus cabezas en dirección a la intrusa.

—Ah, hablando de rey de Roma —dijo Draco como si acabara de encontrarse con un bicho maloliente—. No me extraña que esta defensora de basuras apareciera en este preciso instante. ¿No creen, muchachos?

Y todo el grupo berreó de risa. Hermione gruñó.

—Sí, lo dice un idiota que, pese a ser sangre pura, es derrotado en cada asignatura por alguien que es inferior en su opinión —dijo Hermione ácidamente, causando el efecto deseado: irritar a Malfoy—. Tienes todo el dinero que puedes desear y aun así tienes la cabeza del tamaño de un _bowtruckle_.

—¿Cómo te atreves, sangre sucia?

—No deberías usar esa clase de lenguaje, Draco —dijo una voz detrás de Hermione. Ella giró su cabeza y se encontró con nadie más ni nadie menos que el profesor Dumbledore. Draco, por otro lado, bajó la cabeza de manera instintiva, al igual que sus demás compañeros de casa.

—Les aconsejo que disfruten el almuerzo. ¡Está delicioso hoy! —Dumbledore hizo un gesto para que la tropa de Slytherins se dirigiera al Gran Salón, para luego añadir—. Ah, se me había olvidado descontar cincuenta puntos a Slytherin por usar palabras ofensivas en contra de otros alumnos.

Hermione resistió las ganas de reír frente a la expresión de horror que había aparecido en la cara de Draco cuando oyó la sentencia de parte del mismísimo director de Hogwarts. Amy quedó sola junto con Dumbledore mientras que Hermione seguía observando la escena con sentimientos encontrados. Por una parte, no podía aguantar que Draco empleara semejante vocabulario con una alumna nueva que nada le había hecho, pero tampoco podía olvidar la manera en que Amy la había humillado, y justo en el primer día de clases. Al final, se limitó a mirar cómo Amy era conducida por Dumbledore hacia las escaleras dobles, seguramente para tener una conversación privada con ella en su despacho. Fue cuando la envidia volvió a atenazarla. _¿Por qué ella en especial?_ Al no hallar una respuesta convincente, Hermione decidió que su prioridad era llenar su estómago y se encaminó al Gran Salón en completo mutismo.

Algunos minutos más tarde, Amy estaba sentada frente al amplio despacho del profesor Dumbledore. Tenía sus manos juntas sobre sus piernas y miraba al suelo, como si éste le fascinase.

—Eres una chica tímida —dijo Dumbledore amablemente, tomando asiento frente a ella—, pero no tienes nada que temer aquí.

—Sé lo que significa la frase "sangre sucia" —dijo Amy en voz baja, sin levantar la mirada—. Lo aprendí en mis clases de nivelación.

—Lo sé, señorita Mizuno —dijo Dumbledore amigablemente—, pero hay alumnos que tienen la mala costumbre de usar palabras ofensivas. No es culpa de ellos, por supuesto. Si algo me ha enseñado la vida, es que el entorno cumple un papel decisivo en la formación de una persona. Y usted fue educada para ser honrada.

Amy alzó la cabeza lentamente, encontrándose con los ojos azules del profesor Dumbledore. Era una mirada penetrante, como si fuese capaz de leer intenciones, pensamientos e incluso emociones, pero no era una mirada incómoda.

—Filius me platicó sobre esa clase de Encantamientos— continuó Dumbledore, poniéndose de pie y mirando a un ave de plumaje rojizo—, y, por lo que me contó, creo que usted posee un talento que no he visto en cincuenta años, aunque creo que una alumna no se lo tomó muy bien que digamos.

—No fue mi intención.

—Y estoy seguro que no lo fue —dijo Dumbledore, acariciando el plumaje de su mascota, notando que Amy tenía la mirada fija en el pájaro—. Se llama Fawkes. Es un fénix.

—Sí, animales que hasta hace poco yo creí que formaban parte de un mito.

—Es lo que pasa cuando uno entra en el mundo mágico —dijo Dumbledore, volviéndose a sentar en su despacho—. Pero asumo que usted ya tenía poderes mágicos cuando el señor Robinson la encontró.

—Sí —admitió Amy con una pequeña sonrisa—. Saqué a una amiga de una cámara de inspección sin querer.

—No me refiero a eso, señorita Mizuno. Estoy hablando de sus poderes sobre el agua.

Amy sintió cómo su corazón comenzaba a acelerar el pulso. Se puso colorada.

—¿Qué poderes sobre el agua?

—Señorita Mizuno —dijo Dumbledore sin juicio ni amenaza. De hecho, lucía encantado—. Jamás en mi vida creí que una chica como usted acudiera a este colegio. Debo confesarle que es un honor tenerla aquí.

—¿De qué habla? Sólo soy una alumna.

—Una alumna que ha combatido dos veces el mal y triunfado —dijo Dumbledore en un tono más calmado pero no con menos entusiasmo—. Señorita Mizuno, no se menosprecie. Es notable que una bruja tan brillante como usted sea, al mismo tiempo, una guerrera de la luna llena, una Sailor Senshi.

Amy abrió ambos ojos. Apenas podía mover las manos y ni hablar de sus piernas.

—¿Cómo lo supo?

—Soy un mago con bastante experiencia, o al menos eso me han dicho —dijo Dumbledore con simpleza—. Y, con el tiempo, y espero que también con lo que aprendas aquí, puedas ver cosas que los demás no, aunque estén ocultas.

Amy llegó al Gran Salón a comer, pero no había mucha gente ya. La clase de Pociones iba a comenzar en veinte minutos y detestaba darse prisa con la comida. Al final decidió comer poco. Sin embargo, no podía sacarse de la cabeza al profesor Dumbledore. Había bastado con una mirada penetrante para descubrir su identidad secreta.

Amy se dio cuenta que había mucho, pero mucho por aprender en el mundo mágico.


	3. Los colegios invitados

II  
Los colegios invitados

Había un gran revuelo entre los alumnos de Hogwarts pues aquel era el día de la llegada de las delegaciones de los otros dos colegios que iban a participar en el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Incluso Hermione había expresado su curiosidad por el evento que iba a tener lugar en la tarde, pese a que todavía no había superado el hecho que Amy fuese mejor que ella en todas las asignaturas. Sin embargo, le causaba un perverso placer que Snape apuntara los dardos a Amy en lugar de a ella, cosa que siempre era bienvenida. A Harry no le había gustado mucho la idea, y a Ron tampoco, pero a este último le daba miedo encarar a Hermione.

—¿Por qué eres así con Amy? —le pregunto Harry esa mañana antes de la clase de Transformaciones—. Ella no te ha hecho nada ni ha intentado hacerte nada. Deberías darle una oportunidad.

—¿Por qué la defiendes, Harry? ¡Apenas la conoces!

—Ah, por favor, no me vengas con esas tonterías. Esa no es excusa para ponerla como escudo entre tú y Snape. Ella no se lo ha tomado bien.

—No me sermonees, Harry —espetó Hermione e iba a irse cuando Harry la tomó por el brazo.

—Si valoras nuestra amistad, vas a pedirle perdón a Amy —dijo Harry con severidad—. Tienes que aceptar que hay personas más inteligentes que tú, o lo vas a pasar muy mal. ¿O me vas a decir que se merece lo que le hiciste?

—Tal vez no —reconoció Hermione—, tal vez me excedí, pero no me digas que no te parece extraño que Amy haya accedido a cuarto año sin haber estudiado en otro colegio de magia.

—Ya hemos hablado de eso, Hermione. Amy hizo cursos de nivelación.

—¿Y de verdad te lo crees, Harry? Es mucho conocimiento para asimilarlo en cuatro meses.

—Si Dumbledore la admitió, ¿cómo crees que quedan tus argumentos, eh?

Hermione quedó en silencio, incapaz de rebatir el argumento de Harry.

—Discúlpate con ella —dijo Harry en tono definitivo—, o ya no me cuentes como tu amigo.

—¿Me estás chantajeando?

—Si eso hace que Amy esté tranquila, sí, te estoy chantajeando. Mira, estás armando una montaña por culpa de tu ego, Hermione, algo que jamás pensé que harías. Yo no quiero perderte como amiga, pero tampoco puedo permitir que trates así a Amy, porque ella es mi amiga también.

Y Harry soltó el brazo de Hermione, caminando en dirección a la sala en la que iba a tener la clase de Transformaciones. Amy estaba esperando junto a la puerta de la sala, mirando al suelo y una expresión para el desastre.

—Hablé con Hermione —dijo Harry, lo que hizo que Amy alzara la cabeza—. Por tercera vez ya.

—¿Y qué te dijo?

—No me dijo nada, pero creo que esta vez lució más convencida.

Amy sonrió.

—Me recuerdas mucho a una amiga que dejé atrás en Tokio —dijo, posando sus ojos en los de Harry—. Ella siempre creyó en mí, aunque nadie más lo hiciera. No sabes cuánto significa para mí que haya alguien como Serena aquí.

—¿Serena?

—La amiga de la que te hablé —dijo Amy sin abandonar los ojos de Harry—. Puede ser llorona y básica a veces, pero es la chica más fuerte y valiente que he conocido alguna vez.

—La haces ver como si fuese una guerrera.

—En cierto modo lo es —dijo Amy, haciendo su sonrisa más amplia—. Ha pasado por pruebas muy difíciles y las ha superado todas. La admiro mucho, pese a sus defectos. Y, por lo que me han contado, tú también has pasado por situaciones horribles, sobre todo con ese individuo llamado Voldemort.

Harry arqueó una ceja.

—Lo llamaste por su nombre.

—Bueno, en mis clases de nivelación me dijeron que jamás pronunciara ese nombre, pero Dumbledore me dio muy buenas razones para usarlo.

Los demás alumnos llegaron y la profesora McGonagall hizo su aparición momentos más tarde. Harry y Amy la siguieron y se ubicaron en sus respectivos pupitres.

Faltaban dos horas para la llegada de las delegaciones de los otros dos colegios participantes del Torneo y Hermione estaba sentada sobre el pasto en los terrenos de Hogwarts, pensando en las palabras de Harry sobre Amy. A veces creía que había entrado en un mundo donde nada era lo que parecía, donde los alumnos pedían ayuda a Amy en lugar de a ella, dejándola de lado.

Y, hablando de Amy…

Ella también estaba sentada sobre el pasto, pero con la espalda apoyada sobre un árbol. No parecía ni remotamente curiosa por lo que iba a pasar en dos horas más. Tenía su cabeza inclinada sobre su regazo, como si estuviera mirando algo allí. Luego, Hermione notó que estaba escribiendo una carta e incluso a la distancia se podía ver que ostentaba una expresión de nostalgia en su cara. Estuvo tentada en dejarla sola, pero las palabras de Harry seguían resonando dentro de su cabeza como si él mismo se las estuviera diciendo en ese momento. No tenía la menor intención de perder la amistad de Harry, aunque eso implicase abandonar su amor propio. Si algo podían hacer tres años de aventuras y desventuras era formar lazos estrechos que no eran fáciles de romper, y Hermione sabía que estaría echando tres años por la borda si le hacía más caso a su ego, algo que ella creía que no tenía.

 _Supongo que no supe cómo manejarlo y ahora tengo que pedirle disculpas a alguien que no me ha hecho nada._

Tomando una decisión, Hermione se puso de pie y caminó en dirección al árbol junto al que Amy estaba sentada. Notó que había acabado su carta y la estaba enrollando cuidadosamente. Parecía ser que no tenía ninguna prisa por irse.

—Hola —saludó Hermione toscamente. Amy alzó la cabeza y compuso una expresión de aprensión. Hermione lo notó y añadió—. No vengo a difamarte o algo por el estilo—. Hermione dudó por un breve instante antes de continuar—. En realidad, vengo a disculparme.

Amy oyó las palabras, pero su expresión no cambió. Tampoco dijo algo.

—No te he tratado como mereces —continuó Hermione con tiento—. Es obvio que eres más talentosa que yo, pero me costó mucho trabajo reconocerlo. Pensé que lo hacías para jactarte y que aparentabas modestia para que yo no me sintiera mal. Eso me enfureció.

Amy se quedó mirando a Hermione con una mirada incierta antes de responder.

—Hermione, yo no trataba de hacerte la competencia —dijo, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa—. Odio competir con otras personas, precisamente por lo que te pasó. Si obtengo buenas calificaciones es por mi esfuerzo y no por querer ganarle a alguien. Me gusta sentir que mis afanes son recompensados.

—Bueno, yo lo pensé.

—¿Y por qué lo pensaste? ¿Por qué fue eso lo primero que pasó por tu cabeza? —Hermione se sorprendió, pues las palabras de Amy, pese a que podrían haber sido acusadoras, no sonaron de ese modo. Se sintió más tranquila.

—Porque soy competitiva —admitió Hermione, bajando los hombros, como si acabara de reconocer una derrota—. Hay una razón por la que siempre soy la primera en alzar la mano cada vez que un profesor hace una pregunta.

—Lo he notado —dijo Amy, también sintiéndose más tranquila—. Pero ser la primera en responder no te garantiza la mejor respuesta—. Amy se puso de pie, guardando el rollo de pergamino en su mochila—. Si te sirve de algo, sé lo que se siente ser inteligente y ser rechazada por la gente a causa de lo mismo, y estoy segura que ya has pasado por eso.

—Muchas veces.

—Tenemos algo en común entonces —dijo Amy, mostrando una sonrisa más amplia que antes—. Lo que quiero que entiendas, Hermione, es que nunca trato de ser la mejor en lo que hago. Simplemente termino siéndolo. Y no es que nunca haya terminado segunda alguna vez.

—Perdóname por no haberme dado cuenta antes.

—No te preocupes, Hermione. Lo que hiciste fue porque no sabías lo suficiente, no porque realmente tuvieras la intención de hacerme daño.

—Ahora lo sé. Gracias por entenderme.

Amy volvió a sonreír antes de dirigirse al castillo y enviar la carta. Hermione respiró hondo y, curiosamente, se sentía como si se hubiera deshecho de una enorme carga. Incluso su caminar se antojaba más ligero en su camino hacia el lago, donde en cualquier momento iban a aparecer los representantes de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang. Los alumnos esperaban con expectación y nerviosismo, elucubrando cómo iban a llegar los representantes de ambos colegios.

—Tal vez utilicen la Aparición —dijo Ron, mirando en lontananza.

—Nadie puede aparecerse en los terrenos de Hogwarts —siseó una voz que parecía provenir del espacio que había entre Harry y Ron, con la diferencia que no había ningún espacio.

—¿Dónde diablos estabas? —preguntó Ron cuando vio a Hermione hacerse un hueco entre ambos amigos. Harry, por otro lado, se dio cuenta que ella lucía mucho menos tensa y entendió que había hecho las paces con Amy.

—¿Qué es eso? —dijo un alumno alto, señalando con el dedo hacia el cielo. Harry miró en esa dirección y vio los caballos y el carruaje. Pero no fue hasta que el transporte estuvo más cerca del suelo para comprender que tanto los animales como el carruaje eran enormes. Hubo un pequeño temblor cuando los caballos tocaron tierra firme y, momentos más tarde, se detuvieron frente a la multitud, frente a la cual esperaba el profesor Dumbledore con ambas manos detrás de su espalda.

Amy llegó a los terrenos justo cuando la delegación de Beauxbatons descendió del carruaje, desfilando en una hilera perfecta. Tuvo que batallar un poco para hacerse un espacio y llegar junto a Harry, Ron y Hermione.

—¡Vaya! Esa mujer es gigante —balbuceó Ron y Harry tenía la boca abierta. Lucía como una pariente cercana de Hagrid, pero sin la barba. No obstante, Ron tenía otra cosa en la que ocupar su mirada.

Una de las estudiantes de Beauxbatons era una chica alta, muy alta, de cabello rubio plateado y una cara como la de un ángel. Ron se quedó de piedra, sin poder apartar sus ojos de la muchacha, y Hermione puso una expresión de desdén. Harry, por otro lado, miraba a Amy. Le extrañaba que luciera tan tensa cada vez que posaba sus ojos en una chica casi tan alta como la muchacha del cabello rubio plateado, solamente que su cabello era largo y de color celeste.

—¿Te pasa algo, Amy?

—La chica del cabello celeste —dijo la aludida en un tono serio que no le conocía.

—¿La conoces?

—No, pero me da mala espina —repuso Amy, justo cuando algo muy grande emergió del lago. Se trataba de un galeón, y uno bastante extraño, como sacado de un cuento de piratas. El barco navegó lentamente hacia la orilla, tanto como le permitía su calado y cuando se detuvo, una rampa de acceso fue extendida y una hilera de alumnos descendió por ésta. Amy, quien se había tranquilizado, volvió a tensar los músculos cuando divisó a una chica de cabello castaño largo en medio de los demás alumnos. Ignoró completamente los gritos de Ron sobre la presencia de su jugador favorito de Quidditch, pues todo su pensamiento estaba puesto en la chica del cabello castaño, algo que Harry no tardó en notar.

—¿Y ahora qué, Amy?

—No sé lo que me pasa —respondió Amy, tratando de respirar para relajarse—. La muchacha del cabello castaño también me da mala espina, pero no sé por qué.

—Bueno, ya tendrás tiempo para averiguarlo. Pero por el momento, disfrutemos de la cena, ¿quieres?

Amy sonrió mientras acompañaba a Harry hacia el interior del castillo, pero aquellas sensaciones no se esfumaron.


	4. El cuarto campeón

III  
El cuarto campeón

A medida que la selección de los campeones se acercaba, los resultados de los primeros exámenes llegaron y, como era predecible, Amy había sido la mejor en todas las asignaturas. Pero lo más sorprendente era que Hermione apenas lucía afectada por ello. Sin embargo, no había sido fácil sacarse la vergüenza de encima y no fue hasta hace unos pocos días que ella pudo tolerar mejor el hecho que había alguien más inteligente.

El día anterior a la selección de los campeones, en lugar de estudiar, Harry, Ron y Hermione se quedaron mirando cómo los alumnos que estaban en edad de competir depositaban sus nombres en el cáliz de fuego, recordando lo que había pasado con Fred y George cuando trataron de postular.

—El otro día vi cómo esa chica _veela_ puso su nombre en el cáliz —dijo Ron con ojos soñadores—. Había más gente que hoy.

—Pues yo pensé que Amy era la niña de tus ojos —observó Hermione con desdén. Ron gruñó.

—Amy no es ni la mitad de linda que la chica _veela_ —dijo Ron acaloradamente.

—O sea, prefieres las chicas lindas, aunque sean un horror de persona. Al menos Amy es gentil con los demás y ayuda cuando puede.

Esta vez fue el turno de Ron de mirar a Hermione con desdén.

—Yo pensé que la odiabas.

—Pues mi odio era infundado, como Harry me lo hizo ver.

—¿No es ese Cedric? —dijo Harry, señalando hacia un punto frente a él—. Ron y Hermione también lo vieron, aunque Ron no lucía muy entusiasmado que digamos.

—Se ve que es muy popular —dijo una voz a la derecha de Harry, y él se dio cuenta que era Amy—. Las chicas lo miran mucho.

—¿Y él te gusta? —preguntó Hermione. Amy negó, soltando una carcajada suave.

—No es mi tipo —dijo Amy, notando que Cedric había puesto su nombre en el cáliz mientras dirigía la mirada en su dirección—. Por cierto, necesito un consejo amoroso.

—No nos mires a nosotros —dijo Ron, dirigiendo su mirada a Hermione—. Ella es el gurú del amor aquí.

—Es cierto —añadió Harry, sonriéndole a Amy—. Habla con Hermione.

Amy decidió que lo que necesitaba hablar no era un asunto que todo el mundo necesitara saber, por lo que le indicó a Hermione que la siguiese hacia un lugar sin gente, algo que no era muy difícil en esos días, pues los alumnos de Hogwarts estaban más interesados en los invitados que en conversaciones ajenas.

—¿Necesitas un consejo? —comenzó Hermione, tomando asiento junto a un árbol en los terrenos de Hogwarts y Amy hizo lo mismo. Sin embargo, ella no dijo nada. En lugar de eso, extrajo una fotografía en la que siete personas posaban felices para la cámara, y se la mostró a Hermione.

—¿Quiénes son?

—Mis amigas —dijo Amy con una sonrisa de reminiscencia—. La chica rubia de los moños es Serena. Es bastante llorona y torpe, pero su corazón es enorme y es la chica más valiente que he conocido—. Amy se limpió las lágrimas que acababan de brotar de sus ojos y continuó hablando—. La del cabello negro y largo es Rei. Es un poco temperamental, pero es tenaz y conoce el concepto de trabajar duro. La chica alta y de cabello castaño es Lita. Es alguien bastante independiente y tiene una fuerza asombrosa, aunque es bastante agresiva. La otra chica rubia, la del listón rojo, es Mina. A ella normalmente le pediría consejos amorosos, aunque se lo toma todo a la ligera, pero es ambiciosa… en el buen sentido de la palabra. La niña del cabello rosado es Rini y es una criatura adorable, aunque pelea a cada rato con Serena y es muy divertido verlas.

—¿Y el chico del cabello negro? —dijo Hermione—. Es guapo. Cedric parece un ogro comparado con él.

—Ah, él es Darien, el novio de Serena —dijo Amy, recordando todo lo que había pasado entre ambos, sus complicadas vidas pasadas y de cómo se venían amando desde hace miles de años—. Y bueno, la del cabello azul soy yo, obviamente.

—Dejaste muchas personas e historias atrás —observó Hermione, notando la cercanía que había entre las personas de la fotografía—. No sabía lo que has tenido que sacrificar para estar aquí y, por eso, te pido disculpas nuevamente por tratarte como lo hice.

—No hay problema, Hermione —dijo Amy, guardando la fotografía con cuidado en el bolsillo de su túnica—. Como te dije en esa ocasión, no sabías, y debí habértelo dicho desde un principio para que no me tuvieras rencor.

—Dijiste que necesitabas un consejo.

—Sí. —Amy lucía insegura por alguna razón, pero continuó hablando—. Es que quiero que alguien se interese en mí, pero el problema es que no me hallo interesante. ¿Cómo puedo lograrlo?

—Bueno, tienes que mostrarte como alguien interesante, aunque pienses que no es así —respondió Hermione, notando que Amy la miraba fijamente y asumió que estaba pendiente de cada palabra—. Al final, depende de a quién quieres interesar. Averigua qué es lo que le gusta a esa persona y hazlo importante para ti, pero que no se note que buscas una relación.

—¿Y cómo puedo hacer que no se percate de eso?

—Sé casual. Una simple pregunta inocente entre alguna conversación cotidiana. No es tan difícil.

Amy sonrió y se puso de pie.

—Gracias —dijo, colgándose su mochila a la espalda—. Al menos hay algo en lo que sé que eres mejor que yo.

—¿Y no te molesta?

—¿Por qué me habría de molestar? —dijo Amy, haciendo más amplia su sonrisa—. Lo único que significa es que hay alguien con la que puedo contar en lo que soy menos hábil o más débil.

Amy se marchó en dirección al colegio, dejando a Hermione muy pensativa con sus últimas palabras.

El día de la selección de los campeones, todo el colegio se hallaba reunido en el Gran Salón, junto con los delegados de los otros dos colegios y sus respectivos directores. Igor Karkaroff lucía particularmente atento, lo que no tardó en llamar la atención de Harry y Ron, y por supuesto, el profesor Moody. Hermione, por otro lado, estaba más ocupada mirando el cáliz de fuego, pues estaba a punto de seleccionar el primer candidato.

Y, como Hermione esperaba, las llamas del cáliz se tornaron rojas y un trozo de papel salió expulsado hacia el techo, cayendo lentamente hacia las manos del profesor Dumbledore. Amy, quien estaba junto a Hermione, tenía la boca ligeramente abierta. Podía haber visto mucho de la magia en los últimos seis o siete meses, pero nada le había preparado para ver algo semejante.

—El campeón de la Academia de Magia Beauxbatons es… Fleur Delacour —anunció el profesor Dumbledore y la chica del cabello rubio plateado se puso de pie, caminando en una postura que denotaba cierta altanería, pero eso no parecía molestar a Ron, quien la devoraba con la mirada. Mientras tanto, Harry intercambiaba miradas cómplices con Cho Chang, como burlándose de Ron.

El fuego del cáliz volvió a tornarse rojo y expulsó otro pedazo de papel. El profesor Dumbledore lo tomó y leyó su contenido.

—¡El campeón del Instituto Durmstrang es, Viktor Krum!

—¡Es tu ídolo, Ron! —gritó Harry y Ron se puso colorado. Hermione rodó los ojos, mirando de soslayo a Amy, quien se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

El cáliz volvió a mostrar actividad y un tercer trozo de pergamino fue escupido desde las llamas rojas. El profesor Dumbledore lo tomó y, como había pasado en las otras dos ocasiones, leyó su contenido.

—¡El campeón de Hogwarts es Cedric Diggory!

Ron gruñó, pero fue opacado por la algarabía proveniente de la mesa de Hufflepuff, quienes gritaban y pataleaban mientras Cedric se levantaba de su puesto con la cara enrojecida y saludando a sus compañeros y a los demás alumnos de Hogwarts y, nuevamente, mirando a Amy con una ligera sonrisa.

—Le gustas a Cedric —dijo Hermione a Amy, pero la aludida no se había puesto colorada ni nada por el estilo.

—Y ya te dije que él no es mi tipo —dijo Amy casualmente.

—¿Y cuál es tu tipo?

—Uno bastante peculiar.

—Ya que han sido elegidos los tres campeones —dijo el profesor Dumbledore solemnemente—, les quiero decir que han sido elegidos para una competición sumamente difícil, de la que es casi imposible salir incólume, pero el sólo hecho de ser elegidos los eleva en una categoría muy distinta al resto de los alumnos. Espero que…

Dumbledore se quedó callado en cuanto notó que el profesor Snape tenía el ceño fruncido. El director giró sobre sus talones lentamente y vio que el cáliz había vuelto a emitir llamas rojas y, como en las otras tres oportunidades, arrojó un pedazo de pergamino al aire. Con cierta incertidumbre, Dumbledore tomó el trozo y leyó su contenido. Luego, lo leyó otra vez. Y otra vez.

—¿Sucede algo, director? —inquirió la profesora McGonagall, pero Dumbledore no dijo nada. Se quedó mirando el nombre que había arrojado el cáliz, sin entender nada.

 _Amy Mizuno_


	5. Una casa dividida

IV  
Una casa dividida

Amy no sabía cómo reaccionar. Todos los presentes la taladraban con la mirada, aunque no podía saber si había sorpresa o enojo en cada cara que la observaba.

—Amy, ¿podrías venir conmigo, por favor? —pidió el profesor Dumbledore, pero ella no se movió. Sentía sus extremidades rígidas como concreto y su pulso comenzó a dispararse con rapidez. Saltó cuando sintió una mano tocar su hombro y giró su cabeza y vio que era Hermione. Su sonrisa fue todo lo que necesitó para ponerse en marcha.

Sus nervios clamaban en protesta mientras caminaba entre los alumnos y los profesores, mirando en todas direcciones, como si cada persona quisiera hacerle daño. El profesor Dumbledore le indicó una puerta lateral y Amy penetró en la penumbra, descendiendo unas escaleras hasta llegar a una sala pequeña, iluminada por candelabros y donde los otros campeones esperaban junto con Madame Maxime e Igor Karkaroff. Hubo un silencio incómodo antes que Fleur lo rompiera con su voz delicada.

—¿Qué? ¿Tenemos que volveg?

Amy no supo cómo responder, pero la llegada del profesor Dumbledore junto con el profesor Moody, el profesor Snape y la profesora McGonagall le evitó tener que hacerlo.

—¿Qué es esto? —increpó Karkaroff, luciendo indignado.

—Lo mismo quiego sabeg yo —secundó Madame Maxime, mirando inquisitivamente a Dumbledore.

Dumbledore iba a abrir la boca pero dos personas más aparecieron, haciendo que la sala, la cual ya era pequeña para empezar, se antojara muy estrecha.

—Señoras y señores —anunció Ludo Bagman con un entusiasmo que no compartían los demás—, ¿puedo presentarles, por increíble que parezca, al cuarto campeón del Torneo?

Madame Maxime e Igor Karkaroff abrieron sus ojos en señal de sorpresa. Los otros campeones lucían igual de desconcertados.

—¿Es una broma, verdad? —dijo Karkaroff, cuyas venas en sus sienes parecían estar a punto de explotar—. ¿Van a permitir que esta mocosa participe? ¡No sabía que el colegio anfitrión tenía derecho a dos candidatos!

—No existe tal regla, Igor —dijo Barty Crouch con su acostumbrada severidad—. Así como no hay cuatro colegios participando.

Dumbledore dirigió su mirada a Amy.

—¿Pusiste tu nombre en el cáliz? —preguntó el director calmadamente.

—No, señor —repuso Amy con nerviosismo.

—¿Le pediste a otro alumno que lo hiciera?

—No, señor —repitió Amy, esta vez con un poco más de aplomo.

Dumbledore sostuvo la mirada de Amy por un par de segundos más antes de alzar la vista hacia los demás presentes.

—Es suficiente para mí.

—Ah, pog supuesto que está mintiendo —dijo Madame Maxime con desdén.

—¡No puedes permitirlo, Dumbledore! —rugió Karkaroff, jugando con su barba de chivo con brusquedad—. ¡Hogwarts no puede tener dos campeones y lo sabes! Y si insistes en esto, demando que pongan más nombres en el cáliz y se haga un nuevo sorteo hasta elegir dos campeones por colegio. ¡Es lo justo!

—Pero Karkaroff —intervino Ludo Bagman con aprensión—, el cáliz acaba de apagarse y no volverá a encenderse hasta el siguiente torneo.

—¿Y de verdad crees que Durmstrang volverá a participar después de esta injusticia? —gruñó Karkaroff, desafiando a Bagman con la mirada—. Pues te daré una pista. ¡NO LO HARÁ!

—Lo que me preguntó es cómo el cáliz pudo haber elegido a un cuarto campeón —dijo la profesora McGonagall, luciendo muy inquieta.

—Obviamente esta niña lo hizo —repuso Madame Maxime como si ella hubiera visto a Amy poniendo su nombre en el cáliz con sus propios ojos.

—Pues, permítame diferir, Madame, pero una niña de catorce años que está en su primer año en Hogwarts simplemente no podría engañar a un objeto mágico tan poderoso como el cáliz de fuego —dijo el profesor Moody, dirigiendo una mirada inquisitiva a Amy, tanto con el ojo normal como con el mágico.

—¿Y entonces quién lo hizo? —desafió Madame Maxime, quien no lucía tan enojada como Karkaroff, pero sí se veía bastante molesta.

—Eso es lo que no sabemos —admitió Dumbledore—, pero eso no cambia el hecho que Amy debe participar en el Torneo, ¿no es cierto, Barty?

—Las reglas son claras —dijo el aludido con su voz de láser—. Poner el nombre de un alumno en el cáliz constituye un contrato mágico vinculante. La señorita Mizuno no tiene elección.

Todos miraron inquisitivamente a Amy, quien tragó saliva. Sabía lo suficiente del Torneo de los Tres Magos para entender que se trataba de un juego muy peligroso que probablemente tomaría su vida. Era como si la aparición del señor Robinson en su apartamento fuese el evento preciso que la condujera a ese momento. _Pero he enfrentado desafíos peligrosos antes_ se dijo Amy, crispando sus puños, tratando de insuflarse fuerza. _Ya morí una vez y eso no me detuvo, ni a mí ni a mis amigas._

—Estoy lista para participar —dijo Amy con voz temblorosa. Dumbledore la miró con orgullo, Bagman con entusiasmo, McGonagall con aprensión, pero Snape tenía una mirada inquietamente calculadora, como si tratara de mirar más allá de los ojos azules de Amy, una mirada que a ella no le gustó para nada.

Tal vez Amy se sintiera preparada para enfrentar el desafío que tenía por delante, pero no lo estaba para sufrir el ataque de los demás alumnos del colegio, especialmente los de Hufflepuff, quienes creían que ella trataba de robarle la gloria a una casa que normalmente no la obtenía. Y, como era usual, los alumnos de Slytherin se colgaban de estos hechos para burlarse de la campeona no oficial de Hogwarts. Pero, lo que era peor, había varios alumnos de su propia casa que creían que Amy había puesto su nombre en el cáliz para volverse popular, algo irónico, ya que al principio del año escolar, Amy era la sensación del momento. Una adolescente bella, inteligente, amable y modesta era una combinación que difícilmente podía encontrarse en una persona adulta, y menos en alguien de catorce años, edad en la que se suponía que la inmadurez era más evidente. Sin embargo, casi dos meses después, aquella fama se había evaporado cuando Amy salió elegida campeona del Torneo y varios alumnos de su casa, cegados por la envidia, se refugiaron en la comodidad de la hipocresía.

—¿Cuánto crees que vas a durar en el Torneo, Mizuno? —se burlaba Draco Malfoy por lo menos dos veces al día, cosa que lo hacía particularmente molesto—. Alguien como tú… se desmayaría antes de la primera prueba.

Por desgracia para Malfoy, Amy era un hueso duro de roer, por muy modesta y amable que fuese.

—Entonces te cedo el puesto con gusto, Draco —dijo Amy con una sonrisa—. Estoy segura que lo harás mejor que yo.

Draco quedó pálido ante la respuesta simple y honesta de Amy, quien siguió caminando hacia el Gran Salón para almorzar.

En realidad, a Amy no le molestaban las burlas de Draco y los demás Slytherins. Eso podía manejarlo sorprendentemente bien. Lo que le causaba pena era que sus mismos compañeros de casa la trataran como si fuese una chica ambiciosa que haría lo que fuese para conseguir más fama. Podía entender a los Hufflepuff, pues tenían un campeón propio al que apoyar, incluso podía entender a muchos Gryffindor, pues no la conocían bien. Pero le dolía que mucha gente de su propia casa la señalara con el dedo, acusándola de tramposa. Y era una tortura que debía soportar en cada clase.

—No te preocupes, Amy —le dijo Hermione un día especialmente horrible después de una clase de Botánica—. Cuando sepan a qué te enfrentas, te van a apoyar del mismo modo que a Cedric, ya lo verás.

—No sé a lo que me enfrento —murmuró Amy con la cabeza gacha y los ojos brillantes a causa de las lágrimas.

—Lo sé —dijo Hermione, rodeando con un brazo el hombro de Amy—. Es parte de la primera prueba, enfrentar lo desconocido con fuerza y coraje.

—No me refiero a eso —dijo Amy en un tono más elevado y alzando la cabeza para encontrarse con los ojos de Hermione—. Me refiero a que no entiendo por qué mis propios compañeros me dan la espalda.

—Amy, tienes un don extraordinario —dijo Hermione seriamente—. Eres brillante, pero al mismo tiempo modesta y amable. Eso es muy raro de encontrar, porque la mayoría de las personas que son inteligentes, por desgracia, también tienen ego y son muy orgullosas.

—Te lo agradezco, Hermione.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio por unos cuantos segundos, pero Amy seguía mirando a Hermione fijamente a los ojos. O al menos eso parecía.

—¿Por qué tienes el cabello tan enmarañado?

Hermione dudó por un instante, pues la pregunta la había pillado con la guardia baja. No había juicio ni burla alguna en las palabras de Amy, no obstante.

—Bueno, siempre lo he tenido así. No he podido hacer nada con él y, honestamente, creo que es una batalla perdida, aun con poción alisadora. —Hermione se quedó callada por un momento, mirando, como Amy lo había hecho, en su cabello y su color tan peculiar.

—¿Por qué tienes el cabello azul?

Amy sonrió, como si estuviera esperando la pregunta.

—El azul me representa —dijo, limpiándose las lágrimas con la manga de su túnica—. Tengo mucha afinidad con el agua. De hecho, creo que el agua es mi elemento. Disfruto mucho nadar y… digamos que muchas de las cosas que he hecho tienen relación con el agua. Es extraño, eso sí, pues nací un día diez de septiembre, lo que me hace Virgo, y Virgo es un signo de tierra.

Hermione arqueó una ceja.

—Sabes mucho de astrología.

—La verdad, no creo mucho en eso de que la personalidad de alguien esté definida por los astros —dijo Amy, ya sin rastro alguno que hubo llorado—. Así como tampoco creo en la compatibilidad amorosa basada en los signos. El amor se construye en base a la experiencia, por lo que no existe tal cosa como el amor a primera vista.

—Sí existe el encaprichamiento a primera vista —dijo Hermione con una risita, sorprendida que una chica de su edad tuviera las mismas ideas que ella con respecto al amor.

—Mis amigas caen en eso todo el tiempo —dijo Amy, también con una risita—. Por ejemplo, Lita cae con cualquier tipo que le recuerda al novio que la rechazó, Rei y Mina no discriminan cuando se tratan de chicos guapos. Son muy divertidas cuando se comportan así, pero a veces puede llegar a ser exasperante.

—¿Y qué hay de Serena?

—Bueno, para ella no existe otro chico más guapo que Darien, pese a que los hay. Pero antes de conocerlo, era la chica más enamoradiza que había. Llegaba a ser enfermiza su atracción por chicos guapos.

—¿Y piensas que aquí en Hogwarts hay chicos guapos?

—Yo no lo veo de ese modo —dijo Amy, divisando a un grupo de Ravenclaws a la distancia que parecían llevar pancartas—. No me gusta juzgar a una persona por su atractivo físico. Sería como juzgar un libro por su tapa. Perdón si usé un ejemplo trillado.

—No te preocupes…

—¡AMY, LA TRAMPOSA! ¡AMY, LA AMBICIOSA! —coreaban varios alumnos, alzando pancartas con aquellas mismas consignas—. ¡APOYEN A CEDRIC DIGGORY, EL VERDADERO CAMPEÓN DE HOGWARTS, NO A ESA PRETENCIOSA BUSCADORA DE FAMA DE AMY!

—Deberías irte de aquí —sugirió Hermione a Amy, quien asintió con la cabeza e iba a marcharse cuando su amiga sacó su varita y la apuntó a las pancartas, cuyas palabras cambiaron a ¡SOMOS UNOS ENVIDIOSOS DE MIERDA! ¡SOMOS UNOS CERDOS SIN CEREBRO Y MERECEMOS ARRASTRARNOS EN EL FANGO! Esto causó que los alumnos de Ravenclaw que apoyaban a Amy rodaran en el suelo y se llevaran sus manos a sus costillas a causa de la risa, mientras que los protestantes no tenían idea de qué se estaban riendo los demás, hasta que miraron sus pancartas y se quedaran con expresiones de confusión y vergüenza en sus caras.

—Eso fue… brillante —dijo Amy, mirando a Hermione con admiración. Ella se sintió particularmente contenta al ver la expresión en el rostro de Amy.

—Lo que sea por una amiga —dijo Hermione con una media sonrisa y, junto con Amy, volvieron al castillo.


	6. La primera prueba

V  
La primera prueba

A medida que se acercaba la fecha en la que iba a tener lugar la primera prueba, los alumnos de los tres colegios se volvían cada vez más emocionados por el misterio que ésta entrañaba. No era así para los campeones, sin embargo. Pese al orgullo inicial de ser campeones, ahora el verdadero peso de serlo estaba causando efectos no muy agradables que digamos.

Ninguno de los cuatro campeones sabía en qué iba a consistir la primera prueba, pues, como había dicho el señor Crouch, enfrentar lo desconocido era una cualidad que ellos debían demostrar y superar cualquier dificultad que les pusiesen. No obstante, Cedric y Fleur no lucían muy compuestos e incluso se podía decir que estaban pálidos. Krum se veía más hosco de lo normal y pasaba horas insanas en la biblioteca, con la cabeza inclinada sobre una pila de libros. En cuanto a Amy, nadie sabía qué hacía entre clases, pues desaparecía misteriosamente en los recreos y aparecía solamente en el desayuno, en el almuerzo y en la cena, aparte de entrar a horas intempestivas a la sala común de Ravenclaw (Amy tenía una habilidad innata para resolver acertijos y muchas veces ayudaba a alumnos que tuviesen muchos problemas, estuviesen en su contra o no).

El día anterior a la primera prueba, Hermione se dirigía a la sala común de Gryffindor y pasaba por uno de los corredores del quinto piso cuando escuchó unos sonidos raros que provenían de un aula supuestamente vacía. Curiosa, pegó una oreja a la puerta y arqueó una ceja. Era como si alguien estuviera dando vueltas en círculos, o deambulando de un lado a otro para calmar su nerviosismo.

El sonido se detuvo, pero en su lugar hubo un pequeño destello de luz azulada antes que todo volviera a la normalidad. Hermione se vio invadida por la curiosidad y tocó dos veces a la puerta. Cuando ésta se abrió, ella tuvo que suprimir una exclamación de sorpresa.

Era Amy.

—Hola, Hermione —saludó Amy, quien respiraba hondo y se podían ver unas gotas de sudor recorrer su frente y su cuello. Vestía ropa deportiva por alguna razón.

—¡Amy! —exclamó Hermione, sorprendida por ver a su amiga en ropa tan ajustada. Aparentemente, su belleza no se limitaba a su cara—. Estás en buena forma.

—Eso de "cuerpo sano, mente sana" no es una broma —dijo Amy, cuya respiración se iba normalizando rápido—. Estaba entrenando para la primera prueba.

—Te veo muy tranquila.

—No lo estoy —dijo Amy, haciendo un gesto para que Hermione entrara, a lo cual ella accedió—. No saber lo que me espera en la primera prueba, honestamente, me aterra. Pero si entreno lo suficiente puedo enfrentar mis miedos.

—Suenas como si entrenar te distrajera de tus miedos en lugar de enfrentarlos.

—También hace un buen trabajo con ello —dijo Amy, sentándose en un pupitre y Hermione hizo lo mismo—. Pero al final, si te preparas lo suficiente, puedes conquistar tus miedos, porque siempre sabrás qué hacer.

—Parece que eres más de lo que normalmente muestras, Amy.

—Todos somos más de lo que aparentamos —dijo Amy, mirando a Hermione a los ojos—. Pero siempre me pasa que tengo miedo de mostrarme cómo realmente soy, porque podría despertar sentimientos negativos en otras personas, podrían pensar mal de mí.

—¿Y por qué las personas harían algo así? Eres alguien admirable.

—Agradezco tu voto de confianza, Hermione, pero no todos piensan como tú. Mucha gente cree que ser diferente te hace peligroso o raro. Por eso me escondo, por eso no quiero que nadie vea lo que hago para prepararme para la primera prueba.

—Entiendo —dijo Hermione en voz baja—. La gente podría pensar que quieres demostrar tu superioridad si decides mostrar tus verdaderas capacidades. Sé que yo lo hice.

Amy mostró una amplia sonrisa.

—¿Cómo puedes no guardarme rencor? ¡Te hice algo horrible!

—Podrías sorprenderte, Hermione, pero muchas personas no saben por qué se comportan de la forma en que lo hacen. Critican sin fundamento, discriminan y agreden, pero rara vez saben por qué y ciertamente ninguno se para a pensar en la causa de sus comportamientos. La ignorancia no es un pecado, Hermione, es una condición de la mente que ocurre por la falta de conocimiento. Por eso los perdono y por eso te perdoné.

—¡Pero deberías tener algo de amor propio! —insistió Hermione con incredulidad—. ¿No te pasa a veces que quieres reventar a golpes a alguien que te ha hecho mucho daño?

—¿Reventar a golpes? —dijo Amy con una risita—. Esa frase me pareció graciosa. Y sí, hay ocasiones en las que he tenido que defender a seres queridos porque era mucho el daño que le hacían, pero jamás he empleados los puños para hacerlo. Tengo otros… medios.

—¿Cómo cuáles?

—Eso… no puedo decírtelo, Hermione. No lo entenderías.

—Así que también tienes secretos.

—Y te pido perdón por no poder revelarlos —dijo Amy tristemente, pero no apartó sus ojos de los de Hermione—. Como te dije, la ignorancia es una condición de la mente humana, y necesitas conocimiento que no estás preparada para tener en este momento.

—Entiendo.

Hubo un silencio entre ambas chicas, pero no era un silencio incómodo o tenso. Era un silencio agradable, un silencio que podía ser sostenido sin que ninguna de las dos se pusiera nerviosa. Sin embargo, hasta el más placentero de los silencios tenía que terminar en algún momento.

—¿Sabes? Eres la primera mujer con la que he podido sostener la mirada por más de cinco minutos —dijo Amy en un tono suave, confidencial.

—¿Y por qué con otras no has podido?

—No es algo que pueda explicar —respondió Amy casualmente—. No lo sé todo, como algunos en este colegio piensan. Pero lo que sí sé es que me siento cómoda contigo.

—Es curioso que lo digas, después de toda la mierda que te tiré.

—Insisto en eso de la ignorancia —dijo Amy, pero Hermione ya no la estaba mirando, sino que a un punto por encima del hombro de Amy. Luego, para sorpresa de ella, Hermione se había puesto de pie y caminó lentamente hacia una mesa cuya decoración más prominente era una fina capa de polvo. Amy se dio cuenta que su amiga había notado el objeto sobre la mesa, una especie de cetro cuya cabeza era una estrella de cinco puntas y, en el centro, había un símbolo que sería extraño para mucha gente, pero no para Hermione.

—¿Qué es?

Amy miró a otro lado para que Hermione no la viera tragar saliva, para luego encararla con una expresión que esperaba que luciera casual.

—Es un talismán que me regaló mi madre —repuso Amy con una voz un poco más aguda de lo usual, pero Hermione pareció no darse cuenta—. Lo llevo siempre conmigo porque me recuerda a ella y a que siempre va a estar esperando mi regreso.

—¿Y por qué tiene el símbolo astrológico de Mercurio?

—Ah, es porque mi madre cree que tengo algunas características de Géminis —dijo Amy y Hermione entendió a la perfección—, y esas son las cualidades que más le gustan, no tanto las de Virgo.

Hermione miró por la ventana y se dio cuenta con horror que ya era de noche.

—Deberíamos irnos de aquí —sugirió Hermione y ella y Amy abandonaron la sala, dejándola como estaba primero. Después de una afectuosa despedida, Amy se dirigió a su sala común, pero Hermione tenía algo más que decirle.

—Buena suerte mañana, Amy —dijo, mostrando una amplia sonrisa—. Estaré apoyándote.

—Gracias.

Y Hermione vio cómo Amy desaparecía por una esquina, pensando en lo que su amiga había dicho sobre que se sentía cómoda con ella.

* * *

El día de la primera prueba estaba cargado con una electricidad contagiosa. Los alumnos discutían animadamente sobre qué era lo que los campeones debían enfrentar, claro que en momentos como ese, la empatía era una palabra que no existía en el léxico de los estudiantes, pues muy pocos de ellos pensaban en lo que debían estar pensando o sintiendo los campeones. Y, aunque Harry y Ron también conversaban en tonos casuales sobre las pruebas del Torneo, ver a los campeones desfilar hacia las carpas que rodeaban el lugar donde iba a tener lugar la primera prueba hizo que fuesen más empáticos con ellos.

En la carpa donde debían esperar los campeones, el señor Crouch estaba entregando los detalles de la primera prueba. Amy notó que Fleur y Krum no lucían sorprendidos, sino resignados. El único que tenía los ojos dilatados era Cedric.

Cuando el señor Crouch se fue de la carpa, Amy se acercó a Cedric y él supo que deseaba hablar con él.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó Cedric en un tono apenas audible. Daba la impresión que iba a vomitar si alzaba más la voz.

—¿Notaste las caras de Krum y Fleur?

—Estaba más pendiente de las instrucciones del señor Crouch. ¿Por qué?

—Ellos dos sabían en qué iba a consistir la primera prueba —dijo Amy, y aunque pretendía sonar indignada, tenía las cuerdas vocales muy tensas para ello—. Eso es trampa. Deberíamos informar al profesor Dumbledore.

La carpa volvió a abrirse y Amy pensó en el director de Hogwarts, pero en su lugar apareció Ludo Bagman. El recién llegado ignoró olímpicamente a los demás campeones y se acercó a Amy.

—¡Vaya! La cuarta campeona.

—¿Qué quiere, señor Bagman?

—¿Qué es lo que quiero? —dijo Bagman con incredulidad—. ¡Eres la campeona más joven! Es normal que estés asustada con lo que espera al otro lado.

Amy se cruzó de brazos por toda respuesta.

—Como dije, eres la campeona más joven y es evidente tu desventaja con respecto a los demás —continuó Bagman en un tono más confidencial—. Por eso necesitas toda la ayuda posible. Y estoy dispuesto a otorgártela.

—No gracias, señor Bagman —dijo Amy con voz temblorosa—. Se supone que tenemos que superar esta prueba por nuestra cuenta.

—Pero…

—Pero nada, señor Bagman. Y si insiste, hablaré con el señor Crouch.

Bagman no dijo nada, pero compuso una expresión mezcla de decepción y susto. Luego, mirando a los demás campeones, se retiró de la carpa, dejando a Amy preguntándose por qué Bagman parecía tan dispuesto a ayudarle con la tarea que tenía por delante.

Una voz se escuchó en la lejanía. Cedric era el primero en enfrentar a su dragón, un Hocicorto Sueco. Amy, a modo de lectura complementaria, había leído sobre dragones, las diversas especies que había, sus descripciones y hábitats. Sin embargo, nada que había leído le instruyó cómo derrotar o siquiera burlar a uno. Daba gracias a cada momento a su entrenamiento preventivo y, por supuesto, a la profesora McGonagall por poner un aula vacía a su entera disposición.

Hubo unos gritos de celebración, lo que le dijo a Amy que Cedric había conseguido el objetivo. Era el turno de Fleur de enfrentar a su Galés Verde Común.

—¿Cómo te fue? —quiso saber Amy cuando Cedric entró en la carpa médica y fue atendido inmediatamente. Amy notó que tenía unas quemaduras en su piel, nada grave eso sí.

—Traté de distraer al dragón con un labrador —dijo Cedric con una sonrisa. Su nerviosismo había desaparecido después de haber pasado la prueba—. No resultó como esperaba. Conseguí el huevo, pero no sin éstas—. Y señaló sus quemaduras.

—Bueno, al menos son superficiales.

—Espero que Fleur lo haga bien —dijo Cedric justo cuando un grito colectivo de decepción atronó desde las gradas—. Eso no sonó bien.

—Para nada —añadió Amy.

No obstante, quince minutos más tarde, los vítores le dijeron que Fleur también había conseguido el huevo de oro. Cuando apareció en la carpa, Cedric y Amy notaron que su uniforme había sido chamuscado por el fuego del dragón.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Cedric, dirigiéndose a Fleur.

—Un poco impactada, pero bien —repuso la veela, cuya respiración se antojaba superficial.

—Es el turno de Krum —dijo Amy, mirando cómo el estudiante búlgaro se dirigía a su encuentro con su Bola de Fuego Chino.

—Por cierto, tienes mala suerte, Amy.

—¿Por qué?

—Tu dragón —dijo Cedric, quien lucía verdaderamente preocupado—. No he leído nada bueno sobre la especie que te tocó. Son criaturas realmente desagradables y peligrosas.

Amy rodó los ojos.

—Gracias por el apoyo moral —dijo ella sarcásticamente.

Otros quince minutos pasaron para que Krum regresara victorioso de su encuentro con el dragón. Era el turno de Amy para enfrentar al temible Colacuerno Húngaro.

—Buena suerte, Amy —le deseó Cedric con una sonrisa. Amy le sonrió de vuelta.

Todo su cuerpo temblaba cuando entró en la arena, frente a una multitud que gritaba, silbaba y abucheaba. Jamás esperó que la oferta de Ignatius Robinson implicara enfrentar dragones de diez metros de altura. O tal vez había sido mera coincidencia que su llegada a Hogwarts ocurriera el mismo año en que se celebrara el Torneo de los Tres Magos.

 _Recuerda tu entrenamiento, Amy. Recuerda que el agua en todas sus formas es tu elemento._

Amy estaba segura que la prueba sería mucho más fácil de superar si lo hubiera hecho como Sailor Mercury, pero sería mucho asombro para los magos darse cuenta que una de las alumnas de Hogwarts era una Sailor Senshi. En lugar de eso, Amy puso en práctica su entrenamiento y su experiencia en combate.

Y la contienda comenzó.

Amy sabía que el dragón no podía ser derrotado, pues era una criatura mágica muy poderosa y que era inmune a los encantamientos, por lo que necesitaba una distracción. En segundos se le ocurrió un plan de acción.

Amy se dio cuenta que el dragón no parecía moverse demasiado del grupo de huevos, entre los cuales estaba el huevo de oro. _Es un dragón hembra_ se dijo Amy. _No va a alejarse de los huevos… a menos que separe los huevos reales del que necesito obtener._

Para sorpresa del público, Amy corrió hacia el dragón, al parecer con la intención de atacarlo. Como era predecible, la criatura le lanzó un chorro de fuego y todos pensaron que ese sería el fin de Amy, pero vieron con asombro que ella se había hecho a un lado, rodando por el suelo con destreza militar. El dragón volvió a atacar, pero Amy volvió a esquivar su ataque como toda una profesional. Y, en cuanto se puso de pie, alzó su varita y de ella brotó una bruma muy densa que oscureció el campo de batalla, impidiéndole al dragón ver lo que estaba ocurriendo.

 _Bien. Ahora, dividir y vencer._

Amy, sabiendo que el huevo de oro era el único que estaba protegido contra hechizos, empleó un encantamiento convocador muy preciso para atraer los huevos reales hacia ella. Sabiendo que si rompía siquiera uno de ellos le haría perder puntos valiosos, Amy trabajó rápido. Después del encantamiento convocador, utilizó un encantamiento levitador para sostener los huevos y controlarlos mejor. Con cuidado, Amy trasladó los huevos reales hacia un lado del campo de batalla y los depositó gentilmente sobre el suelo, justo cuando la bruma se disipó.

El dragón miró hacia abajo y se dio cuenta que casi todos los huevos habían desaparecido. A continuación lanzó un bramido que hizo estremecer a todo el mundo y vio a la única amenaza que había en el campo de batalla.

Amy, viendo que el dragón había caído en la trampa, corrió hacia un lado, sabiendo que el dragón jamás dañaría sus propios huevos. Sin embargo, eso no impidió que extendiera una pata en su dirección y le habría hecho una herida mortal si no hubiese saltado en el último minuto, rodando por el suelo para amortiguar la caída y seguir corriendo hacia el huevo de oro.

El plan había resultado tal como ella había esperado. El dragón no se movió de su lugar y el huevo de oro había quedado solo, lejos de la criatura. Sin embargo, eso no hizo que el dragón no atacara a distancia, pero sus ráfagas de fuego no poseían la misma fuerza y Amy pudo neutralizar sus ataques con una pared de hielo que iba creando a medida que se acercaba al huevo.

Tres metros, dos, uno…

Amy tomó el huevo de oro y escapó del dragón hasta llegar a un lugar seguro, mientras que un equipo de magos se encargaba de subyugar a la criatura. Ludo Bagman, quien era el narrador, gritaba palabras diversas al público, pero Amy no las oía. Todo lo que importaba era que ya no había abucheos en las gradas. Había una ovación general por la alumna nueva, e incluso los jueces lucían impresionados.

—Eso fue… asombroso —dijo una voz detrás de Amy. Ella se dio la vuelta y vio a Hermione, acompañada de Harry y Ron—. ¿Dónde diablos aprendiste a hacer eso?

Amy se puso colorada y juntó ambas manos.

—Es el entrenamiento.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —dijo Ron, quien lucía aún más asombrado que Hermione—. Nadie puede moverse de ese modo en tan poco tiempo. Es como si ya hubieras hecho esto antes.

Hermione le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva a Amy, pero ella no respondió.

—Déjala, Ron —dijo Hermione, sabiendo lo que ese silencio significaba—. Ella tiene derecho a guardar sus secretos.

—¿Y tú sabes algo?

—Sé que Amy guarda secretos, y sé también que no está en nuestro derecho averiguar cuáles son.

—Yo estoy con Hermione —dijo Harry, mirando a Ron con una expresión seria—. Cuando sea el momento indicado, ella nos lo dirá. Como sea, los jueces están a punto de entregar sus puntajes.

Y los cuatro miraron hacia arriba y vieron que los jueces alzaban sus varitas y dibujaban un número que brillaba con luz dorada. Madame Maxime le dio un nueve, Dumbledore un diez, Crouch un diez, Bagman un diez y Karkaroff un cinco.

—¿Un cinco? —exclamó Ron, indignado—. ¡Cerdo imbécil! ¡Esa fue lejos la mejor actuación de todas! ¡A Krum le dio un diez, pese a que rompió algunos huevos!

—Es verdad —dijo Hermione, quien era más moderada para mostrar su enojo—. Amy fue muy cuidadosa con el asunto de los huevos, y lo que es más, ni siquiera recibió un rasguño.

A lo lejos, Harry pudo ver que los demás jueces miraban con curiosidad a Karkaroff.

—Amy fue muy inteligente al separar los huevos reales del que necesitaba obtener —dijo Hermione, quien todavía miraba a Karkaroff con una mirada fulminante—. Hizo que el dragón decidiera sus prioridades y escogió proteger a la mayoría. Me pregunto por qué a ninguno de los otros campeones se le ocurrió una idea similar.

—Eso qué importa —dijo Ron—. El punto es que Amy está a la cabeza del Torneo con cuarenta y cuatro puntos. Krum tiene cuarenta, Cedric tiene treinta y seis y Fleur, treinta y cinco.

—Lo hiciste muy bien —dijo Hermione, abrazando a Amy afectuosamente y ella le devolvió el abrazo del mismo modo. Ron arqueó una ceja, justo cuando el flash de una cámara hizo que Hermione y Amy se separaran de forma brusca.

—Veo que hay tiempo para el amor en el Torneo —dijo una voz desagradable que sonaba como la de una reportera. Hermione frunció el ceño y Amy se cohibió en presencia de la mujer frente a ellas.

—No sé a qué se refiere —dijo Hermione con desdén.

—¿No? Pues yo sé exactamente a qué me refiero —dijo Rita Skeeter con su acostumbrado cuaderno y pluma flotante de color chillón—. ¿Es normal para usted, señorita Granger, que tenga inclinaciones románticas por otras chicas?

—Eso no es de su incumbencia —ladró Hermione, pero Rita no se inmutó.

—Voy a tomar eso como un sí —dijo la reportera, mirando a Amy—. Señorita Mizuno. ¿Está de acuerdo con lo que dice su novia?

Amy carraspeó antes de entregar su respuesta.

—Un abrazo no hace una relación, señorita Skeeter —dijo Amy con la modestia que le caracterizaba—. Hermione y yo somos amigas, muy buenas amigas.

Rita Skeeter no dijo nada, pero su pluma se divertía haciendo anotaciones en el cuaderno. Hermione tenía la impresión que no le iba a gustar mucho cierto artículo del periódico de la tarde.


	7. Entre la verdad y la mentira

VI  
Entre la verdad y la mentira

La predicción de Hermione se hizo realidad.

No había lugar en el colegio donde no se leyera la edición vespertina de "El Profeta", y no precisamente por algún asesinato o robo. El artículo que todos estaban buscando guardaba relación con el Torneo de los Tres Magos, pero no tenía nada que ver con la primera prueba, sino que con algo más jugoso.

—¿Sabes, Granger? —dijo Malfoy durante la cena mientras pasaba por delante de la mesa de Gryffindor, acompañado de sus compinches habituales—. Pensé que no podías caer más bajo, pero me equivoqué. ¿Quién lo diría? ¡Una sangre impura que le gustan otras chicas!

Hermione no dijo nada, aunque hervía en ganas de propinarle un puñetazo como el que le dio en tercer año. Harry y Ron, que cenaban junto a ella, se pusieron de pie, aunque ninguno de los creía poder hacerle daño a Draco con sus guardaespaldas flanqueándolo.

—Repite eso, Malfoy —gruñó Ron, cuyas orejas se habían vuelto coloradas, siempre una mala señal.

—Y si así fuese —añadió Harry, cuyos puños estaban crispados—, ¿qué tiene de malo? Hermione tiene derecho a ser lo que ella quiera.

—Bonito pensamiento —dijo Draco con socarronería—, pero dudo que los profesores piensen lo mismo.

—Eres un mentiroso —dijo una voz suave detrás de Draco. Él giró sobre sus talones y se encontró cara a cara con Amy—. Dices eso para ocultar que morirías por vernos juntas, ¿o me equivoco?

Draco palideció. Abrió y cerró la boca como un pez fuera del agua, incapaz de encontrar algunas palabras con las cuales herirla.

—Una amiga me dijo que los hombres tienen una debilidad por las mujeres lesbianas —continuó Amy plácidamente, como si estuviera hablando de algún asunto casero medianamente interesante—. Al parecer está en lo cierto.

—¡No me pongas ideas en la cabeza, sangre impura!

—Entonces no sigas molestando a Hermione —dijo Amy casualmente, pasando por el lado de Draco, mostrando una sonrisa sin pretensiones. Draco gruñó e indicó a sus dos gorilas que le siguieran a la mesa de Slytherin.

—Caray, Amy —dijo Ron, a quien parecía faltarle el aliento—. No sabía que podías comportarte así.

—No lo hago —repuso Amy con una sonrisa—. Solamente pretendí hacerlo para que Draco no siguiera molestando a Hermione. No me gusta aparentar algo que no soy, pero hay ocasiones en que es necesario hacerlo para proteger a las personas que me importan.

Hermione no miró a Amy, pero se estremeció levemente cuando escuchó las últimas palabras de su amiga. Pese a que la había tratado como mierda al principio, Amy la trataba bien, le hacía sentirse importante y el lazo entre ambas se estaba haciendo cada vez más estrecho. Cualquier otra chica le habría guardado rencor por meses, pero Amy, al parecer, no conocía esa palabra, o al menos no le había hecho el suficiente daño. Era como si ella no perteneciera a la especie humana.

Horas más tarde, en la sala común de Ravenclaw, Amy se recostó sobre su cama y tomó el periódico vespertino. Lo abrió en la página nueve, donde estaba el artículo que había desatado la ira de Hermione.

 _AMOR EN EL TORNEO_

 _Al parecer hay tiempo para todo, incluso durante el Torneo de los Tres Magos, escribe Rita Skeeter corresponsal en directo desde el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. La señorita Hermione Granger (14) fue descubierta en un acto muy afectuoso con la campeona más popular del Torneo, la señorita Amy Mizuno (14), lo que mueve a pensar que puede haber una relación romántica entre ambas chicas._

 _Como todos sabemos, el mundo mágico es más tolerante con esta clase de relaciones que el mundo muggle, pero sigue siendo poco usual que una chica tenga sentimientos más allá de la amistad por otra. Sin embargo, no es la intención de esta humilde reportera criticar o denostar esta relación._

" _La he amado desde el momento en que posé mis ojos en los suyos" declaró la señorita Mizuno entre lágrimas, "y no me avergüenzo de ello. La vida me ha regalado una oportunidad para ser feliz y la estoy aprovechando"._

" _Amy es hermosa. No hay cómo negarlo. Y me siento animalmente atraída por ella. Es como si estuviera destinada a estar a su lado" declaró la señorita Granger, quien lucía muy contenta de tener a la señorita Mizuno como su pareja. Desde luego, hay muchos alumnos que darían una mano por ser pareja de la campeona más joven y talentosa del Torneo._

Amy se quedó mirando la nota periodística, lágrimas brotando de sus ojos. _¡Cómo deseo que eso se haga realidad!_ Estuvo unos cinco minutos contemplando las páginas antes de frotarse los ojos con las sábanas y dejar el periódico donde estaba. Cuando apagó la luz, se acomodó en su cama, pensando en cosas cotidianas para distraerse de lo que estaba comenzando a sentir, pero no había forma de sacarse aquellos sentimientos de la cabeza.

 _¿Qué puedo hacer? ¡No sé cómo diablos decírselo!_

Amy golpeó la almohada con sus puños para desahogarse, sintiendo ganas de llorar otra vez. _Es una locura. Nunca creí que me sentiría así por otra mujer._

Hermione estaba lejos de ser perfecta, pero eso no era lo importante. Amy tenía una relación especial con ella, no solamente porque ambas fuesen inteligentes y tuvieran temas de conversación. Amy había notado cierto temple en Hermione, una fuerza y un deseo por probarse a sí misma con la que ella se sentía profundamente identificada. Sin embargo, lo que más llamaba la atención de Amy era precisamente lo que había hecho que Hermione le odiara al principio: su amor propio, orgullo y convicción, que se oponían a la humildad y desinterés con las que Amy solía actuar.

Se quedó dormida con el artículo del periódico dando vueltas en su cabeza.

* * *

En ese mismo momento, en la sala común de Gryffindor, una conversación estaba teniendo lugar.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Harry a Hermione.

—Lo estaré —repuso ella, suspirando, buscando paciencia—. Esa Skeeter es una pesadilla. ¿Cómo se le ocurre sugerir que soy…?

—¿Lesbiana? —completó Ron con incredulidad. Hermione le dirigió una mirada cargada de veneno.

—¡No lo soy! —chilló Hermione, poniéndose de pie instintivamente.

—Bueno, para serte honesto, eso no lo sabes —dijo Harry razonablemente y Hermione apuntó los dardos a él—. Recuerdo que yo dije lo mismo cuando me sugeriste la posibilidad que yo fuese el heredero de Slytherin, ¿recuerdas?

Hermione se mordió el labio. Harry continuó.

—Y resultó ser que no lo era, después de haberlo demostrado con hechos, Hermione. Te sugiero que hagas lo mismo.

—Pero…

—Es la única forma que tienes para sacarte cualquier duda que tengas.

—¡Pero no tengo dudas!

—Entonces no debes temer demostrarlo —dijo Harry, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Tiene razón —añadió Ron con tiento, como si temiera que Hermione le propinara una bofetada por su indiscreción—. ¡No pierdes nada con intentarlo! ¿Quién sabe? Puede que encuentres pareja después de todo.

Hermione se quedó en silencio, ponderando lo que sus amigos habían propuesto. Llegó a la conclusión que tanto Harry como Ron tenían razón. No había nada que temer, después de todo, y tampoco tenía nada que perder. _Pero sí hay algo que temo. No quiero lastimar a Amy si me doy cuenta que no me gustan las chicas._ Ya la había herido una vez y dudaba de si podría recuperarse nuevamente.

Sin embargo, algo le decía que no iba a lastimar a Amy, para bien o para mal. Pero iba a necesitar tiempo.

* * *

Una vez más, el colegio bullía con expectación. Bueno, al menos los alumnos de catorce años para arriba. Anuncios habían sido puestos en cada sala común sobre un Baile de Navidad que iba a tener lugar dentro de un par de semanas y las chicas eran las que más esperaban aquel evento, lo que representaba un problema para Harry y Ron, pues no sabían cómo rayos aproximarse a una sin que el resto del grupo se diera cuenta. Porque, por desgracia, aislar a una chica de su grupo era algo similar al concepto de colonizar Marte; intelectualmente posible, pero que se requería de habilidades a años luz de las que ellos poseían.

Las alarmas sonaron cuando Harry y Ron se dieron cuenta que no podían contar con Hermione para que les aconsejara, pues ella tenía sus propios dilemas e insistir no era una opción. Sin embargo, Ron era el que tenía las probabilidades más bajas, porque Harry al menos sabía a quién quería como su pareja… él no.

Ambos pensaban en cómo hacer que una chica se interesara en ellos cuando tropezaron con Amy. Lucía un poco distraída, pero se compuso cuando vio a Harry y Ron.

—Parece que tienen problemas —dijo ella, captando al vuelo lo que le pasaba a ambos chicos.

Ron, al ver a Amy, abrió los ojos y su expresión se iluminó como un árbol de navidad. Harry miró a su amigo y se dio cuenta de lo que quería hacer, pero era demasiado tarde para evitar una catástrofe.

—Oye, Amy, ¿te gustaría ir al baile conmigo?

Harry se llevó una mano a la cara, negando con la cabeza. Amy, por otro lado, mostró una cara de ligera sorpresa antes de sonreír. Ron también lo hizo, creyendo que ella iba a aceptar.

—Te lo agradezco, Ron, pero tampoco eres mi tipo.

En realidad, Amy había rechazado diez invitaciones hasta ese momento, pero Harry y Ron no tenían que saberlo.

—Bueno… si es eso lo que quieres… —dijo Ron, quien lucía completamente devastado por su pobre intento de quedar con alguien para el baile. Harry, por otro lado, notó que Cedric Diggory observaba atentamente a Amy, como si estuviera esperando que quedara sola.

—Vámonos, Ron —dijo Harry, interpretando correctamente las intenciones de Cedric y estuvo a punto de marcharse cuando Amy tomó su hombro.

—Ella tiene ganas de ir contigo, Harry —dijo ella con un guiño—, así que no temas pedírselo.

Harry le sonrió, agradecido, antes de dar la vuelta y dejar a Amy sola con Cedric. Ron, por otro lado, cambió su cara por una de indignación.

—No me digas que ese idiota quiere ir con Amy al baile.

—Cedric está interesado en ella —dijo Harry, recordando la forma en que él miraba a Amy—. Recuerdo que ella dijo que él no era su tipo, pero no podemos dar nada por sentado. Hermione siempre dice que los tipos de las chicas son bastante relativos.

—Pues Hermione está loca —dijo Ron, encogiéndose de hombros—. Las chicas están locas. Funcionan al revés que nosotros, ¿y esperas que consigamos pareja si ellas son tan raras?

—Y estoy seguro que ellas nos perciben del mismo modo.

—Por cierto, ¿qué quiso decir Amy con "ella tiene ganas de ir contigo"?

Harry mostró una sonrisa misteriosa. Ron no insistió en el tema.

Los días que faltaban para el Baile de Navidad se estaban acabando rápido y Ron lucía cada vez más desesperado. Parecía que ninguna chica estaba interesada en tenerlo a él como pareja y eso hizo que tomara medidas drásticas, como pedirle a Fleur Delacour que fuese con él al baile.

—Eres valiente, o estúpido —dijo Ginny, quien acompañaba a Ron a modo de apoyo moral—. De todos modos, ella no habría aceptado. Tienes que pedírselo a alguien de tu misma talla.

—¿Por cierto, con quién irás? —preguntó Ron débilmente—. No puedes ir al baile si no tienes una pareja que tenga catorce años o más.

—Iré con Neville —repuso Ginny sin siquiera ponerse colorada—. Es un poco torpe, pero le enseñé unos cuantos pasos para que no se pise los cordones de sus propios zapatos.

Hermione apareció en la sala común de Gryffindor y vio a Ron, a sabiendas de lo que había tratado de hacer.

—¿Estás bien?

Ron iba a responder, pero cuando vio a Hermione, algo cliqueó en su cabeza y espabiló casi de inmediato.

—Bueno, si Fleur no quiere ir conmigo, alguien lo hará.

Hermione frunció el ceño. Harry y Ginny intercambiaron miradas de resignación.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Eres una chica, ¿verdad?

—Vaya, tu habilidad para percibir lo obvio es asombrosa —dijo Hermione sarcásticamente—, y la respuesta es no, Ron. Ya tengo pareja para el baile.

—¿Cómo que tienes pareja?

—Pues lo acabas de oír —repuso Hermione con firmeza—. Tengo pareja y nada de lo que digas va a cambiar eso.

—¿Y con quién vas?

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia, Ron —dijo Hermione acaloradamente—. Lo verás cuando estemos en el baile—. Hermione desvió los ojos de Ron y encaró a Harry, ablandando su expresión—. ¿Cómo te fue con lo de Amy?

—No había nada que temer —respondió Harry con una sonrisa—. Aceptó de inmediato.

Ron encaró a su amigo con incredulidad.

—¿Vas a ir con Amy al baile?

Harry negó con la cabeza.

—Amy solamente me ayudó a encontrar pareja —explicó, lo que tranquilizó un poco a Ron—. Creo que si se lo pides de buena forma, también te dará una mano. Todavía hay tiempo.

Ron se puso de pie y salió de la sala común sin decir ni una sola palabra.

—¿Y a ti, Hermione, cómo te fue? —quiso saber Harry. Hermione compuso una sonrisa.

—Mejor de lo que esperaba —repuso, poniéndose ligeramente colorada—. También aceptó sin problemas. Era como si esperara la invitación.

—Me alegro por ti, Hermione —dijo Harry, mostrando una amplia sonrisa—. Espero que todo salga bien.

Hermione también esperaba lo mismo.


	8. A la luz de la luna

VII  
A la luz de la luna

Era el día del baile, y Harry, Ron y Hermione lucían nerviosos, pero parecía ser que eran los únicos. El resto del colegio hervía de emoción y había chicas en todas partes, hablando de vestidos, maquillajes y otros asuntos relacionados con cómo iban a asistir al baile.

—Nunca pensé que hubiera tantas chicas en el colegio —dijo Ron, mirando en todas direcciones—. Creo que es porque pasamos buena parte del tiempo en las salas de clases o en nuestra sala común.

—¿Puedes creer que esté de acuerdo con Ron? —preguntó Hermione a Harry. Él se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

Los tres se dirigían a un aula vacía, preguntándose qué iban a encontrar allí. Sin embargo, cuando entraron, solamente vieron a Amy, de frente a una mesa sobre la que yacía el huevo de oro que había capturado en la primera prueba.

—¿Qué quieres mostrarnos, Amy? —dijo Hermione, intercambiando una breve pero intensa mirada con ella.

—Bueno, es cómo resolví el misterio del huevo —repuso Amy con una sonrisa. A Ron le pareció que Amy siempre estaba sonriendo—. Tal vez quieran taparse los oídos.

Los tres obedecieron y Amy se puso unos audífonos bastante grandes. Luego, con un toque de su varita, abrió el huevo.

Fue como si un millón de uñas rasgaran una pizarra colosal. Amy arrugó la cara y Harry asumió que los audífonos no habían hecho mucho para mitigar aquel horrible ruido. Y, a juzgar por las caras de él, Ron y Hermione, taparse los oídos tampoco había funcionado demasiado bien. Amy decidió que era suficiente y cerró el huevo con su varita.

—¿Eso querías mostrarnos? —dijo Ron débilmente—. ¿Cómo dejarnos sordos de forma permanente?

Amy soltó una carcajada.

—Eres tan gracioso, Ron —dijo entre risas—, y no, no fue mi intención molestarlos. Lo que pasa es que el huevo contiene una pista que me va a ayudar a llevar a cabo la segunda prueba.

—No parece una pista —opinó Hermione—, sino más bien una broma de mal gusto.

—¿Y qué dirías si te dijera que esos gritos tienen sentido?

—Pues diría que te has vuelto loca —dijo Ron. Amy volvió a reír.

—Estuve pensando mucho en este huevo en los últimos dos días y recordé la forma en que las ondas sonoras son alteradas cuando atraviesan medios distintos.

—¿Adónde quieres llegar? —quiso saber Hermione, intrigada.

—Un sonido en el aire no se propaga a la misma velocidad o con la misma amplitud de onda que en, digamos, el agua —dijo Amy, luciendo emocionada—, y eso hace que dicho sonido se distorsione. En otras palabras, un mismo sonido no suena igual en distintos ambientes.

Hermione frunció el ceño, finalmente entendiendo lo que Amy quería decir.

—Entonces… si pones el huevo en un medio distinto, y lo abres…

—Exactamente.

Amy conjuró una cubeta enorme, la llenó de agua, sumergió el huevo en la cubeta y lo abrió a golpe de varita. Los tres se quedaron mirando cómo unas burbujas parecían brotar del interior del huevo.

—¿Y por qué agua? —quiso saber Harry—. ¿Cómo supiste qué medio elegir?

—No lo sabía —respondió Amy—. Es sólo que el agua es mi elemento favorito.

Y Amy sumergió la cabeza en la cubeta por lo que parecieron treinta segundos, después de los cuales volvió a alzar su cabeza. No lucía agitada para nada, lo que sorprendió al trío.

—Estoy acostumbrada a nadar —dijo Amy sin pretensión alguna—. No es la gran cosa, la verdad.

—¿Pudiste escuchar algo? —preguntó Hermione. La sonrisa de Amy fue todo lo que necesitó saber.

—Era una canción, pero básicamente me dijo que tengo que rescatar algo muy preciado para mí desde el fondo del lago… y tengo una hora para conseguirlo.

Harry y Ron tenían la boca abierta. Tres días le bastaron a Amy para resolver el acertijo del huevo, mientras que los otros campeones todavía trataban de solucionar el enigma. Hermione, por otro lado, admiraba la forma en que funcionaba la mente de Amy, porque se parecía mucho a cómo lo hacía la suya. Era, en una palabra, brillante. Y lo había hecho sin ninguna pretensión, sin ridiculizar a quiénes no tuvieran su cerebro. Si Hermione pensaba que las chicas bellas rara vez tenían cerebro, ya no lo pensó más. Porque Amy era una chica rara de encontrar, alguien que tenía dones maravillosos y que al mismo tiempo no presumía de ellos.

La noche llegó en un parpadeo y Harry y Ron ya estaban vestidos para la gala, pero parecía haber algo malo con el traje de Ron, pues lucía extrañamente anacrónico, cosa que Fred y George no tardaron en notar.

—Bueno, Ronnie, tienes suerte que mamá encontrara ese traje a buen precio —dijo Fred, quien también se miraba en el espejo, guiñándose a sí mismo—. Habrías tenido que ir con el uniforme del colegio si hubieras querido lucir medianamente formal.

—Mamá sabe que no me gusta el marrón —dijo Ron con exasperación—. Que alguien me mate.

—Tu pareja de seguro lo hará si te ve así —se burló George, amarrándose los cordones de sus zapatos—. Y me sorprende que hayas encontrado pareja.

—Tengo que agradecer a Amy por eso.

—Es una gran chica —dijo Fred, arreglándose un poco la corbata de moño—. Si fuese mayor, la habría invitado.

—Seguramente les habría dicho a ustedes dos que no son su tipo —dijo Ron, recordando cómo Amy había rechazado su petición—. En realidad, no sé cuál es el tipo de ella.

Fred consultó el reloj en la sala común y encaró a los demás.

—Deberíamos irnos. El baile está por comenzar.

Ron gruñó.

Había un montón de gente en el vestíbulo, esperando ansiosamente por entrar en el Gran Salón, alumnos buscando a sus parejas o alumnos que esperaban a sus parejas. Harry divisó a su pareja, quien esperaba junto a varias de sus amigas, y se acercó a ella.

—Hola —saludó Harry, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

—Bonito traje —observó Cho Chang, dedicándole una amplia sonrisa—. ¿Me disculpan?

Y ambos dejaron al grupo de alumnas, dirigiéndose hacia donde estaban Ron y los gemelos.

—Gracias por aceptar venir conmigo —dijo Harry, mirando el vestido de Cho—. ¿Es eso común en tu tierra natal?

—Pensé que no haría mal llevar la tradición conmigo —repuso Cho, notando que no había juicio alguno en la pregunta de Harry.

—Pensé que querrías ir con Cedric.

—Yo también, pero Amy presentó un buen caso contigo —dijo Cho, sonriendo—. Y, por lo que estoy viendo, no se equivocó.

—Y hablando de ella…

Harry vio que Amy descendía por las escaleras lentamente. Lucía espectacular, con un vestido de copa de color celeste con ornamentos florales en la falda dispuestos en la clásica forma de una guirnalda. La parte superior no estaba sostenida por tirantes y el escote era bastante conservador. Harry notó que usaba pendientes en forma de gotas de agua y que no usaba ningún collar alrededor de su cuello.

—Hola —saludó Amy con una voz ligeramente temblorosa—. Espero no haberme excedido con mi apariencia.

—Estás bellísima, Amy, no te preocupes —dijo Cho y Harry asintió en señal de apoyo—. Por cierto, ¿dónde está tu pareja?

Amy miró hacia las escaleras y Harry vio a una mujer a la que no reconoció. Usaba un vestido rosado, también de copa pero menos extendido hacia afuera. Tenía el cabello recogido en un elegante moño que le caía por un lado como una cascada sobre su hombro izquierdo y usaba maquillaje de una forma en que pocas chicas de su edad sabían hacerlo.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó Cho con los ojos abiertos a causa de la sorpresa.

—Mi pareja —repuso Amy, sin sorprenderse que ninguno de los dos la reconociera—. Yo la ayudé a maquillarse y a alisarse el cabello.

—Y yo le recomendé que usara zafiros en forma de gotas de agua —dijo la chica misteriosa, cuya voz se parecía mucho a la de Hermione—. Por favor, Harry, ya sabes quién soy.

—Lo sé ahora —dijo Harry con la voz ahogada—. Es que no creí que podías lucir así.

—Ahora lo crees —contestó Hermione, mirando a la pareja de Harry con interés—. Parece que conseguiste lo que querías.

—Gracias a Amy.

—No fue nada —dijo la aludida, notando que la profesora McGonagall estaba llamando a los campeones y sus parejas para que encabezaran la entrada al Gran Salón—. Deberíamos irnos, Hermione.

Y ambas chicas se fueron, dejando a Harry solo con Cho.

—No sabía que Amy fuese…

—¿Lesbiana? —completó Harry—. Bueno, la noche es joven. Todo depende de cómo transcurra el baile para ellas.

Las puertas del Gran Salón se abrieron y los campeones entraron a paso lento, al tanto que estaban siendo devorados por las miradas de muchos alumnos. Sin embargo, ninguna pareja era más mirada que la que hacían Amy y Hermione, por razones obvias. Había chicos que mostraban caras de envidia al ver que la campeona más joven había decidido ir al baile con otra chica. Harry vio a Krum desfilar frente a él con la chica del cabello celeste que Amy había mirado con malos ojos. Fleur iba con un chico al que Harry no conocía y Cedric iba de la mano con la chica del cabello castaño, que por cierto Amy también había mirado con malos ojos.

Cuando todos estuvieron dentro de la sala, música de ambiente comenzó a sonar y los asistentes se convirtieron en comensales. Harry y Cho compartían mesa con Ron y su pareja, una chica tan alta como él y de cabello negro, sedoso y brillante.

—Tienes que admitir, Ron, que Linda le hace honor a su nombre —dijo Harry con una sonrisa pícara—, y no ha criticado tu traje hasta el momento.

—Sí —dijo Ron, sintiéndose más cómodo y contento—. Es muy agradable, pese a que la conocí ayer.

—Te agradezco el voto de confianza —dijo Linda, llevándose un trozo de atún a la boca—. Eres gracioso, como Amy me contó cuando me habló de ti.

—Espero no decepcionarte —repuso Ron, desviando su mirada a los ojos de Harry—. Sabía que Cho era la niña de tus ojos, pero no pensé que tuvieras los redaños de pedirle que fuese tu pareja.

—No exageres, Ron —dijo Harry, poniéndose ligeramente colorado.

—¿Es verdad eso? —quiso saber Cho, sonando esperanzada—. ¿Soy la niña de tus ojos?

—No le hagas caso —respondió Harry y Ron le dedicó una mirada mordaz. Por otro lado, Cho no dijo nada, pero igual se mostró un poco más contenta que antes.

Unas cuantas mesas más allá, Hermione y Amy la estaban pasando muy bien. Ambas tenían una mesa para ellas solas, conscientes de que estaban llamando mucho la atención de todos.

—¿Es verdad que llegaste a Hogwarts porque Serena cayó en una cámara de inspección?

—No fue por eso —dijo Amy, procurando no comer mucho para no atragantarse de la risa—. Fue porque rescaté a Serena de esa cámara de inspección sin siquiera proponérmelo.

—¿Y ella es normalmente torpe?

—Es sobrenaturalmente torpe —corrigió Amy con una risita—. Y llorona… y perezosa. Siempre me está pidiendo ayuda con matemáticas e inglés. Bueno… las demás también.

Hubo un momento de silencio, durante el cual Hermione pensó en algo que había leído en tercer año, algo que le había desconcertado bastante, y creía que Amy podría darle algunas respuestas.

—Oye, Amy, si tú eres de Tokio, me imagino que has oído hablar de las Sailor Senshi.

Amy tragó saliva de forma involuntaria, pero Hermione pensó que estaba tragando comida.

—Sí, he escuchado hartas cosas de ellas —dijo, preguntándose si era el momento de revelar su secreto a Hermione. Decidió que iba a esperar un poco más—. Son guerreras valientes con poderes mágicos.

—¿Son brujas?

—No, Hermione, no son esa clase de poderes mágicos —aclaró Amy—. Me refiero a poderes sobre los elementos, poderes muy específicos. Por ejemplo, Sailor Jupiter tiene el poder del trueno, Sailor Mars el del fuego, Sailor Mercury el del agua y Sailor Venus el del amor.

—¿Y qué hay de Sailor Moon? —preguntó Hermione.

—Ella tiene el poder de la luna —respondió Amy—, y es la más fuerte de ellas, aunque no lo parezca.

—He leído cosas asombrosas de las Sailor Senshi —dijo Hermione, recapitulando cada cosa que había visto en la televisión en su casa y en los periódicos muggle—. Han salvado el mundo dos veces ya, y sin tener que matar a nadie.

Amy no dijo nada, pero agradecía honesta y profundamente que Hermione tuviera en alta estima a ella y a sus amigas.

—¿Y las echas de menos? ¿A tus amigas?

—Todos los días —dijo Amy, bajando la cabeza y Hermione sintió pena por ella—. Sí, les escribo cartas y todo eso, y ellas me responden, pero no es lo mismo que hablar cara a cara con Serena y las demás. Hay veces en las que habría deseado no haber venido aquí, pero después recuerdo que tengo suficientes motivos para estar aquí.

—¿Por qué aceptaste estudiar en Hogwarts?

—Quería aprender cosas nuevas —repuso Amy, volviendo a alzar la cabeza—, y alguien me dijo que podía ser sanadora, algo que desde niña quise ser.

Hermione arqueó ambas cejas y Amy se dio cuenta cómo había sonado.

—Bueno, quería ser doctora, pero en el mundo mágico se llaman sanadores.

—Ah, ahora entiendo. —Hermione bebió un sorbo de vino de elfo, percatándose que la música había cambiado—. Bueno, ahora tienes la oportunidad de cumplir con tus sueños—. Hermione se puso de pie y le tendió una mano a Amy. Ella, captando la indirecta, la tomó y también se incorporó, acompañando a su pareja al centro de la pista de baile.

—¿Sabes bailar? —desafió Hermione a Amy con una sonrisa torcida.

—Algo sé —repuso Amy, fijando la mirada en su pareja—. Aunque jamás lo había hecho con tanta gente mirando.

—Entonces concéntrate solamente en mí —le aconsejó Hermione y Amy sostuvo la mirada en los ojos del color de la miel de su pareja, dándose cuenta que era más fácil moverse cuando todo su pensamiento estaba en la chica frente a ella.

Pronto, más y más parejas salieron a hacer lo suyo, pero Ron no tenía muchas ganas de mover el esqueleto.

—Solamente haré el ridículo —se excusó Ron, pero Linda no tenía intenciones de darse por vencida.

—Entonces seremos dos los que haremos el ridículo —dijo Linda en un tono jovial y divertido que desconcertó a Ron—. Yo no sé ni mierda de bailar.

—¿Y qué haremos?

—Lo que vinimos a hacer a esta fiesta —dijo Linda, poniéndose de pie y extendiéndole una mano a Ron—. Pasar un buen rato.

Ron tenía abierta la boca mientras tomaba la mano de Linda. Pensaba que ese asunto del baile iba a terminar en un completo desastre, pero al parecer, el destino le había tendido una trampa… y él había caído, aunque no podía quejarse.

Las primeras tonadas eran ritmos que se podían encontrar en bailes tradicionales, cuyos movimientos eran deliberados, fluidos y educados. Tanto Amy como Hermione lo hacían muy bien (hay que recordar que Amy hizo un curso de princesa, el cual aprobó con creces, pero todo había sido una trampa del enemigo), Harry aprendía sobre la marcha y Ron no se molestaba en seguir el ritmo de los demás, cosa que hizo que algunas miradas se posaran en él y Linda. Minutos más tarde, sin embargo, eso ya no importó, pues la música se prestaba para movimientos más festivos y espontáneos. Harry tampoco sabía navegar aquellas aguas, pero también fue aprendiendo en el acto y Cho no había podido anticipar que la noche pudiera haber ido tan bien.

No obstante, había tres personas que no estaban interesadas en seguir bailando.

Amy dejó de moverse y Hermione se quedó mirándola con preocupación.

—¿Te ocurre algo?

Para sorpresa de Hermione, Amy sonrió.

—Quiero mostrarte algo. ¿Podrías venir conmigo?

Hermione notó que se trataba de algo importante y asintió con la cabeza. Amy la tomó de la mano y pasó entre diversas parejas, tropezando con Hagrid y Madame Maxime, quienes ocupaban mucho espacio y chocaban con otras parejas.

—Lo siento —se excusó Amy, pero Hagrid no se dio por enterado.

—¡Ah, hola, Amy! —saludó el semi-gigante, viendo que llevaba a Hermione de la mano—. ¿Una escapada romántica?

Amy se puso colorada y fue Hermione quien tomó la palabra.

—No, solamente quiere mostrarme algo.

Hagrid se inclinó para estar al mismo nivel de Hermione.

—No sería malo si lo fuese —dijo en un tono confidencial.

—Gracias por el voto de confianza, Hagrid, pero tengo un poco de prisa.

Amy siguió guiando a Hermione hasta que ambas salieron del Gran Salón y subieron las escaleras hasta llegar a la torre de Astronomía. Cuando se dio cuenta de dónde estaba, Hermione frunció el ceño.

—Amy, la torre de Astronomía es un lugar prohibido para los estudiantes.

—Lo sé, pero lo que quiero mostrarte requiere de un ambiente… especial.

—¿Y qué me vas a mostrar?

Amy le guiñó un ojo.

—Es una fortuna que hoy no haya nubes —dijo, mirando hacia el horizonte, donde se podía ver la luna llena, sus hilos plateados iluminando la torre y dibujando sombras difusas—. Se ve hermosa la luna hoy.

Hermione miró en la misma dirección que Amy y sonrió.

—Tienes razón.

—¿Sabes, Hermione? Cuando decidí aceptar la invitación de estudiar aquí, jamás imaginé ser campeona del Torneo de los Tres Magos, ser ridiculizada por Draco Malfoy o que en algún momento mis propios compañeros me dieran la espalda.

—O que yo te hubiera tratado como la mierda.

—Pero de todo lo inesperado que me ha ocurrido, hay una de la que puedo decir que estoy muy agradecida.

Hermione, por alguna razón, sintió que su corazón aceleraba su pulso y, segundos más tarde, sintió un calor en su interior que nada tenía que ver con el vino de elfo y su estómago se retorció como una pitón nerviosa.

Amy extrajo su talismán, el mismo que había visto Hermione mientras ella entrenaba en aquella aula vacía y lo alzó al techo de la torre. Hermione no entendía nada, hasta que Amy alzó la voz.

—¡POR EL PODER ESTELAR DE MERCURIO!

Un repentino destello azulado cegó a Hermione por unos cuantos segundos hasta que el brillo cesó. Pero no pudo ver correctamente hasta que sus ojos se hubieran acostumbrado a la poca luz, y cuando lo hizo, su boca se abrió sin que ella se diera cuenta. La persona que estaba delante de ella no era Amy, sino que alguien más, alguien que usaba un uniforme que Hermione había visto antes.

—Eres… eres…

—Así es —dijo la mujer en un tono idéntico al de Amy, pero sonaba más bajo e íntimo—. Soy Sailor Mercury. Perdóname por haberte ocultado lo que soy, pero no lo habrías entendido si te lo hubiera confesado antes.

Pero Hermione no estaba enojada con Sailor Mercury… o Amy. No podía estarlo, porque Amy le había prometido contarle su secreto en algún momento… y había cumplido con su palabra.

—Guau —dijo Hermione, quien notó cómo sonreía sin que ella lo quisiera—. Todo este tiempo… he sido amiga de una Sailor Senshi.

—Te dije que había una cosa de la que estoy muy agradecida de haber aceptado entrar a Hogwarts —dijo Sailor Mercury, avanzando un paso hacia Hermione, quien retrocedió, tocando la pared con su espalda—. Y es haberte conocido.

Hermione, en ese momento, entendió por qué se sentía de esa forma. Y las siguientes palabras de Sailor Mercury refrendaron sus pensamientos.

—Me gustas mucho, Hermione —dijo dulcemente, poniendo las manos sobre sus hombros y mirándola fijamente a los ojos—. Por un tiempo no supe cómo decírtelo, hasta que me di cuenta que era tiempo que supieras quién soy en realidad. Pensé que abriéndome ante ti podría ser más honesta con mis sentimientos.

Hermione no sabía qué decir o hacer. Sailor Mercury estaba muy cerca de ella. La luz de la luna se reflejaba en su tiara y en sus ojos azules.

—No espero que me digas que sientes lo mismo por mí —continuó Sailor Mercury, acercándose un poco más y notó que Hermione le había tomado por la cintura—. Si no sientes lo mismo que yo, eres libre de irte y continuar siendo mi amiga. Si te gusto, no digas nada y bésame.

Y se hizo el silencio en la torre de Astronomía. Hermione sentía su cuerpo entumecido, como si sus nervios no funcionaran correctamente. Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando sintió la profundidad de la mirada de Sailor Mercury penetrar en sus ojos. Los ojos eran el espejo del alma, alguien había dicho, y Hermione percibió que sus sentimientos eran genuinos e intensos.

 _Es hermosa_ se dijo Hermione, a quien se le estaba haciendo difícil sostener la mirada de Sailor Mercury. _Es tan inocente y a la vez tan valiente._ Pronto, el hecho que Sailor Mercury fuese una mujer careció de importancia. _Los sentimientos son los que importan._ Y lo que estaba sintiendo Hermione solamente podía conducir a un desenlace.

Sailor Mercury mostró una pequeña sonrisa cuando sintió que las manos que sostenían su cintura la empujaron suavemente hacia el cuerpo de Hermione. Hubo un momento en el que tiempo pareció detenerse y, otro momento más tarde, sintió los labios de Hermione rozar los suyos. Fue como una caricia primero, luego fue una dulce colisión de seda con seda. Ambas cerraron sus ojos, apretándose la una contra la otra, besándose en cámara lenta, ladeando sus cabezas y abrazándose suavemente. Era como si el mundo a su alrededor se hubiera desdibujado y ambas estuvieran dentro de una burbuja, donde todo lo que importaba era dar y recibir pasión y deseo.

Sin embargo, como todo en la vida, aquel alegre olvido se evaporó en mil volutas de luz y Hermione y Sailor Mercury se separaron lentamente, como sin atreverse a creer lo que había pasado y, sin embargo, sus caras se iluminaron con amplias sonrisas.

—¿Eso era lo que querías mostrarme?

—Sí —respondió Sailor Mercury, alzando su cetro y volviendo a ser Amy—. Ya eres digna de mi secreto y, por supuesto, puedes compartirlo con Harry y Ron, pero con nadie más.

—No te preocupes. Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.

Amy y Hermione salieron de la torre de Astronomía tomadas de la mano y bajaron por las escaleras, sin saber que un par de ojos había visto todo lo que allí había ocurrido.


	9. Vacaciones en Tokio

VIII  
Vacaciones en Tokio

Harry, Ron, Hermione y Amy viajaban a once mil metros de altura, en primera clase, cortesía de la madre de esta última. Los cuatro ocupaban asientos que se oponían unos con otros, de forma que siempre estuvieran mirándose las caras. La mesa entre ambos pares de asientos había resultado ser muy conveniente.

—Así que ahora son pareja —dijo Ron, refiriéndose a Amy y Hermione. Ambas intercambiaron miradas de complicidad.

—Esa es una palabra muy grande todavía —repuso Hermione, pero aun así tomaba la mano de Amy—, pero me he acostumbrado a estar con otra chica como más que una amiga.

—Yo todavía estoy procesando la idea—añadió Amy, apretando la mano de Hermione—. ¡No hallo el momento de contar esto a mis amigas!

—El baile fue todo un éxito —dijo Harry, recordando un momento bastante íntimo que había tenido con Cho en un aula vacía, lo que le hizo poner una cara de estúpido—. Sobre todo para Ron.

Ron se puso colorado.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Amy y Hermione se miraron, sonriendo como cuando una chica guarda un secreto que se muere por revelar.

—Te vimos, Ron —dijo Hermione, conteniendo las ganas de reírse—. Cuando Amy y yo veníamos de la torre de Astronomía. Estabas en un aula vacía, con los pantalones abajo.

—Y Linda estaba inclinada y dándote la espalda, con la falda arriba y los calzones abajo —añadió Amy, llevándose una mano a la boca para contener la risa.

—No pudiste resistirte, ¿verdad, picarón? —dijo Hermione burlonamente y Ron enrojeció más si cabe.

—No… no es lo que ustedes piensan.

—¿Y qué es lo que pensamos, eh? —retó Harry con una sonrisa mordaz. La tez de Ron adquirió el color de una manzana madura.

—Estábamos… bueno… estábamos…

—No te avergüences, Ron —dijo Harry, palmeando el hombro de su amigo—. Mejor ahora que después.

—Lo que me sorprende es que Linda se haya atrevido a hacerlo —intervino Amy, quien había hecho que ella fuese con Ron al baile para empezar—. Ella normalmente es muy reservada, pero se iluminó como el sol cuando supo que Ron estaba buscando pareja para el baile.

—Las calladitas son las peores —acotó Harry. Hermione le dedicó una mirada de desdén.

—Solamente espero que no haya… consecuencias —dijo Hermione, bien consciente de lo que podía implicar el sexo irresponsable—. Imagino que tomaste "medidas", ¿verdad, Ron?

El aludido tragó saliva. Ese asunto no estaba exactamente en lo alto de su lista de prioridades en aquel momento. Era la primera vez que le ocurría algo como eso y estuvo a punto de pegarle un puntapié a la magia en varias oportunidades a causa de su inexperiencia, pero había salido adelante y, lo que había sido una fortuna, ningún profesor los había visto.

—No… no recuerdo. No sabía que había que tomar "medidas" para eso.

Hermione suspiró en señal de exasperación.

—¿Acaso tu padre no te platicó nada sobre eso? ¡Tienes catorce años, por el amor de Merlín!

Ron no dijo nada. Ni su padre ni su madre le habían dicho ninguna cosa sobre el sexo y cómo era esa la forma en que los seres humanos llegaban al mundo. Sin embargo, la conversación había tenido un efecto inesperado en Amy. Su madre le había hablado sobre el tema cuando ella hubo cumplido trece años, pero lo había hecho pensando en la eventualidad que tuviera un encuentro íntimo con un chico. No había dicho nada sobre cómo dos chicas hacían el amor. Hermione la miró inquisitivamente y supo lo que Amy estaba pensando.

—Es muy pronto para pensar en eso —dijo Hermione con delicadeza—. Ni siquiera sé si yo estoy lista para dar ese paso contigo. Lo único que tengo claro es que nuestros corazones sabrán cuándo estemos preparadas para eso.

Amy se quedó en silencio por un rato antes de tomar la mejilla de Hermione con una mano.

—Tienes razón. Cuando ese día llegue, sabré qué hacer.

Los cuatro llegaron a Tokio en la mañana y las consecuencias del jet lag se hicieron ver en cuanto Amy y los demás pisaron el aeropuerto. El grupo fue a buscar el equipaje y, cuando lo hicieron, tuvieron que vadear un sinfín de turistas y gente ofreciendo servicios de taxi y otros métodos de transporte. Sin embargo, Amy sabía que ya había un vehículo esperándola en la salida.

Y en efecto, así era. Y junto al automóvil esperaba un hombre alto, de cabello negro, corto y ojos celestes.

—¡Hola, Darien! —saludó Amy con una mano.

—Hola, Amy —dijo el tal Darien, mirando a los demás que la acompañaban—. Ustedes son amigos de Amy, ¿o me equivoco?

—Lo somos —dijeron Harry y Ron a coro, pero parecía haber algo malo con la voz de Hermione, porque abría y cerraba la boca sin articular palabra alguna. Ron buscó la mirada de Harry y ambos soltaron unas risitas.

—¿Qué le pasa a ella? —inquirió Darien, notando el mutismo de Hermione. Ron iba a responder, pero Amy se le adelantó.

—No te preocupes. Creo que se llevó una impresión mayor de la que pensó.

Darien se ocupó de guardar las maletas en el baúl del vehículo y, una vez que todos estuvieran a bordo, hundió el pie en el acelerador y salió de las inmediaciones del aeropuerto. Amy iba en el asiento del copiloto y Harry, Ron y Hermione iban atrás.

—¿Qué te pasó, Hermione? —murmuró Ron, aprovechando que Darien estaba más pendiente del camino que de sus palabras—. Fue como si hubieras visto un fantasma.

—Ese hombre llamado Darien —repuso Hermione en un susurro desesperado—. Amy me mostró una fotografía de él, pero jamás esperé que fuese tan guapo en persona.

Ron le dedicó una mirada mordaz.

—Así que de eso se trataba. ¿Tan pronto olvidaste a Amy?

—Ella solamente lo encuentra inusualmente atractivo, Ron —puntualizó Harry, al tanto que Hermione podía explotar en cualquier minuto—. No es que tenga ganas de saltarle encima.

Hermione le sonrió a modo de aprobación.

—Por cierto, me sorprendí al principio cuando me contaste que Amy era Sailor Mercury —dijo Ron a Hermione, recordando que ella había aceptado compartir su secreto con él y Harry—, pero después lo pensé bien y como que tiene sentido. No me extraña que Amy hubiera podido pasar la primera prueba de ese modo. Es una guerrera con experiencia.

Amy se puso colorada.

—Por cierto, Hermione —preguntó Harry, escogiendo con cuidado sus palabras—, ¿cómo te sentiste cuando cobraste conciencia que besaste a una Sailor Senshi?

—No me sentí especial o algo por el estilo —repuso Hermione—, pero Amy lucía diferente como Sailor Mercury, con más confianza en sí misma que cuando es… bueno… normal. Me sentí más atraída por ella y, ahora que sé que esa chica de las botas celestes es Amy, ya no puedo negar lo que siento por ella.

—Te desconozco, Hermione —dijo Ron, asombrado.

Darien se estacionó en un espacio acondicionado para ello, y después de una caminata corta y unas escaleras interminables, Harry y los demás llegaron a una especie de santuario. Había unos caracteres kanji en una especie de portal de madera, pero ninguno de los invitados sabía qué diablos significaban aquello símbolos.

—Este es el Templo Hikawa —dijo Amy, adelantándose a los demás e indicando con un gesto a que esperaran—. Voy a buscar a mis amigas.

Hermione había conocido a las amigas de Amy, aunque fuese en fotografías, pero Harry y Ron no las conocían. Aquello explicaba el nerviosismo de ambos chicos. Darien lucía imperturbable.

No pasaron más de dos minutos cuando Amy volvió junto con cuatro chicas que parecían ser de su edad. Una de ellas era muy alta y Ron fijó su vista en ella. Tenía el cabello castaño tomado en una cola de caballo y sus ojos eran verdes. El recuerdo de esa noche con Linda estuvo a punto de esfumarse de su cabeza. Harry, por otro lado, se había fijado en la chica rubia de los moños. Había algo especial acerca de esa joven, como si un aura de misterio la envolviera… al menos hasta que ella tropezó con una piedra y cayó de cabeza al suelo. Harry soltó una risa floja y las demás se llevaron las manos a sus caras.

—Harry, Ron, Hermione, quiero presentarles a mis amigas —dijo Amy, poniéndose entre ambos grupos—. Ellas son Serena, Rei, Lita y Mina.

—Hola —corearon las amigas de Amy. Hermione y Harry devolvieron el saludo amistosamente, pero Ron se había puesto colorado mientras seguía devorando con la mirada a la chica del cabello castaño.

—Ella es Lita —aclaró Amy a Ron, ahogando una risita con su mano—, es una excelente cocinera, aunque no te recomiendo que la ofendas o la trates mal, porque podrías arrepentirte.

—Parece que hiciste nuevos amigos —dijo Lita, tomando el hombro de Amy.

—Y tengo más allá en Escocia —repuso Amy, buscando con la mirada a Hermione, quien hablaba animadamente con Rei, mientras Harry dialogaba con Serena.

—¿Y conociste a algún chico guapo en ese colegio? —preguntó Mina a Amy. Ella se puso ligeramente colorada.

—Bueno… no exactamente —dijo, justo en el momento en que Hermione y Rei se acercaban a Amy—. Hay chicos atractivos en ese lugar, pero ninguno que me hiciera sentir especial—. A continuación, Amy se puso al lado de Hermione y la tomó de la mano, mostrando una sonrisa luminosa.

Mina se quedó con la boca abierta.

—¡No me digas que ella es…!

—Sí —dijo Amy, otra vez poniéndose colorada—. Es mi pareja.

Las demás escucharon las palabras de Amy y en segundos la acribillaron a preguntas sobre cómo la había conocido, si era inteligente y cómo se había enamorado de ella. Serena era la que más interesada estaba en la relación de Amy con Hermione. Estuvo a punto de sepultar a ambas chicas con consejos amorosos cuando intervino la única fuerza que podía frenar a Serena de hacer lo que fuese.

—¡Darien! —chilló, corriendo a los brazos de su novio, casi botándolo al suelo. Sin embargo, Darien solamente reía mientras abrazaba a Serena.

—Espero que estén cómodos aquí —dijo Rei, dirigiendo la palabra a Harry, Ron y Hermione—. Mañana tendremos un día muy interesante y ojalá que divertido.

* * *

Pese a que no era una época del año propicia para un baño, el grupo no se dirigía a la playa, sino a unas termas que en ese momento estaban siendo bastante visitadas por gente buscando un relajo.

Cuando Hermione, Amy y los demás llegaron, vieron que las termas eran más grandes de lo que ellos habían imaginado. La superficie cubierta por el agua humeante era tan grande como la de un lago pequeño, algo que no era muy común, sobre todo en una zona sin gran actividad volcánica. Por lo mismo, el lugar parecía más un lugar de veraneo, y el hecho que hubiese una temperatura ambiente agradable contribuía a la proliferación de quitasoles y otros elementos que normalmente se encontrarían en una playa.

—¡Es mejor de lo que imaginé! —gritó Serena con su voz chillona, saltando de la emoción, bajo la mirada inquisitiva de Hermione.

—¿Siempre es así? —preguntó a Amy. Ella soltó una pequeña carcajada.

—Bueno, siempre y cuando Rini no le estorbe —repuso ella, viendo que la niña del extraño cabello rosado se mantenía muy cerca de Darien—. Y te recomiendo que hagas la vista gorda cuando la veas con él. La relación que tiene Rini con Darien es un poco extraña.

Pero a Hermione le costaba trabajo hacer la vista gorda, sobre todo porque Rini parecía comportarse como la novia de Darien. _Electra estaría orgullosa de esa mocosa._

Todos se habían enfundado sus respectivos trajes de baño y algunos de ellos, entre los que se contaban Serena, Mina y Ron, corrieron como alma que lleva el diablo hacia las aguas, mientras Amy, Hermione y Darien se quedaron atrás, esperando a que la temperatura fuese la adecuada.

—¿Cómo estás, preciosa? —dijo una voz detrás de Hermione. Era una voz extraña con un timbre extraño.

Hermione miró hacia atrás y su voz le volvió a fallar. La persona que le había hablado era un chico, y uno muy atractivo. Su cabello era muy corto y del color de la paja. Vestía una camiseta blanca y unos pantalones cortos de color amarillo crema. No usaba sandalias.

—¿Te pasa algo, linda? —insistió el desconocido con tal aplomo que Hermione no supo cómo reaccionar. Bastaron dos días para que dos razones muy potentes para volver a ser heterosexual se pusieran en su camino. Hermione normalmente no se dejaba llevar por la apariencia de una persona, pero ella también tenía hormonas y, por desgracia, estaba en _esa_ edad—. Vamos, dime algo, que no quiero hablar solo.

Darien notó que alguien estaba hablando con Hermione y reconoció aquella voz de inmediato.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Tomando unas vacaciones —dijo el desconocido, encogiéndose de hombros—, y conociendo chicas lindas.

—Tú siempre haces eso —dijo una voz de mujer que sonaba ligeramente irritada y Hermione vio a una chica de cabello verde ondulado y ojos azules. Usaba un traje de baño de una pieza y tampoco llevaba sandalias en sus pies. Por desgracia, Amy también giró su cabeza y se quedó sin voz. La joven del cabello verde esmeralda era muy hermosa, e incluso aquel adjetivo se quedaba corto.

—Por favor, Michiru, solamente estoy hablando con ella —dijo el chico desconocido, pero Michiru seguía con los ojos entornados.

—Otra cosa que siempre haces, Haruka —le recriminó esa tal Michiru. Darien se puso de pie para acabar con el asunto de una vez por todas.

—Amy, Hermione, ellas son Haruka y Michiru —dijo el joven—. Sí, Hermione. Haruka es una chica, aunque no lo parezca, y es pareja de Michiru.

Pese a que Amy y Hermione deberían haberse sentido aliviadas, ninguna de las dos pudo evitar sentirse ligeramente decepcionada.

—¿Desde cuándo hay chicas aparentando ser chicos? —preguntó Hermione en confusión mientras veía a Haruka y Michiru alejarse hacia la playa—. Digo, Haruka me engañó bastante bien.

—Y esa Michiru es sobrenaturalmente hermosa —añadió Amy y Hermione la miró con reprobación—. No lo dije con ánimos de ofenderte, Hermione. Tú sabes que me gustas por otras razones.

—Lo siento —dijo Hermione en voz baja—, es que esas dos no parecen de este planeta.

—¿Qué te parece si nos damos un baño? —propuso Amy y Hermione asintió antes de ponerse de pie y caminar hacia el lago. Sin embargo, Amy la tomó del brazo.

—¿Acaso no íbamos a bañarnos?

—No allí —aclaró Amy, tomándola de la mano y conduciéndola hacia un camino que se perdía en medio de un bosque—. Conozco un lugar más retirado, más íntimo.

Hermione le dedicó una mirada coqueta.

—Me gusta cómo suena eso.

Mientras Darien se unía a los demás en un juego colectivo de arrojar la pelota —y Serena ya había recibido varios pelotazos en la cara— Amy y Hermione desaparecieron en el bosque, hacia un sector del lago termal que otorgaba más privacidad.

—Esto está perfecto —dijo Hermione, emocionada al ver una pequeña piscina termal, tan pequeña que podría tener el tamaño de un jacuzzi de motel.

—Hay varias de estas piscinas en miniatura en este sector —explicó Amy, señalando en dirección a los árboles—. No podría costear este lugar si no tuviera una madre adinerada, porque estos lugares están pensados para las parejas… y me guste o no, la privacidad tiene un precio.

—Ay, no tuviste que hacerlo, Amy —dijo Hermione, apenada.

—Me he dado cuenta que no actúas mucho como mi pareja cuando estamos con nuestros amigos —dijo Amy, procurando sonar comprensiva en lugar de acusadora—. Y pensé en que tal vez todavía no estás totalmente acostumbrada a estar conmigo.

—No… no fue mi intención…

—Hermione —dijo Amy con una sonrisa—, por eso estamos aquí, para que podamos estar juntas, lejos de los demás, lejos de todo—. A continuación, Amy se metió al agua e invitó a Hermione a que hiciera lo mismo. Cuando lo hizo, Amy se acercó lentamente, mostrando una sonrisa muy diferente a la que siempre ostentaba.

—El agua está deliciosa —dijo Hermione, sintiendo cómo sus músculos se relajaban, enviando oleadas de placer a lo largo y ancho de todo su cuerpo—. Y el silencio también ayuda.

Amy no dijo nada. Solamente salvó la distancia que había entre ella y Hermione, envolviendo los brazos alrededor de su cuello. Solamente se podía escuchar el sonido del agua chocar contra las paredes de roca. Ni siquiera las aves se atrevían a rasgar aquel silencio cómplice que conspiraba a favor del deseo.

—Estamos solas, Hermione —susurró Amy, mirándola fijamente a los ojos—. Déjate llevar.

Y ella se dejó llevar, tal como lo hizo aquella noche en la torre de Astronomía. Hermione se permitió, por segunda vez en su vida, actuar por su corazón antes que por su mente. Y el corazón no distinguía entre género, raza, sangre, color, tendencias políticas o creencias religiosas. Besó a Amy con un poco más de ímpetu, apretándola contra ella, haciéndola suya. Cerró sus ojos, queriendo sentir, no ver. Los ojos podían engañar, podían conducir a prejuicios, prejuicios que no necesitaba en ese momento.

Fue como una constante colisión de labios. Amy abandonaba la boca de Hermione para volver a besarla, tal como un buceador que necesitara aire para volver a hundirse en el mar. No pasó mucho rato para que sus lenguas pasaran de ser espectadores a jugadores clave de aquel juego secreto. El sonido de sus respiraciones agitarse se sobrepuso a todo lo demás y contribuyó a que el momento fuese aún más íntimo. Era un círculo que se alimentaba a sí mismo y ninguna de las dos sabía cuándo detenerse.

Ninguna de las dos estaba al tanto del horror que había comenzado a desatarse en el lago.


	10. Magos y Sailor Senshi

IX  
Magos y Sailor Senshi

Amy y Hermione se separaron más bruscamente de lo que habían deseado.

Todo iba muy bien, nadie estaba viéndolas, pero cuando Amy trató, involuntariamente, de quitarle el traje de baño a Hermione, ella se vio invadida por un ataque de pánico que la hizo abandonar sus labios.

—Lo siento —dijo Amy, avergonzada, tentada en bajar la mirada, pero por alguna razón, no lo hizo—. No quise hacerlo.

No obstante, Hermione también lucía cohibida.

—No, no es tu culpa —dijo, alejándose un poco de Amy—. Es… es que todo está pasando muy rápido… y también estuve a punto de dejarme llevar. Ya te dije que todavía no estoy lista para… bueno…

—¿Hacer el amor? —completó Amy, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa—. Creo que tu reacción habló por ti. No quiero ni imaginar qué hubiera pasado si no te hubieras detenido.

—Ahora que lo dices… ni siquiera sé cómo dos chicas pueden.

—Ese es un buen punto —dijo Amy, nadando hacia la orilla y saliendo del agua, cogiendo una toalla y secándose—. Aunque pienso que no se trata de saber, sino de sentir. Eso es algo que debes tener siempre presente, Hermione, que las cosas más hermosas de esta vida se sienten, no se piensan. Tú… parece que piensas demasiado… usas mucho tu mente.

Hermione no dijo nada. Como Amy, nadó hasta la orilla, salió del agua y se secó. Luego, tomó a Amy por la cintura, sosteniendo una vez más la mirada.

—Es eso lo que me hace… bueno… inteligente.

—Y yo pienso lo mismo, pero amar no es lo mismo que resolver un problema —dijo Amy, envolviendo el cuello de Hermione con sus brazos—. No puedes usar los sentimientos para rendir un examen, así como sería tonto emplear razonamientos lógicos para enamorar a alguien, ¿no crees?

—Entonces, ¿estás diciéndome que debo deshacerme de lo que me hace especial para amarte?

—Eso es lo que crees —dijo Amy, leyendo correctamente la mirada de Hermione, aunque no le trajo mucho consuelo—. ¿Qué te empujó a besarme cuando estábamos en la torre de Astronomía?

La pregunta pilló a Hermione con la guardia baja. La verdad, no sabía cuál había sido la razón por la que había emprendido semejante acción. Había sido como si una fuerza ajena a su voluntad hubiera tomado el control de su cuerpo.

—A decir verdad… no lo sé.

Amy dejó de abrazar a Hermione, luciendo decepcionada.

—Si me hubieras dicho que te importaba un comino, te habría dicho que era justo lo que necesitaba oír —dijo, tomando gentilmente los brazos de Hermione y apartándolos de su cintura—. No me malinterpretes. Me gustas mucho, pero parece que necesitas tiempo para pensar.

—Amy…

—No te preocupes —dijo ella con una sonrisa triste—. Te daré el tiempo que necesites. Cuando vuelvas a mí, sabré si estás actuando con tu corazón o con tu mente… y sabré si mi amor es correspondido o no.

Y Amy dejó sola a Hermione, quien difícilmente podía procesar lo que había ocurrido. Pero se dio cuenta que ella tenía razón. Tenía mucho en lo que reflexionar. Amy le había dicho cosas que no había escuchado de los labios de ninguna persona que conocía. Hermione no le habría dado mucha importancia en cualquier otra circunstancia, pero aquel era una ocasión especial, no por el ambiente y no por el momento.

Era por Amy.

* * *

Cuando Amy llegó al balneario principal, se dio cuenta que algo horrible estaba ocurriendo en el lugar.

La orilla del lago termal estaba tapizada con cadáveres, mientras que en el borde oriente parecía estar librándose una batalla, pues podían verse destellos a lo lejos. Con el corazón en un puño, Amy se transformó y corrió a toda prisa hacia el lugar donde vio los destellos.

Cuando llegó, vio a sus amigas tratando de usar sus poderes para acabar con una mujer de cabello rojizo y atuendo estrafalario que usaba lo que parecía ser un lanzallamas. Al lado de sus amigas, Harry y Ron realizaban encantamiento tras encantamiento, pero el fuego del lanzallamas parecía tener poderes mágicos también. Sailor Mercury se dio cuenta que sus amigos estaban tratando de proteger a dos jóvenes que, al parecer, eran Sailor Senshi.

Sailor Mercury aprovechó el factor sorpresa para utilizar su ataque de agua en contra de la agresora. El truco funcionó a la perfección. El lanzallamas quedó inutilizable y la mujer pelirroja maldijo, crispando los puños. Sailor Jupiter, notando la confusión, masacró a la enemiga con miles de voltios de electricidad, lo que la dejó apenas consciente. Parecía una batalla perdida, pero ella arrojó una bomba de humo, nublando la visión de los demás combatientes. Para cuando todo se hubo aclarado, la mujer del atuendo estrafalario había desaparecido.

—¡La teníamos! —gruñó Sailor Jupiter, esgrimiendo un puño hacia el lugar donde segundos antes estaba la mujer.

—¿Quién es ella? —quiso saber Sailor Mercury. Las demás se reunieron con ella.

—Extrañábamos luchar contigo —dijo Sailor Venus, sonriendo.

—No sabemos quién rayos es —respondió Sailor Mars, suspirando en señal de cansancio—. Apareció de la nada y comenzó a matar gente hasta que aparecieron esas dos engreídas.

—¿Ellas dos? —preguntó Sailor Mercury, señalando a las dos Sailor Senshi heridas—. No sabía que hay más de nosotras.

—Créeme, no son como nosotras —gruñó Sailor Mars con desagrado—. Ellas dicen que somos un estorbo… algo curioso, porque fuiste tú la que les salvaste el trasero. Nosotras no podíamos hacerle daño, hasta que tú la tomaste por sorpresa.

—Harry y Ron fueron una gran ayuda —dijo Sailor Jupiter, mirando de reojo a los dos magos—. Si no fuese por su magia, nosotras estaríamos fritas… literalmente.

—Bueno, no pudimos hacer gran cosa contra ese fuego raro —dijo Ron, notando que faltaba alguien—. Por cierto, ¿dónde está Sailor Moon?

Fue Sailor Mercury quien la vio. Estaba tirada sobre el suelo, con una gran quemadura en buena parte de su cuerpo. Luego, Sailor Mars recordó que Sailor Moon se había interpuesto entre la agresora y Sailor Uranus y Neptune, tratando de protegerlas.

—¡Tenemos que llevarla a un hospital! —gritó Sailor Mercury y Sailor Jupiter tomó a Sailor Moon en brazos. Sin embargo, ninguna de ellas sabía cómo llegar, hasta que un vehículo deportivo hizo sonar la bocina. Al volante iba un sujeto ataviado con un frac, un sombrero de copa y un antifaz.

—¡Rápido, antes que sea demasiado tarde! —exclamó Tuxedo Mask y las cuatro Sailor Senshi abordaron el automóvil, cuidando que Sailor Moon no se lastimara. Harry y Ron vieron cómo el deportivo se alejaba de las termas, esperando que Sailor Moon se recuperara pronto.

—¿Qué pasó aquí? —dijo una voz conocida a espaldas de Harry y Ron. Ambos giraron sobre sus talones y se encontraron con Hermione. Lucía taciturna y sus ojos brillaban como cuando alguien estaba a punto de llorar.

—Lo mismo podría preguntarte —dijo Ron con un poco de agresividad, pero Harry le tomó por el hombro, tratando de tranquilizarlo.

—No seas tan duro, Ron. Es obvio que a ella no le pasa algo bueno.

Hermione miró al suelo y Ron notó que Harry tenía razón. Lamentó haberse comportado de ese modo con ella.

—Es Amy —dijo ella con una voz apenas audible, como si en el fondo no quisiera que sus dos mejores amigos la escucharan—. Creo que tengo el récord del romance lésbico más corto que jamás haya existido.

Harry se acercó a ella y rodeó su hombro con un brazo.

—Creo que estás siendo muy dura contigo misma.

—Ella… bueno… ella no me dejó, pero sí me dijo que yo necesitaba tiempo para…

Por fortuna para Hermione, Harry la había entendido a la perfección.

—Bueno, no es fácil aceptar que te gustan otras mujeres —dijo él, apretándola contra él— y, para serte honesto, creo que tu gran problema es que piensas mucho cuando se trata de amor. Créeme, te lo dice alguien que le tomó un año para invitar a salir a la chica que le gusta. No es agradable. La impotencia de no poder decirle lo que sientes a alguien puede llegar a ser paralizante.

—Fue lo mismo que me dijo Amy —dijo Hermione con un poco más de ánimo—. Tiene razón, pero no lo hace fácil.

—Nada en esta vida lo es —dijo Harry, recordando todo lo que le había ocurrido hasta ese momento—. Hemos pasado por más cosas que el estudiante promedio y ninguna de ellas fue fácil. Pero ha valido la pena, eso tenlo por seguro. Todo lo que vale la pena es difícil.

Hermione no dijo nada, pero supo que Harry tenía razón. Nada que valiera la pena era simple o fácil de obtener, de otro modo, ¿cuál era el sentido de haber pasado por tantas dificultades? No obstante, la única duda que tenía era si Amy iba a volver a sus brazos en algún momento.

 _Cuando vuelvas a mí, sabré si estás actuando con tu corazón o con tu mente… y sabré si mi amor es correspondido o no._

Hermione entendió que el destino de su relación con Amy estaba en sus manos. Pero tenía un gran obstáculo que superar.

* * *

En la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos no se permitía el ingreso de más de dos visitantes por vez. Sin embargo, todos sabían que el diagnóstico que Serena enfrentaba no era nada alentador.

El médico que la había examinado le dijo a Amy y a las demás que Serena había sufrido quemaduras de tercer grado en un sesenta por ciento de su cuerpo y había muchas probabilidades que no consiguiera sobrevivir. Como era de esperarse, las chicas no fueron capaces de decir siquiera una palabra. Hubo unos llantos aislados, golpes en la pared y otras muestras de desesperación. Rei era la que más preocupada estaba por Serena y se paseaba de un lado a otro por el pasillo, tratando de darse fuerza ante la situación, pero las imágenes de Serena muerta eran difíciles de apartar de su cabeza.

La otra persona que tenía su estómago retorcido y su corazón contraído era Darien, quien estaba junto a Serena. Por supuesto, sus quemaduras habían sido lavadas para que no se infectaran y había sido inundada con antibióticos para prevenir precisamente eso, además de un poderoso sedante para que ella no sintiera el dolor de sus heridas. Pese a todo ello, sus signos vitales seguían debilitándose.

—Por favor, Serena —imploraba Darien, inclinado frente a la cama de su novia, resistiendo las ganas de llorar—, no me hagas esto. Tú siempre has sido fuerte. Puedes superar esto.

La otra persona presente en la sala contemplaba el drama desarrollarse, un millón de pensamientos revoloteando sin cesar dentro de su cabeza. Escuchaba a Darien motivando a una persona inconsciente para que se aferrara a la vida, aunque sabía que las posibilidades que Serena viviera eran demasiado pequeñas. Tal vez a eso se refería Amy con eso de pensar demasiado. Se dejaba llevar demasiado por probabilidades y, sin embargo, Darien seguía animando a Serena. _¿A qué le tengo miedo?_ Sabía que, por lógica, Serena estaba prácticamente condenada a morir pero, ¿iba a dejar que eso pasara, solamente porque todo apuntaba a ello? El sólo pensamiento le hizo sentirse avergonzada de sí misma.

Y resultaba que había una forma de salvar la vida de Serena.

Hermione, sin decir ninguna palabra, salió de la sala, dejando a Darien solo con su novia y buscó a Harry y Ron. Ellos no estaban lejos de las amigas de Serena y lucían igual de preocupados que las demás.

—Tenemos que irnos —dijo Hermione y Harry y Ron la miraron con desconcierto, a lo que ella respondió—. Hay una forma de salvar a Serena, pero necesito que ustedes me acompañen.

—¿Y para qué nos necesitas? —quiso saber Harry, confundido—. Se ve que tú puedes hacerlo por tu cuenta.

—Sólo vengan conmigo —insistió Hermione con apremio—. Les explicaré en el camino.

Hermione no lucía extrañada que en Tokio hubiera un callejón similar al que había en Londres. Sin embargo, jamás esperó que el callejón Mirakuru estuviera debajo del templo Hikawa. Resultaba que Arthur Weasley había estado una vez allí por un asunto de su trabajo que involucraba sushi encantado y le dijo a Ron que las escaleras conducían a lugares distintos si se decía una pequeña contraseña. Por supuesto, la contraseña funcionaba solamente con magos y cualquier muggle que la dijera solamente haría el ridículo.

Harry, Ron y Hermione miraron las escaleras que conducían al templo y ella pronunció la contraseña. Las escaleras se movieron abruptamente y, en lugar de ascender, descendían hacia una enorme galería. Sin perder más tiempo, el trío se adentró en la oscuridad, solamente para recibir la luz del sol. Los edificios tenían la apariencia de las construcciones japonesas antiguas y, para alivio de Hermione, los carteles no contenían caracteres kanji. El señor Weasley le había dicho a Ron que los carteles estaban encantados para cambiar de acuerdo a la lengua que hablaba quien lo viese.

Gracias a ese ingenioso sistema, Hermione encontró rápidamente la botica y compró esencia de díctamo con dinero de Harry. Él siempre se sentía ligeramente cohibido cuando tenía que pagar algo, pues inevitablemente pensaba en la familia de Ron y su solemne pobreza.

Cuando el trío regresó a la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos, todos los presentes lucían acongojados. Amy y Rei acababan de salir de la sala en la que Serena se debatía entre la vida y la muerte, ambas con expresiones lúgubres.

—Está en coma —anunció Amy, con lágrimas en los ojos—. Los médicos tuvieron que hacerlo porque los sedantes no son suficientes para el dolor que está sintiendo—. Amy se sonó la nariz y se limpió los ojos con la manga de su sudadera—. Pero sus signos vitales siguen debilitándose. Temo lo peor.

Hermione se sintió extraña cuando Amy terminó de hablar, como si sus piernas trataran de moverse por su propia cuenta. Su corazón también dio un vuelco muy doloroso cuando se dio cuenta que una parte de ella que no era su mente quería ir a consolar a Amy. Pero se había detenido. Se había quedado de pie, mirando cómo su ex novia sufría por Serena.

 _¡Por Merlín! ¡Amy tiene razón!_

Si hubiera actuado con su corazón, ya estaría abrazándola, con independencia de lo que estuviera pensando. Por último, por el ánimo de hacer algo, Hermione entró sola a la sala, asegurándose que no hubiera ningún médico o enfermero mirando. Vio a Serena, recostada de espaldas a la cama, los ojos cerrados y una bata de hospital envolviendo su cuerpo. No se permitió el lujo de sentirse triste y extrajo la esencia de díctamo de su morral. Quitó las sábanas, removió la bata de hospital con un movimiento de su varita y expuso la zona quemada. Hermione arrugó la cara y esparció la esencia de díctamo por la piel chamuscada y fue tocando su piel con la varita. Las quemaduras fueron retrocediendo, volviéndose rosadas y, segundo más tarde, su piel lucía como si jamás hubiese sido expuesta al fuego. Asegurándose de hacer un trabajo pulcro, Hermione vistió nuevamente a Serena y la tapó con las sábanas. Nadie sabría lo que había pasado.

Cuando salió de la sala, Harry y Ron la miraron inquisitivamente y Hermione les guiñó un ojo.

La vida de Serena ya no corría peligro. Todo había salido a la perfección.

O al menos eso era lo que Hermione pensaba.


	11. Amy expuesta

X  
Amy expuesta

El segundo semestre había comenzado y Amy había escogido volver a Hogwarts, pese a que deseaba quedarse con sus amigas y ayudarlas a combatir a las Brujas 5. Sin embargo, Serena y las demás no querían que Amy renunciara a sus sueños por ellas y, después de muchos abrazos y lágrimas, nuestra protagonista regresó a Escocia, con su mente en la segunda prueba del Torneo.

Hermione se había ofrecido a ayudarla en lo que pudiera, pero Amy le había dicho que ya tenía todo el asunto solucionado y que solamente necesitaba practicar unos pocos encantamientos, y uno de ellos requería mucha precisión.

—No te hagas un lío con esto, Hermione —le dijo Ron un frío día de enero mientras él, ella y Harry disfrutaban de una cerveza de manteca en Las Tres Escobas gracias a una visita programada a Hogsmeade—. Estoy seguro que ella vendrá a ti si necesita ayuda.

—¡No es eso lo que me molesta! —gritó Hermione, lo que hizo que algunos clientes giraran la cabeza en su dirección. Dándose cuenta de que había llamado la atención de una mala forma, añadió en una voz más moderada—. Discúlpame, Ron, pero últimamente Amy ha estado un poco distante conmigo.

—¿Por qué?

—Ese es un asunto entre ella y yo —respondió Hermione con un poco más de prepotencia de la necesaria—. Discúlpame otra vez… tú no tienes la culpa de lo que me pasa. Es que… es que la necesito. ¡Todas las noches recuerdo ese momento en las termas, cuando ella y yo estábamos a solas! Ella trató de quitarme el traje de baño y… no pude continuar.

—¿Y qué te detuvo?

—¡No lo sé! —exclamó Hermione con desesperación—. Hay veces en las que hubiera querido continuar… hacerle el amor a Amy y a la mierda las consecuencias… pero… pero me vivo diciendo a mí misma que está mal. ¡Todas las noches es lo mismo! ¡Ya no lo soporto!

—¿Y por qué no tratas de solucionar el problema? —sugirió Harry. Hermione suspiró. Ella sabía lo que debía hacer, pero no estaba segura si era suficiente para recuperar el corazón de Amy.

—No es fácil —dijo Hermione, volviendo a suspirar.

—Nosotros podríamos ayudarte —dijo Harry, mirando a Ron, quien asintió con la cabeza.

Hermione iba a decirles que aquel era un asunto de chicas, cuando recordó qué era lo que hacía Harry cada vez que alguien cercano a él se encontraba en peligro o era víctima de alguna emoción, como cuando él había creído, erróneamente, que Sirius Black había asesinado a sus padres. Era cierto que había sido impulsivo, pero era precisamente eso lo que necesitaba Hermione.

—De hecho, tú podrías ayudarme, Harry.

Ron, por alguna razón, se sintió dejado de lado.

—¿Y qué puedo hacer yo?

—Con que estés a mi lado basta. De hecho, los necesito a ustedes dos, tal como ustedes me han necesitado antes.

La boca de Ron se curvó en una amplia sonrisa.

—¡Entonces recuperemos a Amy!

La primera oportunidad que tuvo Hermione para volver a tener a Amy en sus brazos se presentó dos días antes de la segunda prueba, después de que un incidente aparentemente inocuo estuvo a punto de tener consecuencias muy desagradables.

Todo había comenzado cuando Susan Bones no apareció en su clase de Botánica. Tampoco lo hizo en las clases siguientes. La profesora Sprout comunicó el problema a la profesora McGonagall, pues Dumbledore estaba en Londres por unos asuntos legales en el Ministerio de la Magia y ella reunió a todos los profesores para que registraran todo el castillo. También reclutaron a los fantasmas y a los prefectos de cada casa, pero parecía ser que Susan Bones había sido tragada por la tierra.

Cuando hubo anochecido, los profesores se habían reunido en el vestíbulo para discutir el siguiente curso de acción, cuando las puertas dobles se abrieron. A pocos metros de la entrada al castillo, una mujer de cabello celeste y un atuendo que solamente podía calificarse como estrafalario sostenía por el cuello a Susan Bones, mientras que otra mujer de indumentaria curiosa, de cabello castaño y expresión iracunda estaba de pie, entre los profesores y su colega del cabello celeste.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes? —inquirió el profesor Snape con su típica voz lenta y deliberada.

—No creo que eso sea lo más importante en este momento —dijo la mujer del cabello castaño—. Les diré algo: si uno de ustedes me trae a la señorita Mizuno, les diré quién soy.

—Si crees que puedes chantajearnos, estás muy equivocada —dijo la profesora McGonagall, aunque hubo un ligero temblor en la voz, cosa que la mujer frente a ella percibió.

—¡No estás en posición de amenazarnos! —rugió la mujer del cabello castaño—. Tráiganme a la señorita Mizuno o esta pobre chica pagará tu falta de cooperación con su vida. Y, creo que hace dos años atrás, ustedes estuvieron a punto de cerrar el colegio solamente porque unos cuantos alumnos fueron atacados. No me imagino que sucederá si uno de sus preciados lolos pierde la vida.

No había solución pacífica para el problema. La profesora McGonagall se dio cuenta de ello e indicó al profesor Flitwick que acudiera a su sala común a buscar a Amy.

—¿Para qué quieres a la señorita Mizuno? —preguntó Snape, quien lucía más pálido de lo habitual.

—Ya lo verás.

Se hizo un silencio tenso e incómodo en el vestíbulo mientras los profesores esperaban a que Amy apareciera. Tuvieron que pasar varios minutos para que ella hiciera acto de presencia y se detuviera frente a las dos invasoras.

—¿Qué quieren? —preguntó Amy con una voz pareja, notando un detalle en la indumentaria de ambas mujeres que le dijo algo muy importante sobre ellas.

—Es una pequeñez, la verdad —dijo la mujer del cabello castaño—. Escondes un secreto, Amy Mizuno. Quiero que lo reveles frente a todo el colegio, o esta mocosa va a morir.

La profesora McGonagall hizo que los demás profesores llamaran a todos los alumnos y que los dispusieran en los terrenos de Hogwarts. No iba a permitir que se repitiera lo que había ocurrido hace cincuenta años atrás, cuando la Cámara de los Secretos fue abierta y una pobre alumna hubo fallecido por culpa de eso.

Nadie se había dado cuenta que Amy lucía muy calmada para estar en semejante situación.

—Si revelo mi secreto, revelaré el de ustedes.

La cara de la mujer del cabello castaño mostró sorpresa por un segundo antes de echarse a reír.

—¿Y qué sabes tú de nosotras?

—Lo suficiente para ponerlas en evidencia —dijo Amy calmadamente—. Y aunque lograran matar a Susan, no podrán escapar de aquí incólumes, eso ténganlo por seguro.

La mujer del cabello castaño se quedó en silencio y Amy supo que ella estaba ponderando sus opciones. Sin embargo, por mucho que tratara de encontrar alguna palanca de la cual echar mano, se dio cuenta que había subestimado groseramente a Amy Mizuno.

Los profesores contuvieron el aliento mientras los segundos pasaban a velocidad de caracol. Finalmente, para alivio de todos, la mujer del cabello celeste soltó a Susan Bones y ella corrió a todo lo que daban sus piernas hacia las escaleras, desapareciendo de la vista de todos.

—Ni creas que esto se ha terminado, Amy Mizuno —gruñó la mujer del cabello castaño—. Ya lo verás.

Ambas mujeres hicieron un gesto con sus brazos y desaparecieron, sorprendiendo a los profesores. Amy, por otro lado, lucía preocupada. No sabía qué pensar sobre lo que había descubierto en relación con aquel par de intrusas. _¿Cómo es posible?_

—¿Se encuentra bien, señorita Mizuno? —inquirió la profesora McGonagall con una expresión de preocupación en su cara.

—Sí, solamente un poco cansada. ¿Puedo regresar a mi sala común?

—Por supuesto.

Amy ni se imaginaba que su mundo se iba a derrumbar en cosa de minutos el día de mañana.

Amy iba al Gran Salón a desayunar cuando se encontró con Draco Malfoy y sus guardaespaldas.

—Hola, Mizuno, ¿o debo decir, Sailor Mercury?

El corazón de Amy pareció fallarle por un par de segundos, insegura de si había escuchado correctamente.

—Te vi en la torre de Astronomía en el Baile de Navidad —dijo Draco, arrastrando las palabras, como siempre—. Vi cómo te transformabas en esa puta de la falda corta. ¿Todas ustedes se visten así?

Normalmente, Amy habría tenido una respuesta ingeniosa y no agresiva con la que poner a Malfoy en su sitio. Pero entender que su secreto había sido descubierto le había dejado vulnerable, tal como un animal herido frente a un depredador sediento de sangre. Trataba de hablar, pero todo lo que salía de su boca era algún sonido inconexo e ininteligible.

—Ya no me extraña que hayas tenido semejante presentación en la primera prueba —continuó Draco, luciendo como si su cumpleaños hubiera llegado más temprano de lo que había esperado—. Ya tenías experiencia peleando contra las fuerzas del mal, lo que te hace una tramposa. Ninguno de los demás campeones tenía tu preparación, porque eres una maldita guerrera de mierda. Me imagino que no debe ser justo para los demás campeones que tengas una ventaja que convenientemente ocultaste.

La pobre Amy luchaba contra su propia impotencia, pero su pelea era en vano. Se había tomado muchas molestias en ocultar que era una Sailor Senshi, solamente para que un simple descuido le hubiese abierto las puertas a alguien como Draco Malfoy, alguien que no estaba por encima de aprovecharse de las desgracias de los demás para su beneficio.

—Si yo fuese tú, me retiraría del Torneo y me iría de Hogwarts —finalizó Draco, quien no podía estar más contento con lo que estaba pasando—. Y lo haría sin despedirme de nadie, en especial de esa tonta de Granger…

Draco no pudo completar la frase, pues algo le había golpeado con la fuerza de un ariete y lo siguiente que pudo recordar era que estaba de espaldas en el suelo, su uniforme manchado con mermelada y salsas varias. Sentía un dolor horrible en la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

—¿Qué decías de Amy, cerdo imbécil? —gruñó una voz encima de Draco y vio a Hermione, respirando agitadamente y apuntando su varita directamente a su pecho—. ¡Repítelo, porque no lo oí!

Draco no podía ponerse de pie. La fuerza de la caída le había dejado las piernas tan adoloridas que era incapaz de moverlas.

—Te… arrepentirás por esto… Granger…

—¡No me importa! —rugió Hermione, perforando los ojos de Malfoy con los suyos—. Lo único que te digo es que te mantengas alejado de Amy, por tu propio bien, o haré que el último puñetazo que te di luzca como un masaje.

Hermione respiró hondo y dejó a Draco solo, cuidando de no pisar la comida que ella misma había desparramado cuando hechizó a Malfoy. Amy se quedó helada al ver la reacción de Hermione y lo único que pudo decir fue:

—Vas a perder muchos puntos por lo que hiciste. —Amy no quiso decir esas palabras, pero fue lo que escapó de su boca. En realidad, iba a decirle "gracias", pero su cabeza estaba en otra parte en ese momento. Sin embargo, Hermione tenía la respuesta a esa pregunta y, lo más extraño es que no tuvo que pensarla.

—Perdería mucho más por ti, Amy.

Y Hermione dejó el Gran Salón, sin apetito en absoluto.

No obstante, el daño estaba hecho.

Para la tarde, todo el colegio sabía que Amy era Sailor Mercury y, aunque la noción podía interpretarse como algo positivo, la verdad era que los alumnos tenían varias razones para odiar a Amy. La mayoría de ellos creía que ella debió haber dicho desde el principio que era una Sailor Senshi, otros le tenían envidia a causa de todos los atributos que poseía, y algunos de los estudiantes la odiaba por las mismas razones que Draco Malfoy. Y, como él, muchos demandaban a los profesores y a los organizadores del Torneo que descalificaran a Amy por poseer ventajas que los demás campeones no gozaban.

Por supuesto, todo ese odio había tenido un efecto muy drástico en Amy. Había un grupo muy reducido de alumnos que la apoyaban, casi todos ellos de Gryffindor, pero eso tenía muy poca importancia cuando prácticamente todos la rechazaban. Incluso estuvo a punto de ir al despacho del director un día antes de la segunda prueba para solicitar formalmente su expulsión del colegio cuando Harry la detuvo por un brazo.

—¿Por qué le das importancia a esas cosas? —le dijo con severidad, aunque no lo suficiente para terminar de hundir a Amy—. Lo único que debe importarte es que hay gente que cree en ti y que piensa que es fantástico que seas una Sailor Senshi. Es decir, ¿a qué chica no le gustaría serlo?

Pero Amy no dijo nada. Su expresión era elocuente. Harry trató por otro ángulo.

—En segundo año, yo pasé por una situación parecida a la tuya —dijo, recordando el asunto de la Cámara de los Secretos—. Casi todo el mundo creía que yo era el Heredero de Slytherin, que yo había abierto la Cámara de los Secretos y que había atacado a alumnos de este colegio. Fue un momento bastante oscuro y no habría podido superarlo si no hubiera contado con mis amigos.

Amy alzó la mirada, encontrándose con los ojos verdes de Harry.

—No estás sola, Amy —dijo Harry, rodeando sus hombros con un brazo—. Nos tienes a nosotros y puedes jurar que estaremos apoyándote, porque eso es lo que hacen los amigos. Además, creo que hay alguien más que quiere hablar contigo.

Amy giró su cabeza y vio que Hermione aparecía por un esquina, una expresión de propósito en sus ojos, como si supiera exactamente a qué había venido.

—Amy —comenzó Hermione, mirándola fijamente a los ojos—, no espero que con esto pueda recuperarte, pero lo que sé es que no debes bajar los brazos. ¿No es ese el lema de un guerrero? ¿Retroceder nunca, rendirse jamás?

Amy tragó saliva, pero mantuvo su mirada firme.

—Eres una guerrera, Amy —dijo Hermione con más firmeza—. Demuéstrale a este colegio de lo que eres capaz. Tapa bocas, patea traseros y supera lo que sea que te espera en la segunda prueba. Y, pase lo que pase, yo estaré gritando tu nombre, animándote a que hagas lo que debes hacer. Y, cuando salgas del lago, estaré esperándote con una toalla y lo que sea que necesites de mí.

Fueron aquellas últimas palabras las que hicieron que Amy crispara los puños y compusiera la primera sonrisa desde que Draco Malfoy hiciera público su secreto.

—Gracias, Hermione —dijo, refrenándose de abrazarla y besarla en ese momento. Iba a esperar el momento adecuado—. Aprendiste bien tu lección.

—Agradece a Harry por eso.

—¿Y esos cincuenta puntos que perdiste?

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

—Puedo recuperarlos, no te preocupes.

Amy entendió a la perfección. También entendió que se había comportado como una tonta al dar más importancia a las cosas malas que los alumnos decían de ella y, por encima de todo, a olvidar que había gente que estaba de su lado. Recordó cuando todo el mundo creía que ella había hecho trampa en un examen y un enemigo le había hecho creer que incluso sus amigas pensaban eso.

 _No he aprendido nada desde esa ocasión._

Pero Amy sí había aprendido una valiosa lección a partir de aquella experiencia.

La vida daba segundas oportunidades para que alguien aprendiera de sus errores. Y terceras. Y cuartas. Mientras hubiera tiempo, nunca era demasiado tarde para hacerlo. Y algo le decía a Amy que no iba a necesitar una tercera oportunidad.


	12. La segunda prueba

XI  
La segunda prueba

Faltaban solamente cinco minutos para el inicio de la segunda prueba. Amy tenía claro todo lo que debía hacer, incluso a quien debía rescatar. Los demás campeones la miraron con indiferencia, pero a Amy le bastó con mirar hacia una de las gradas y ver a Harry y a los demás gritando su nombre para olvidar que tenía a casi todo el colegio en su contra.

 _Además está eso._

Hermione había hablado con ella el día anterior, antes que fuese llamada por la profesora McGonagall, y le había dicho que, fuese como le fuese en la prueba, se encontrara con ella en el borde del lago cuando atardeciera. Amy había puesto sus reparos, pues la petición implicaba estar afuera del colegio fuera de las horas permitidas y ella odiaba ir en contra de las reglas. Sin embargo, Hermione había apelado a su corazón para que no pudiera negarse. Y, en efecto, no lo consiguió.

Amy agradecía que Hermione no le pusiera condiciones para lo que deseaba hacer. Aquello hizo todo más fácil. Claro, todavía sentía el peso del odio de muchos alumnos ejerciendo su presión, pero al menos no se sentía como Atlas, cargando con el mundo a solas. Era por esa razón que Amy tenía un concepto tan alto de la amistad, y había momentos en que se reprendía a sí misma por no percatarse de ello, de que tenía amigos en los que apoyarse.

Con una renovada sensación de propósito, Amy miró al frente, indiferente a los demás campeones. Tenía una misión que cumplir, y los sentimientos negativos no le iban a ayudar. Solamente la jalarían hacia el fondo como lastre. Recordando que el agua era _su_ elemento, Amy se permitió componer una sonrisa. Había pasado el tiempo suficiente bajo el agua para saber que contaba con una poderosa aliada en aquella prueba.

Y el silbato sonó.

Amy fue la primera en internarse en las frías aguas del lago, seguida de Cedric, Krum y Fleur. No pasó mucho tiempo para que la supremacía de Amy fuese evidente. El mismo físico que la hacía tan atractiva le garantizaba una agilidad sin paralelo cuando se trataba de nadar bajo el agua. Llegó rápidamente al fondo del lago, cuidando de no nadar entre las algas. Los demás campeones no se podían ver por ningún lado.

Transcurrieron veinte minutos en un parpadeo. Amy había visto a una sirena nadar rápidamente hacia la oscuridad y decidió seguirla, creyendo que podía guiarla hacia su destino. Sin embargo, tuvo que detenerse momentáneamente, pues se estaba quedando sin aire y usó su varita para crear una burbuja alrededor de su cabeza. Luego de eso, retomó el camino.

La decisión de Amy había dado frutos. La aldea de las sirenas se hizo visible y, a lo lejos, pudo ver cuatro columnas, en las cuales cuatro personas habían sido atadas. Acercándose más, Amy pudo ver con más claridad quiénes eran los prisioneros, pero reconoció a uno solo de ellos.

Recordando el entrenamiento que había tenido en los días previos a la segunda prueba, utilizó un encantamiento seccionador para cortar las ligaduras que ataban a Hermione a la columna. Cuando la tuvo en sus brazos, vio a los demás prisioneros y estuvo tentada por un breve instante a rescatarlos también, pero entendió que Dumbledore jamás permitiría que ellos sufrieran algún daño. La canción solamente había servido para que los campeones se demoraran lo menos posible en rescatar a sus respectivos rehenes. Ya sin dudas, Amy nadó lejos de la villa de las sirenas, pero el trayecto se hizo más lento debido a que llevaba a Hermione sobre sus hombros.

Estaba a solamente diez metros de romper la superficie del lago cuando algo inesperado ocurrió

Algo se enroscó en sus tobillos y Amy se dio cuenta que era una cuerda. Y al final de ella estaba…

 _No puede ser._

Amy siempre había pensado que Fleur Delacour era, en el fondo, una buena persona, un poco altanera, pero buena persona a fin de cuentas. Por eso le causaba una profunda tristeza darse cuenta que esa buena persona estaba impidiendo que ella completara la tarea. Amy iba a cortar la cuerda cuando un encantamiento la dejó paralizada por completo. Solamente podía ver cómo Viktor Krum pasaba con su rehén, su cabeza transformada en la de un tiburón. Inmediatamente después de él, Cedric llevaba a un hombre adulto a cuestas. No pareció darse cuenta que Amy estaba en problemas. Fleur fue la última en ascender, dejando a Amy sola y sin poder moverse en absoluto.

La hora había pasado y tres campeones habían llegado a la superficie con sus rehenes, pero Amy no se podía ver por ningún lado. Los minutos pasaban lentamente, pero Amy seguía sin aparecer, y el profesor Dumbledore estuvo a punto de bajar a la orilla del lago cuando su cabeza emergió de la superficie del agua, llevando a Hermione consigo. Apenas Amy puso pie en tierra, las burlas se apoderaron de las cercanías, resonando en sus oídos, haciendo que dirigiera su mirada al suelo.

Dumbledore descendió de todas formas y se acercó a la orilla del lago para dialogar con el jefe de las sirenas, con el fin de atestiguar lo que había ocurrido en el fondo del lago. Harry, aun a distancia, pudo ver que el director no lucía demasiado complacido.

—¡La prueba ha concluido y los cuatro campeones han conseguido rescatar a sus rehenes! —anunció Ludo Bagman, poniendo su varita al cuello para amplificar su voz—. ¡El primero en llegar fue el señor Viktor Krum, quien utilizó exitosamente una transformación parcial, rescatando a su rehén en cincuenta y tres minutos! ¡Son cuarenta y cuatro puntos para él!

Los representantes de Durmstrang aplaudieron a su campeón, junto con muchos alumnos de Hogwarts.

—¡En segundo lugar llegó la señorita Fleur Delacour, quien dio un buen uso al encantamiento casco-burbuja, rescatando a su rehén en cincuenta y cinco minutos! ¡Por esto, se le otorgarán cuarenta y seis puntos!

Dumbledore seguía hablando con el jefe de las sirenas, su expresión ensombreciéndose cada vez más.

—¡En tercer lugar tenemos al señor Cedric Diggory, quien también empleó el encantamiento casco-burbuja y completó la tarea en cincuenta y ocho minutos! ¡Son cuarenta y cinco puntos para él, sí señor!

Hubo un aplauso estruendoso para Cedric de parte de todos los alumnos de Hogwarts. Incluso se podía ver a Draco Malfoy silbando en apoyo al que él creía que era el auténtico campeón del colegio. Harry se vio invadido por un repentino ataque de náusea al ver a Malfoy haciendo lo posible para desacreditar a Amy.

—¡La señorita Amy Mizuno llegó en último lugar, quince minutos después del plazo establecido, también mediante el encantamiento casco-burbuja! ¡Sin embargo, consiguió rescatar a su rehén y, por eso, se le conceden treinta puntos! —Bagman no lucía muy entusiasmado comunicando ese resultado en particular.

Harry vio que Dumbledore había terminado su diálogo y regresó al palco de los jueces, dirigiendo una mirada penetrante a Igor Karkaroff. No sabía qué era lo que estaba pasando, pero no podía ser nada bueno. Por otra parte, le causaba mucha extrañeza que Amy hubiera llegado en el último lugar, al tanto que ella tenía una gran afinidad con el agua, tanto como él la tenía con el aire.

En la orilla del lago, Hermione abrazaba a Amy, aunque tuviera toda la ropa mojada. Sabía que ella se sentía como mierda después de semejante resultado, pero no iba a permitir que cayera en el hoyo otra vez, no por culpa de una competencia deportiva.

De vuelta en el palco de los jueces, después de una acalorada discusión entre Dumbledore y Karkaroff, Ludo Bagman volvió a llevarse la varita al cuello. Los espectadores se preguntaron qué era lo que iba a anunciar en esa ocasión.

—¡Señoras y señores! ¡Después de un ligero malentendido, tengo nueva información sobre los puntajes de los campeones! ¡Dumbledore, después de hablar con el jefe de las sirenas, decidió hacer un pequeño cambio en los puntajes! ¡Dado que la señorita Mizuno fue la primera en rescatar a su rehén, pero tuvo ciertos problemas para llegar a la superficie! ¡Por eso, los jueces han decidido entregarle cuarenta puntos en lugar de treinta! ¡La competencia se ha vuelto muy reñida, sí señor! ¡El ganador del Torneo puede ser cualquiera de estos cuatro destacados magos!

Amy, con una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo, tenía la boca abierta, como si todavía no pudiera creer lo que había pasado. Miraba sin ver a Hermione, quien tenía una amplia sonrisa iluminando su cara.

—¿Lo escuchaste, Amy? —chilló Hermione, apretándola contra su cuerpo, pese a que todavía estaba húmeda—. ¡Esto es grandioso!

Pero Amy sentía que no se merecía aquellos diez puntos extra.

—Debí haberme quedado con los treinta puntos —murmuró, tratando de apartar a Hermione de su lado. Ella la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Bueno… llegué último porque Fleur me atrapó con una cuerda para que no pudiera seguir ascendiendo y… bueno, creo que Krum me arrojó un encantamiento petrificador.

Hermione no dijo nada. Su consternación parecía no ser descriptible con palabras.

—Por eso no me siento como si hubiera ganado —dijo Amy, bajando la cabeza, rehuyendo la mirada de Hermione—. Debí haber reaccionado más rápido para librarme de la cuerda.

—¿Me estás diciendo que lo que pasó es tu culpa?

—¿Acaso no lo es?

—¡Por supuesto que no es tu culpa! —exclamó Hermione, haciendo que Amy alzara la mirada—. ¡No es tu culpa que quieras siempre jugar limpio!

Amy no dijo nada. Aún creía que no había sido justa la forma en que había ganado esos diez puntos.

—Amy, debes entender que, mientras hayas hecho todo bien y no hayas roto las reglas, debes estar tranquila. Fleur quería que perdieras la competencia porque está celosa de lo que eres. Se ha comportado de ese modo desde que supo que eres una Sailor Senshi.

—Yo escogí ser una Sailor Senshi.

—Y fue una buena decisión —dijo Hermione animadamente, tratando de contagiar ese ánimo a su amiga—. No es tu culpa que Fleur tenga esos pensamientos en tu contra. Escogiste ser una Sailor Senshi porque querías proteger a las personas y defender a la humanidad de las fuerzas del mal. De hecho, lo tienes todo: eres hermosa, inteligente, amable, modesta, valiente, protectora… eres un manojo de virtudes muy difícil de encontrar. Y me considero muy, pero muy afortunada de tener la oportunidad de ser más que una amiga para ti.

Los ojos de Amy brillaron. Aquellas palabras habían dado de lleno en su corazón, y supo que éstas provenían del mismo sitio. De otro modo, no habría enrojecido de la forma en que lo hizo, no habría sentido cómo su pulso cardíaco se disparaba hacia la estratósfera y, por supuesto, no se habría sentido ingrávida. Hermione se dio cuenta que sus palabras habían causado el efecto deseado.

—La oferta del lago por la tarde sigue en pie —le susurró Hermione a Amy al oído antes de acudir donde estaban Harry y Ron. Amy se quedó de pie, perdida en pensamientos. Aún no sabía cómo sentirse frente al inesperado giro que había tenido la segunda prueba, pero sí sintió repugnancia por sí misma al creer, aunque fuese por un tiempo, que Hermione era incapaz de actuar con su corazón.

 _El corazón es lo que nos hace humanos_ se dijo Amy, sabiendo que la invitación de Hermione solamente podía tener una respuesta posible.

* * *

Eran las seis y media de la tarde y el sol estaba comenzando a avergonzarse de haber reinado el cielo por tanto tiempo. Hermione lucía muy tranquila, leyendo un libro liviano, claro que su concepto de una lectura liviana era uno bastante peculiar. No hacía frío, algo poco usual para un día de febrero en esas latitudes, pero era perfecto para lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir. En el fondo, Hermione debía admitir que estaba muy nerviosa, por mucho que hubiera leído como a diez terapeutas sexuales en lo que iba del día.

 _Es una locura_ se dijo Hermione, tan distraída que no pudo seguir leyendo, dejando el libro sobre el pasto. _Somos menores de edad, pero no es como si pudiera dejar embarazada a Amy o algo por el estilo._ Era curioso cómo pensamientos como aquel podían inmiscuirse en la mente de una persona, sobre todo en alguien que usaba su cabeza constantemente, como Hermione. _Estoy pensando demasiado. ¡Fue lo que me separó de Amy! ¡Deja de pensar, Hermione! ¡Mira ese atardecer!_

Pero era difícil para alguien cuya herramienta más poderosa y útil era su cerebro desconectarse de sus pensamientos, porque siempre parecía haber algo en lo que pensar. Precisamente hace unos minutos atrás había recordado la conversación que había tenido con Amy después de la última clase de la tarde, algo que le preocupaba bastante, y tenía relación con las dos mujeres que habían secuestrado a Susan Bones. No fue tanto el hecho del secuestro lo que tenía a Hermione con el estómago retorcido, bueno, aparte de sus intenciones con Amy ese atardecer, si no lo que _eran_ aquellas mujeres.

 _¡Diablos! ¡Otra vez! ¡No es el momento, maldita sea!_

Pero su cabeza no quería dejarla en paz. El misterio de esas dos mujeres conseguía desviarla de su propósito en ese lugar, junto a un árbol frente al lago. _¿De dónde salieron? ¿Qué quieren? ¿Cómo rayos entraron al castillo?_

—Hola, Hermione —saludó una voz que Hermione casi no reconoció por estar pensando en otras cosas.

—¡Ah! ¡Hola, Amy!

—Tuve que inventar una excusa para venir aquí —dijo Amy, quien no lucía muy orgullosa de lo que había hecho—. ¿Estás consciente que estamos rompiendo unas diez reglas del colegio estando aquí?

—Lo estoy —dijo Hermione, invitando a Amy a que tomara asiento junto a ella—. Y también sé que no te gusta salirte de la norma, pero para todo hay una primera vez. Créeme, yo era igual que tú hasta que conocí a Harry y Ron.

—¿De verdad?

—¡Claro que sí! —repuso Hermione animadamente, como si haber sido derecha como una flecha hubiese sido toda una experiencia, cuando en realidad no lo fue. En absoluto.

—Por cierto, ¿por qué estamos aquí?

Hermione mostró una media sonrisa, mirando fijamente a los ojos de Amy. Ella interpretó correctamente el gesto.

Aquella noche estaba destinada a ser inolvidable.


	13. Pasión interrumpida

XII  
Pasión interrumpida

—Dijiste que no sabías si estabas lista para esto —recordó Amy, sosteniendo la mirada de Hermione sin problemas—. ¿Qué cambió?

En opinión de Hermione, muchas cosas habían cambiado desde que ella conoció a Amy, varias de ellas después de aquel momento en la torre de Astronomía, cuando su mundo se puso patas arriba al ver que se sentía atraída por otra chica. Sin embargo, una cosa permanecía invariable: todavía no sabía si estaba lista para lo que pretendía hacer.

—La verdad, nada ha cambiado —admitió Hermione con una risita—. Todavía no sé si estoy lista para tener un momento a solas con otra chica.

Amy se encogió de hombros.

—No creo que se trate de algo…

—… que necesite saber —completó Hermione, adivinando correctamente los pensamientos de Amy—. ¿Sabes? Necesito confesarte algo.

—Te escucho.

Hermione entendió que ese era el momento para desahogarse de todo lo que le había pasado desde las vacaciones de navidad hasta la segunda prueba. Normalmente, no habría sido un asunto fácil, pero Amy, con esa mirada amable, sin prejuicio, le estaba haciendo las cosas muy fáciles. Decidió largarla de una vez.

—Me equivoqué —comenzó Hermione, acomodándose en su postura, pues sentía sus piernas adormecidas—. Me equivoqué al decir que iba a perder lo que me hacía especial al amarte. Tenía esa creencia que debía cambiar para amar o aceptar a alguien. —Hermione suspiró, tentada en rehuir la mirada de Amy, pero no apartó sus ojos de ella—. La cuestión es que… descubrí que no necesito hacerlo, porque perdería una de las cualidades que, creo, más te gustan de mí.

La amplia sonrisa de Amy le dijo a Hermione que era eso lo que deseaba escuchar. Se sintió más confiada.

—¿Sabes? Jamás he estado tan agradecida de estar equivocada —continuó Hermione, tomando ambas manos de Amy—. Sobre todo cuando me di cuenta de lo mucho que te necesito.

Los ojos de Amy brillaron.

—Había noches en las que estas… imágenes acudían a mi cabeza sin que yo lo quisiera —dijo Hermione con un tinte de desesperación impregnando su voz—. Estaba de vuelta en las termas, a solas contigo… pero no me detuve cuando tratabas de quitarme el traje de baño… permití que lo hicieras… y… despierto cada vez que conseguías desnudarme. ¿Sabes? Había momentos en los que pensaba que todo esto estaba mal, que había algo malo en mi cabeza, pero hubo un momento en que ya no lo pude soportar más y les conté esto a mis amigos. Fue como si me hubiera sacado un costal de plomo encima de mi espalda.

Amy seguía sin decir nada. Era como si esperara algo.

—Allí me di cuenta que no había nada malo en mi cabeza —continuó Hermione, sintiéndose más tranquila—. Entendí que siempre tuviste la razón, Amy. Desde que tengo uso de razón he tratado de explicar las cosas que me ocurren, y casi nunca había fallado en ello. Pero esta vez, por mucho que traté, no pude explicar por qué me estaba pasando todo esto, por qué aparecías en mis sueños de esa forma. —Hermione volvió a suspirar, apenas dando crédito a lo que estaba a punto de decir—. Tal vez no haya una explicación racional para lo que me pasa.

Y Amy todavía seguía inmersa en su mutismo.

—Quizás la razón por la que apareces en mis sueños de ese modo es porque… —Hermione jaló las manos de Amy hacia ella, abrazándola por la cintura y acercando sus labios a los de ella—… te deseo, Amy Mizuno.

Amy mostró una amplia sonrisa. Aquello era, precisamente, una explicación irracional, pero no podía quejarse. Sabía que no había sido fácil para Hermione reconocerlo, pero cuando sintió sus labios besar los suyos, ya no había cosas fáciles o difíciles. Era capaz de percibir que se estaba entregando en cuerpo y alma a ella, sobre todo cuando Hermione la apretó más contra ella, y, de forma instintiva, envolvió sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas, tomándola por el cuello, buscando aire para continuar besándola.

Ambas perdieron el equilibrio y rodaron por el pasto, de modo que Hermione quedó encima de Amy. Acarició su cabello azulado suavemente y volvió a acometer sus labios, pero esta vez, su mano se deslizó por la pierna de Amy, ascendiendo lentamente, erizando los vellos de su nuca. Segundos más tarde, Hermione humedecía el cuello de Amy con su boca, acariciando sus muslos con tanta delicadeza que sintió escalofríos. Instintivamente, Amy tomó la falda de Hermione y la jaló con lentitud hacia arriba, sintiendo una agradable curvatura en sus manos.

—Pensé que eras tímida —murmuró Hermione a los oídos de Amy. Volvió a sentir escalofríos.

—Estamos solas —susurró Amy, afianzando el agarre—. No tengo razones para sentirme así. Contigo, puedo hacerlo todo.

—Oh, Amy.

Hermione abandonó su boca y buscó los botones de su blusa. Le costó un poco de trabajo, pues solamente tenía la luz de la luna como ayuda, pero valió la pena. Abrió la prenda y se inclinó sobre ella, besando dulcemente su abdomen. Amy tomó la cabeza de Hermione y enredó sus dedos entre la maraña de cabello castaño.

Volvió a besar a Amy, tentándola, dándole un pequeño preámbulo de lo que le esperaba. Hermione se deshizo de su propia blusa, su torso cubierto solamente por el sostén… el cual también pasó a habitar el suelo. Volvió a inclinarse sobre Amy, besándola con más ímpetu si cabe y Amy volvió a envolver sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de Hermione.

Hubo un momento de calma en medio de la tormenta, momento durante el cual tanto Amy como Hermione no hacían otra cosa que mirarse. La luna se veía reflejada en los ojos azules de Amy, dándoles una cualidad mística e hipnótica. Hermione apenas podía creer que alguna vez trató de negar lo que sentía por la mujer frente a ella, cuando en ese preciso instante era algo imposible de conseguir.

—Voy a hacerte el amor, Amy —susurró Hermione, acariciando suavemente su mejilla—, y no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto.

Por supuesto, Amy no quería hacer algo al respecto. Solamente quería que Hermione cumpliera con su palabra.

Comenzó con una agradable humedad en su cuello. Amy arañó la espalda de Hermione con dulzura, sintiendo que le costaba cada vez más trabajo respirar. Sin embargo, Hermione se detuvo, tomando ambas manos de Amy y jalándola hacia arriba. Había olvidado hacer algo.

Poco rato después, eran dos los sostenes que yacían olvidados junto a ellas. Hermione tuvo que suprimir una pequeña risa. Hasta ese instante creía que solamente los hombres podían disfrutar besando y tocando los pechos de una mujer. No obstante, desde el momento en que sus manos tocaron los de Amy, se dio cuenta que estaba muy equivocada. Por supuesto, no había mucho para besar o acariciar, pues se trataba de una adolescente en pleno desarrollo, pero la forma en que Amy suspiraba y gemía cada vez que Hermione pasaba su lengua húmeda por aquel trozo tan sensible de piel le hizo entender que daba lo mismo el tamaño, que era más importante el placer que se sentía.

Hermione no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo entretenida con los pechos de Amy, pero algo le dijo que era suficiente. Amy tenía la piel de gallina cuando Hermione volvió a besar su abdomen, descendiendo lenta y tentadoramente por su anatomía, jurando que ella iba por la guinda de la torta.

Se equivocó.

La humedad se trasladó a sus muslos. Hermione los tomaba como si le estuviera haciendo masajes, deslizando las manos de arriba abajo, apoyando su cara contra su rodilla, ahora acariciando sus pantorrillas. Amy había pensado que aquello no le iba a causar placer, pero parecía ser que esa noche se destacaría por las equivocaciones. Era tal la sutileza con la que Hermione acariciaba que le causaba escalofríos.

Y volvió a ascender. Lentamente. Peligrosamente.

Amy se vio invadida por un sentimiento de anticipación cuando los labios de Hermione estuvieron a centímetros de su entrepierna. Apartó la falda de su camino con gentileza, descubriendo la única barrera que la separaba del paraíso. Una barrera hecha de seda y de color celeste. Pero Hermione no quería deshacerse de aquel último obstáculo, no todavía. Quería que Amy le implorara beber de su miel.

Levantó más su falda y rozó sus labios con el bajo vientre de Amy, haciendo que sintiera cosquilleos. Amy se estremeció cuando Hermione sostuvo el juego, paseándose por el borde del completo éxtasis, consiguiendo desesperarla. Pero, por supuesto, eso era precisamente lo que Hermione quería. Y lo estaba consiguiendo de forma decisiva. Surcaba el límite de lo prohibido, como queriendo cruzar la línea, pero cambiando de opinión a último minuto. Amy ya no lo pudo soportar más.

No obstante, no alcanzó a decir una sola palabra, porque Hermione se había deshecho de la última barrera y un calor súbito ascendió desde su entrepierna hasta su pecho, estremeciendo su cuerpo por completo. La lengua de Hermione estaba navegando en aguas desconocidas, probando sabores que jamás había sentido antes, y discurría por aquellas aguas con calma, sin prisa, porque la prisa iba a matar el momento.

Amy, por otro lado, no sabía que aquella sensación podía existir, pues era como si el calor y el frío convivieran en el mismo lugar, haciendo que su cuerpo temblara por completo y el aire le hizo mucha falta, por lo que respiraba rápida y superficialmente. Era tan poderosa la sensación que un gemido escapó de su boca, y luego otro, un poco más agudo que el anterior. Amy no quería que ese placer se acabara… jamás.

Era tal el cosquilleo que sentía Amy que no pudo evitar estremecerse una vez más. Hermione la sostenía por sus caderas, desatando el caos en la cabeza de Amy. Pronto, ya no fue consciente de lo que estaba mirando u oyendo. Su cerebro no podía procesar tantas sensaciones a la vez y le dio prioridad a lo que la estimulaba, a lo que le hacía sentirse bien… a lo que le excitaba. Y el aire no era suficiente para sus pulmones. Necesitaba más, pero el fuego en sus entrañas consumía en segundos el oxígeno que respiraba. El aire volvió a faltarle y su respiración se hizo más superficial que antes. Después, su conciencia quedó inutilizada, porque pensar no era importante en ese momento.

Hermione, por otro lado, sintió que una humedad que no provenía de su boca se mezclaba con la que ella estaba proporcionando. Los gemidos de Amy se volvieron más agudos, su pecho se expandía y contraía cada vez más rápido, su abdomen comenzaba a tensarse, y Hermione, entre tanto caos mental, apenas podía entender cómo el cuerpo de una mujer podía reaccionar de ese modo, solamente con un juego sutil de lengua en el lugar correcto. Ya no quería esperar para ocupar el lugar de Amy en ese juego desenfrenado y salvaje.

Fue cuando sintió un tirón tan violento que la arrojó hacia atrás. Desorientada, Hermione trató de ponerse de pie, pero fue como si le pusieran un edificio encima. Vio, impotente, cómo unas sombras sostenían a Amy por las axilas y le obligaban a vestirse, con la misma expresión de confusión que Hermione tenía.

—¡Vístete! —ladró una voz rasposa y violenta. Hermione, temblando de miedo, cogió su sostén y demás prendas. Temblaba tanto que le tomó cinco minutos estar completamente vestida.

—¡Avanza! —volvió a restallar aquella voz tan desagradable y Hermione movió los pies como si estuviera a punto de ser encerrada en alguna cárcel. Amy iba a su lado, mirando en todas direcciones, los ojos desorbitados. Hermione podía percibir el terror en su cara, porque ella también sentía lo mismo. Luego, se dio cuenta que estaba siendo conducida al castillo.

Cuando la comitiva estuvo dentro del castillo, Hermione vio que eran Aurores los que la habían capturado. No entendía nada. Un equipo de Aurores no se tomaría la molestia de arrestar a una estudiante solamente por estar fuera del colegio a deshoras. Ella y Amy fueron escoltadas a la fuerza hacia el séptimo piso, uno de los Aurores pronunció una contraseña y, en lo que parecieron varios minutos, ambas estaban en el despacho del profesor Dumbledore. Pero el director no era la única persona presente en el lugar.

Había dos hombres de aspecto importante junto a Dumbledore: uno de ellos usaba un sombrero hongo de color verde lima y el otro tenía el aspecto de un león dispuesto a defender su territorio. Hermione miró al director y notó que no estaba para nada contento, con la situación ni con los dos hombres flanqueándolo.

—¿Qué hace usted aquí, señor Ministro? —preguntó Hermione con un hilo de voz.

—Me temo que no es un asunto agradable, señorita Granger —dijo Cornelius Fudge, mirándola con severidad—. Y, por cierto, es un asunto que le concierne a usted.

—Acabamos de obtener inteligencia sobre algunas acciones que usted llevó a cabo el día 28 de diciembre, en un hospital de la ciudad de Tokio —dijo el segundo hombre en un tono duro como piedra—. ¿Es cierto que usted utilizó medios mágicos para curar a un paciente muggle?

Hermione tragó saliva. Recordó cuando utilizó esencia de díctamo para salvarle la vida a Serena.

—¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? —intervino Amy, y Hermione se sorprendió de verla tan compuesta, cuando hace solamente minutos atrás era un manojo de nervios—. ¿Dejarla morir?

—Después me ocuparé de usted, señorita Mizuno —gruñó el hombre con aspecto de león—. Un muggle vio cómo usted, señorita Granger, utilizaba magia para curar a ese paciente. Supongo que una bruja de su… talla… está al tanto de lo que esto significa para el mundo mágico.

—¡Sé de lo que habla!

—¡Silencio! —El hombre del aspecto de león desvió la mirada hacia el profesor Dumbledore—. Ciertamente usted estará de acuerdo en que es mi deber proteger el mundo mágico de los intrusos. Y es igual de cierto que usted no me puede garantizar que la señorita Granger no vuelva a comprometer nuestra seguridad.

La mirada de Dumbledore no se ablandó.

—Lo único que no puedo entender, Rufus, es por qué estás tan empeñado en expulsar a la señorita Granger —dijo el director calmadamente, pero Hermione pudo sentir la fuerza de sus palabras impactar en el Jefe del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica—. Hasta donde yo tengo entendido, la señorita Granger salvó la vida de una persona. Y creo estar en lo cierto que hay una cláusula para esa clase de situaciones.

—¡Que no se aplica a muggles! —rugió Scrimgeour, perdiendo la paciencia—. ¡No entiendo cómo puedes proteger tan desvergonzadamente a tus estudiantes, como si cada uno de ellos fuese un santo que no mataría una mosca!

—No pretendo afirmar que mis estudiantes son moralmente correctos —dijo Dumbledore en un tono que ocultaba su indignación—. Solamente estoy diciendo que la señorita Granger mostró gran talla moral al ayudar a esa pobre joven.

—La talla moral de perico los palotes me importa un comino si hace algo que amenace con la estabilidad del mundo mágico —dijo Scrimgeour, haciendo una seña a un Auror para encadenar a Hermione—. Te conviene recordar que yo decido quién respeta o no las leyes, porque para eso fui contratado. Y le digo que podré bajo arresto a la señorita Granger por realizar magia frente a un muggle y, desde este momento, ella está expulsada del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

Dumbledore no ablandó su expresión, pero tampoco dijo algo. Sin embargo, un nudo muy doloroso estaba comenzando a retorcer el estómago de Amy. Apenas podía creer que hace minutos atrás estaba gozando como jamás lo había hecho en su corta vida. Ahora, ya no sabía si volvería a ver a Hermione otra vez.


	14. La sorpresa

XIII

La sorpresa

La calidad de vida de Hermione se había ido a pique desde su arresto. Había pasado por el Ministerio de la Magia para ser procesada, después fue interrogada por un Auror que en su vida pasada pudo haber sido un sargento y, por último, acudió a una poca glamorosa sesión fotográfica. Todo ello era parte de los trámites de formalización de los cargos de los que se le acusaba. No obstante todo aquello, Hermione había pasado las noches en un calabozo ubicado junto al Departamento de Misterios, y aunque no era un hotel, por lo menos estaba sola y era decentemente alimentada.

Y la audiencia preliminar llegó.

Hermione fue representada por un abogado público, dado que no tenía los medios para costear uno mejor. Sin embargo, sus argumentos sonaban plausibles y convincentes, y Hermione supuso que había hablado con el profesor Dumbledore antes de la audiencia y halló un rayo de esperanza en medio de toda aquella oscuridad. De todas formas, los testigos en contra de ella solamente aportaban testimonios circunstanciales.

Hermione estaba comenzando a creer que las acusaciones se iban a desmoronar por su propio peso cuando el último testigo fue llamado al estrado. Se trataba de una joven diminuta de cabello albino y moños similares a los que ostentaba Serena. Fue cuando toda esperanza de salir libre de polvo y paja se deshizo en jirones, pues era ella la muggle que había visto cómo Hermione usaba esencia de díctamo para curar las quemaduras de Serena en el hospital. El detalle con el que narró la escena y la convicción con la que hizo sus declaraciones, aparte del hecho que fue capaz de identificar a Hermione como la que estaba usando la magia, hizo que el caso prosiguiera. El Wizengamot decidió, por una mayoría abrumadora, que el caso fuese llevado a juicio y el juez decretó prisión preventiva a Hermione por considerarla un "peligro para la sociedad mágica". Pero, por desgracia, aquella frase no fue lo peor que escapó de la boca del juez.

Hermione sintió un horrible nudo en su estómago cuando supo que ella sería remitida a Azkaban durante el periodo de investigación, el cual había sido fijado en dos meses. Era tal el terror que ella trató de escapar por su cuenta de la corte, pero fue sujetada por las axilas por dos Aurores con troncos por brazos. Sin embargo, ella siguió pataleando y gritando como si se hubiera vuelto loca, al menos hasta que otro Auror la aturdió con magia.

Cuando despertó, creyó que todavía estaba soñando. Jamás había estado en la prisión de los magos y estuvo a punto de ponerse de pie cuando unas imágenes comenzaron a desfilar por su cabeza, imágenes que la remontaban a su primer año en Hogwarts, cuando no tenía amigos en absoluto. Su momento de tristeza en el baño de chicas fue especialmente insistente, al punto que lágrimas reales brotaron de los ojos de Hermione. Se fue sintiendo cada vez más débil, quedando casi inconsciente, como queriendo protegerse de sus propios recuerdos. Pero los dementores tenían hambre y querían más recuerdos alegres.

Hermione no tenía recuerdos tan debilitantes como los que poseía Harry, pero cuando vio a Amy alejarse de ella en las termas, ella cayó al suelo, exclamando "no te vayas" al tope de su voz, pero Amy seguía alejándose hasta desaparecer. Y volvió a ver a Amy alejarse, pero esta vez era Hermione quien era arrastrada lejos de ella, cuando fue arrestada. "Suéltenme" exclamaba ella en medio de su propio dolor, sin ver que estaba revolcándose en el suelo, totalmente extraviada, como si estuviera loca.

Y aquello era solamente el comienzo.

En Hogwarts, Amy apenas ponía atención a las clases y ya no era la alumna brillante de principios del año escolar. Además, casi todo el colegio estaba en contra de ella por el sólo hecho de ser una Sailor Senshi y eran muy pocos los que la apoyaban, entre ellos, Harry, Ron y su colega campeón Cedric. Y sin embargo, se las arreglaba para mostrar una sonrisa cada vez que Harry o Ron le preguntaban si se encontraba bien. Pero Harry sabía que Amy la estaba pasando muy mal, no tanto por los demás alumnos, sino por Hermione. Su arresto había sido un golpe muy duro para sus amigos, pero Amy había tocado la peor parte. A Harry le daba pena ver a Amy sonreír para pretender que nada le pasaba, cuando en el fondo solamente quería morir.

Y, para peor, Rufus Scrimgeour había solicitado al señor Crouch que Amy fuese descalificada del Torneo de los Tres Magos por ser una Sailor Senshi, a lo que Crouch había respondido que Amy no se había transformado en ninguna de las dos pruebas que había enfrentado, por lo que desestimó la petición de manera tajante. Lo único que Scrimgeour obtuvo para Amy fue un castigo de dos semanas por estar en los terrenos a deshoras y practicar sexo a escondidas. Dumbledore hallaba aquel punto particularmente gracioso, porque en su opinión, no había otra forma de hacer el amor en el colegio que a escondidas. Rufus no se había tomado muy bien aquel comentario.

Un día, Amy paseaba sola por los terrenos de Hogwarts, pensando en Hermione y en el tormento que debía estar padeciendo en compañía de aquellos horribles carceleros. La perspectiva de enfrentar la tercera y última prueba del torneo sin Hermione era, cuando menos, lúgubre. Agradecía a Harry y a Ron por su apoyo, especialmente al primero, pues supo que Harry había tenido una discusión fea con Cho por el asunto de Amy siendo una Sailor Senshi. A Amy no le gustaba el conventilleo, pero era imposible no escuchar los chismes que volaban por aquí y por allá, y los rumores hablaban que Harry era muy cercano a Amy y que Cho temía que él la dejara en favor de ella.

—¿Qué chico no querría salir con una Sailor Senshi? —dijo Pansy Parkinson en una ocasión—. Tienen más reputación que esa tal Delacour. Estoy segura que si a un chico le hicieran elegir entre una chica mitad veela y una Sailor Senshi, escogería a la Sailor Senshi sin dudarlo. Creo que por eso Cho está celosa de Amy, porque siempre anda con Potter. Esos chicos que odian a Amy se engañan solos. Se mueren por una cita con ella.

Amy, si fuese como cualquier otra chica, se hubiera sentido mejor con las palabras de Pansy, pero solamente le hizo cobrar conciencia de lo que ella causaba en los demás. Juzgando por segunda vez en su estadía en el colegio que debía irse de allí, cambió de dirección y acudió al séptimo piso para hablar con el profesor Dumbledore. Quería irse en silencio, pues nadie se daría cuenta que se había ido hasta que fuese demasiado tarde.

Por fortuna, la contraseña aún no había cambiado y Amy accedió al despacho del director. Encontró a Dumbledore sentado en su despacho, sorprendido de verla allí.

—Amy —dijo Dumbledore alegremente para luego fruncir el ceño—. ¿Te ocurre algo?

Amy caminó muy lentamente hacia el despacho, pero no tomó asiento. Lo que iba a hacer no requeriría de mucho tiempo.

—Profesor —comenzó Amy sin tiento pero en un tono sombrío—, quiero solicitar mi renuncia al Torneo de los Tres Magos y mi expulsión del colegio.

Dumbledore no mostró reacción alguna en su cara envejecida.

—Ambas solicitudes han sido denegadas, por supuesto —dijo en un tono chispeante que no concordaba para nada con la situación—. Supongo que Barty te explicó lo que implicaba poner tu nombre en el cáliz.

—Pero yo no puse mi nombre —arguyó Amy, viéndose arrastrada al debate.

—Tu nombre apareció en el pergamino. Con eso basta.

—¡No quiero que me obligue a participar o a quedarme! ¡Tengo derecho a tomar mis propias decisiones!

—Tomar decisiones emocionales no te conducirá a ninguna parte, Amy —dijo Dumbledore en un tono que ocultaba la verdadera seriedad de sus palabras—. Tú te caracterizas por usar tu mente de manera analítica. Te pido por favor que te calmes y pienses las cosas en frío.

—¿Cómo puedo estar calmada? —estalló Amy, pues ya no lo soportaba más—. ¡Todo el colegio me odia por lo que soy, Hermione está sufriendo en Azkaban y más encima soy una campeona del colegio! ¿Le parece que calmarme es una opción?

—Siempre es una opción —repuso Dumbledore, quien sí estaba tranquilo—, pero tu corazón te impide tomar buenas decisiones. Eso de "siempre se ve mejor con el corazón, pues lo esencial es invisible a los ojos" no siempre es cierto. La mente está allí por una razón. Y, en este momento, la necesitas más que nunca.

Amy no dijo nada. Solamente estaba buscando recuperar el aire que había perdido después de gritar con todas sus fuerzas.

—Si decides irte de aquí, debes pensar primero en lo que vas a dejar atrás —continuó Dumbledore, sonriendo al notar que Amy trataba de seguir su consejo—. Sí, es verdad que muchos alumnos te odian, pero, ¿qué es lo que realmente odian? ¿A ti, o al hecho que eres una Sailor Senshi?

—¿Acaso hará una diferencia?

—Amy, hará toda la diferencia del mundo —dijo Dumbledore pacientemente—. Amy Mizuno y Sailor Mercury son dos personas distintas. Una de ellas es una estudiante destacada, humilde, educada e introvertida. La otra es valiente y protectora, que usa su prodigiosa mente para combatir el mal.

—¿Y en qué me ayudará eso?

—Te ayudará a que te perciban de la forma correcta —repuso Dumbledore—. ¿Notaste cuán popular eras, hasta que el colegio supo que eras una Sailor Senshi?

Amy no dijo nada, pero Dumbledore interpretó su silencio como un sí.

—Bueno, hubo un momento en que te odiaron por salir campeona, pero eso cambió después que pasaste la primera prueba. Lo que quiero que entiendas, Amy, es que hay veces en que la forma en que una persona nos percibe tiene mucho peso en nuestros comportamientos y valoraciones. El colegio supo que eras una Sailor Senshi por boca de otras personas, y eso contribuyó a que los alumnos tuvieran una mala percepción de ti, alguien que oculta secretos, por ejemplo. Por otro lado, cuando se lo dijiste a la señorita Granger, ella no te odió por eso.

Amy arqueó ambas cejas.

—¿Quiere que le diga a todo el colegio lo que soy?

—Es la única forma en que cambie tu percepción de ti —dijo Dumbledore, asintiendo con la cabeza—. Me di cuenta de eso después del secuestro de la señorita Bones. Y es por eso que hice unos preparativos para que esto sea más fácil para ti. De hecho…

Amy vio que el profesor Dumbledore giró su cabeza hacia la ventana, que estaba abierta, y un borrón rojo se coló por ésta, aterrizando en el escritorio del director y dejando una pluma roja.

—Ah, ya están aquí —dijo Dumbledore y Amy no entendió a qué se estaba refiriendo—. Amy, me gustaría que bajaras al vestíbulo conmigo. Quiero mostrarte algo.

Y fue así que su solicitud quedó en nada. Curiosa y nerviosa a partes iguales, Amy siguió al director por las escaleras hasta el nivel del vestíbulo. Mientras descendía, pensó en la clase de sorpresa que había preparado Dumbledore y en cómo podía hacer más fácil lo que se le avecinaba. Tal vez había reunido al colegio entero en los terrenos para que ella hiciese su declaración. Amy tragó saliva. La perspectiva de confesar su secreto a cientos de alumnos se le antojaba un poco disparatada.

Pero Amy se había equivocado.

No estaba todo el colegio en los terrenos, sino solamente cuatro personas. Sin embargo, el corazón de Amy apresuró sus latidos al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho Dumbledore para ayudarla. De entre todas las cosas que pudo haber imaginado para hacer más fácil su vida, aquella era la mejor por lejos.

—¡Hola, Amy! —saludaron a coro Serena y sus amigas.

Amy no tenía palabras para agradecer al director del colegio. Se limitó a sonreír mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.


	15. Soy inocente

XIV  
Soy inocente

Solamente habían pasado cuatro semanas desde que Hermione entró a Azkaban, pero para ella bien pudieron haber transcurrido cuatro años. Cuatro semanas conviviendo con los peores recuerdos de su vida, cuatro semanas alimentándose de migajas de pan y gotas de agua. Ya había perdido varios kilos y su cara se antojaba demacrada, tanto que se podían ver sus pómulos sobresalir de sus mejillas. Era tal el horror de la situación que Hermione ya no era capaz de distinguir entre los sueños y la realidad. Había veces en las que ni siquiera recordaba haber gritado al tope de sus pulmones y, sin embargo, sentía su garganta irritada por ninguna razón aparente. Tal vez lo único que la separaba de la locura completa era un pensamiento que había comenzado a ganar fuerza dentro de ella.

 _Soy inocente._

Hermione, entre todo el sufrimiento, notó que sus recuerdos dejaban de atormentarla cada vez que se inmiscuía aquella convicción en su cabeza. _Soy inocente_ volvía a decirse, una y otra vez, pero había ocasiones en las que no era suficiente. Aquello ocurría cada vez que un dementor le ponía imágenes de Amy en su cabeza. No quería pensar en eso, porque cuando lo hacía, una nube negra de dolor apaleaba cualquier idea que la liberara del tormento.

No obstante, aquella obsesión con su inocencia fue creciendo lentamente, y Hermione permitió que lo hiciera. Aprovechaba cualquier alimento que le diesen y dormía cuando podía para ganar fuerzas de forma lenta pero sostenida.

 _Soy inocente._

 _Soy inocente._

No sabía qué iba a ganar con eso, pero Hermione lo hacía por amor propio, por demostrar que no iba a sucumbir a la locura, al menos hasta la fecha del juicio. Quería probar que hacía falta más que dementores para quebrarla por completo. Y, por momentos, funcionaba. Había ratos en los que ella alcanzaba la claridad mental, como una ballena que acude a la superficie en busca de aire antes de sumergirse nuevamente en el océano.

 _Soy inocente._

Pero había muchas ocasiones en las que sus sentimientos por Amy la traicionaban. Aquellos eran los peores momentos, cuando Hermione sentía que la barrera que separaba los sueños de la realidad se hacía añicos. Tal vez los dementores no fuesen boggarts, pero el frío en compañía de ellos era peor que aquel de los polos, pues eran un frío que paralizaba el pensamiento y entumecía el alma. Eran aquellos momentos en los que Hermione solamente quería poner fin a su vida y escapar de aquel suplicio abrumador que le estaba robando el deseo de vivir con cuentagotas.

Y volvía a su perorata cuando los dementores habían tenido suficiente con ella.

 _Soy inocente._

 _Soy inocente._

No obstante, seguía sin ser suficiente. Y estaba comenzando a pensar que sus recuerdos de Amy eran los que la estaban subyugando. Cada vez que ocurría, terminaba en el suelo sin explicación de cómo había llegado allí, temblando de frío y sintiéndose horriblemente débil.

 _Tengo que sobrevivir. Tengo que pasar esta prueba._

 _Soy inocente._

 _Soy inocente._

Hermione no sabía que estaba comenzando a pensar de ese modo por culpa de los dementores. Eran ellos los que le hacían pensar que recordar a Amy era una debilidad, y lo hacían usando los peores recuerdos de ella en su contra. Pronto, la víctima sería tan desalmada y cruel como los mismos dementores. A Hermione le estaba pasando algo parecido, empeñada en no sucumbir al dolor y a las horripilantes consecuencias de estar en presencia de los peores carceleros que podía imaginar.

Otra semana transcurrió y Hermione ya podía pensar con más claridad. Se repetía la misma cantinela en su cabeza, una y otra vez, y los demonios comenzaron a dejarla en paz, pero a un terrible costo.

Por tratar de mantenerse cuerda, había sacrificado sus recuerdos de Amy, y tuvo que pasar otra semana más para que ella fuese relegada a las cavernosas profundidades de su subconsciente. Pero eso no significaba que los dementores no buscaran tratar de seguir alimentándose de sus recuerdos felices. Seguían con su cometido, inmisericordes e implacables, pero ya sin Amy en el tablero, los peores recuerdos de Hermione eran más soportables, y más cuando tenía esa obsesión llenando su cabeza.

Las últimas dos semanas, pese a que habían sido largas, ya no le parecieron años a Hermione. Sin embargo, su expresión se había endurecido y estaba en los huesos. Comió su última cena con algo parecido a la tranquilidad mientras los dementores seguían alimentándose de sus recuerdos. Al final, después de ocho semanas, un Auror abrió su celda y Hermione fue vestida con ropas más ortodoxas, firmó unos pergaminos con manos temblorosas y fue conducida mediante diversos métodos mágicos hasta Londres.

El regreso a la civilización fue un impacto tremendo para Hermione. La multitud de colores y luces le lastimaban la vista, los ruidos citadinos hacían estragos en sus oídos y los olores y aromas maltrataban su olfato. Incluso a los diecinueve grados sentía que su piel ardía. Por eso fue un alivio cuando, acompañada de dos Aurores, penetró en el Atrio del Ministerio de la Magia.

El juicio se iba a llevar a cabo en la corte número uno, usualmente reservada para casos de alto perfil, pero Cornelius Fudge consideraba que atentar contra el Estatuto Internacional del Secreto Mágico lo ameritaba. Cuando Hermione entró en la corte, vio que prácticamente todo el Wizengamot estaba reunido en el lugar. El juicio iba a ser presidido por el mismo Ministro de la Magia. Hermione fue conducida hacia el centro de la corte, donde fue sentada en una silla con grilletes, los cuales se enrollaron solos alrededor de las muñecas y los tobillos de la acusada.

—Señoras y señores presentes —atronó la voz mágicamente amplificada de Cornelius Fudge—, estamos aquí por esta joven, la señorita Hermione Jean Granger, acusada de atentar contra la seguridad de nuestra sociedad—. Fudge giró su cabeza hasta encontrarse con los ojos taciturnos de Hermione—. ¿Cómo se declara la acusada?

Hermione no dudó. Había pasado cuatro semanas diciéndose la misma cosa.

—Soy inocente.

Fudge la miró como queriendo decir "ya veremos".

—Que la parte acusadora presente su caso.

—Esperen un momento —dijo una voz que provenía de la entrada a la corte. Hermione miró en aquella dirección y vio a una mujer que no conocía—. No puede dar inicio al juicio sin que la acusada disponga de una defensa.

El Ministro arqueó una ceja. Había reconocido a la mujer en el acto.

—Lo lamento, señorita Mizuno —dijo Fudge en un tono condescendiente—, pero usted no es una abogada, además que todavía es una alumna de Hogwarts. No puede representar a la señorita Granger. El Ministerio proporcionará un abogado para desempeñar esa labor, así que puede retirarse.

Amy sonrió, como si hubiera estado esperando aquella respuesta.

—No lo creo, señor Ministro. Cuento con la autoridad de Albus Dumbledore, aquí presente, para defender a la señorita Granger y, en lo que a esta corte concierne, él es el jefe de magos del Wizengamot. ¿Va a desafiar su autoridad en este juicio?

Fudge arrugó la cara, mirando al director de Hogwarts, sentado tranquilamente, como si él le hubiera insultado Sin embargo, aquella joven había invocado correctamente. No tenía otra alternativa que ceder.

—¡Bien! ¡Puede representar a la señorita Granger!

—Gracias, señor Ministro —dijo Amy educadamente y tomó asiento en el palco de los defensores—. La parte acusadora puede presentar su caso.

Amy tomó asiento junto a Hermione. Aunque sabía lo que debía hacer, siempre se podía contar con los nervios en aquella clase de situaciones. A cada momento daba gracias a sus amigas por animarla a que siguiera adelante con su cometido y a reunir la evidencia necesaria para exonerar a Hermione.

El primer bloque del juicio fue predecible. No había evidencias físicas que inculparan a Hermione, salvo una boleta emitida en una botica en Tokio por la compra de esencia de díctamo, pero Amy se encargó de desestimar aquella evidencia al demostrar que la boleta solamente era un comprobante de compra que no probaba de ninguna forma el uso del producto. Después estuvo el asunto del Priori Incantatem, pero Amy también había echado por tierra esa jugada, puesto que el uso de la esencia de díctamo no requería de ningún encantamiento en particular y la varita solamente actuaba como un catalizador.

Amy debía admitir que, sin su testigo clave, el juicio era una completa farsa, más un producto de un hombre envidioso que de un proceso legal auténtico. Fue cuando el testigo clave del caso se subió al estrado, mirando a todos con una expresión divertida.

La parte acusadora se aferró a sus declaraciones como quien se aferraba a un bote salvavidas después de un naufragio. Sin embargo, Amy debió admitir que sus palabras sonaban convincentes y nunca cambió su declaración, lo que le hacía un testigo confiable. Sin embargo, era precisamente aquella convicción su mayor debilidad, pues le daba la impresión que su testimonio era bastante esquemático, como si se lo hubiera aprendido de memoria.

Cuando la parte acusadora acabó con su interrogatorio, fue el turno de Amy. Por supuesto, ya sabía qué preguntas formular.

—¿Su nombre es Netsu?

Ella respondió afirmativamente.

—¿Cuántos años tiene?

—Diecinueve —fue la respuesta de la joven.

—¿Estaba usted en el edificio frente al hospital?

—Sí, lo estaba.

—¿Era ese edificio un hotel?

—Lo era.

—¿Sabía usted que, por norma, los hoteles no pueden estar a menos de cien metros de un hospital por asuntos de privacidad?

—Tengo buena visión.

Amy no dijo nada. Usando su varita, conjuró un proyector y puso una cinta en éste. Las imágenes que mostraba el proyector eran las de una cámara de seguridad en el pasillo donde se ubicaba la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos. Amy detuvo la proyección en un cuadro particularmente revelador y el público contuvo el aliento al notar que en el edificio más cercano al hospital no había nadie en las ventanas de ningún piso.

—La señorita Netsu declaró bajo juramento que había visto a la señorita Granger realizar un encantamiento —dijo Amy a todos los presentes—, pero esta imagen contradice su testimonio. Tengan por seguro que esta cinta no fue adulterada de ninguna forma, mágica o muggle—. Amy extrajo un documento de su carpeta y se lo tendió a Cornelius Fudge—. Es un certificado de autenticidad, firmado por tres expertos en imagen y fotografía, afirmando que la cinta no presenta alteraciones.

Fudge examinó el documento y lo devolvió a Amy, admitiendo que era auténtico. Eso implicaba que Amy podía usar la cinta como evidencia. Luego, volvió a extraer un documento de su carpeta y se lo mostró a Netsu.

—¿Es esa su letra?

Netsu reconoció a regañadientes que así era. Aquello significaba que esa carta también podía ser utilizada como evidencia. Amy leyó en voz alta su contenido y los miembros del Wizengamot escucharon cómo Netsu había intercambiado correspondencia con un funcionario del hospital, amenazando con matar a su familia si no enviaba una carta anónima al Ministerio Inglés de la Magia, reportando una supuesta infracción al Estatuto del Secreto Mágico.

—Honorables miembros del Wizengamot —dijo Amy en un tono solemne—, no solamente Netsu no presenció ningún crimen, sino que conspiró para inculpar a la señorita Granger de una supuesta infracción al Estatuto del Secreto Mágico.

—¡Pero Granger admitió que usó magia para curar a un muggle! —estalló de repente Cornelius Fudge—. ¡Yo estaba allí!

—Pero, dado que no había ningún muggle presenciando la acción, entonces queda claro que la señorita Granger no cometió ningún crimen —repuso Amy con total convicción—. Además, la paciente estaba inconsciente cuando ocurrió el hecho, y eso lo pueden confirmar los paramédicos del hospital. Si quiere, puedo leer sus declaraciones…

—¡Ya basta! —rugió Fudge, evidentemente contrariado por el giro que había dado el juicio—. ¡Alcen la mano aquellos que están a favor de condenar a la acusada!

Hubo solamente dos o tres miembros que alzaron sus manos.

—¡Alcen la mano aquellos a favor de la exoneración!

Se vio un bosque de manos elevarse hacia el techo, entre las que estaba la de Dumbledore, quien había asistido al juicio en compañía de Amy. De otro modo, ella no habría podido representar a Hermione. Fudge bajó la cabeza en señal de derrota.

—Declaro a la acusada inocente de los cargos —dijo con un gruñido que hablaba a las claras que no estaba de acuerdo con el fallo. Por otro lado, Amy respiró más tranquila al haber conseguido su objetivo. No habría podido hacerlo si no hubiera contado con la ayuda de sus amigas. Sin embargo, notó que Hermione no la estaba mirando a ella y, cuando lo hizo, percibió un aire de extrañeza en su cara demacrada, como si no pudiera reconocerla.

—¿Hermione? —dijo Amy—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Pero ella la miró como si la estuviera recién conociendo.

—Gracias por representarme —repuso Hermione, sonando agradecida, pero eso no hizo sentir mejor a Amy. De hecho, tenía un retortijón de tripas muy doloroso. No sabía qué rayos le había pasado a Hermione para comportarse de ese modo, y eso le trajo una tristeza que no esperó sentir.

 _¿Qué te pasa, Hermione? ¿Por qué no puedes recordar quién soy?_


	16. Retroceder nunca, rendirse jamás

XV  
Retroceder nunca, rendirse jamás

La llegada de Serena y las demás a Hogwarts no habría causado el efecto esperado de no ser por el evento que tuvo lugar mientras Hermione batallaba contra los dementores en Azkaban.

Había sido gracias a los consejos de sus amigas que Amy pudo reunir el coraje necesario para enfrentar al colegio y mostrar mediante hechos que ella era una Sailor Senshi. Por supuesto, sus amigas no se habían quedado atrás y era eso lo que tenía a todo el alumnado en un estado de constante emoción.

Serena era la que más atención recibía —y la que más hacía reír a los demás a causa de su torpeza— por razones obvias, aunque Rei y Mina también se habían ganado una legión de admiradores. Lita, por otro lado, no era tan popular debido a su inusual estatura, lo que intimidaba a muchos estudiantes, aunque a Ron no parecía molestarle mucho.

—Te gustan las chicas altas, ¿eh? —dijo Harry mordazmente mientras esperaban por una clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

—No es solamente eso —dijo Ron, recordando la primera vez que se había topado con Lita—. ¿Te conté que es buena para la cocina también?

—Treinta veces ya —murmuró Harry, hastiado—. Deberías dejar de pensar mucho en eso. Si Linda se entera que la estás dejando de lado a favor de Sailor Jupiter…

Pero Ron no dijo nada. Mientras tanto, Hermione se estaba abriendo camino entre la marea de estudiantes y Harry se alegró de verla más normal, después de haber perdido como quince kilos en dos meses, claro que su expresión lúgubre era más difícil de borrar.

—Pensé que el boom de las Sailor Senshi se iba a apagar pronto. Me equivoqué.

—¿Apagarse? ¿En un lugar repleto de adolescentes? A veces puedes ser bastante ingenua, Hermione.

—Es que no es para tanto —dijo ella, quien cambió su cara a una de irritación—. Son guerreras que luchan contra el mal, nada más. Además, sus poderes son muy acotados. Un mago promedio podría derrotarlas.

Ron arrugó el entrecejo.

—No pensabas de esa forma mientras la pasabas bomba entre las piernas de Amy —dijo Ron con los ojos entornados. Por supuesto, él y Harry se habían enterado de lo que había ocurrido en los terrenos de Hogwarts antes que Hermione fuese arrestada.

—No sé de qué diablos hablas —replicó Hermione con desdén—. Apenas la conozco y estás imaginando cosas.

Harry, mientras Ron y Hermione entablaban una nueva batalla verbal, recordó que Amy le había platicado sobre el juicio y de cómo Hermione no fue capaz de reconocerla. Dudaba que los dementores hubieran aprendido a realizar encantamientos de memoria, aunque no podía asegurar que los Aurores fuesen unos santos. Uno de ellos pudo haber borrado todo recuerdo de Amy, pero solamente era una conjetura. Sin embargo, había notado que Hermione no había sonreído ni una sola vez desde que salió del Ministerio de la Magia, como si no tuviera ninguna razón para ser feliz. Harry no tenía idea de qué pudo haberle pasado a su mejor amiga, pero había tenido suficientes conversaciones con el profesor Dumbledore para entender que no bastaba con revertir un encantamiento de memoria, si es que tal era el problema. Por último, decidió hablar con él en cuanto saliera de la última clase del día.

A la salida de la clase de Botánica, Amy caminaba junto a sus compañeros hacia el castillo para una merecida cena. Pese a que debía sentirse aliviada porque ya eran pocos los alumnos que le tenían rencor, le molestaba que Hermione la tratara como si fuese una extraña. Se preguntaba a cada momento qué pudo haberle pasado en Azkaban para revolver la mente de su ex novia y enviar su recuerdo al olvido, pero no hallaba respuestas. La incertidumbre la estaba matando y no hallaba una forma de poner pausa a sus pensamientos. Fue una conversación en Tokio lo que le dio una idea para capear el temporal.

Resultaba que, a un día de la partida de Amy de Tokio en las vacaciones de invierno, ella había salido sola a tomar un café cuando se encontró con la chica del cabello verde esmeralda que había visto en las termas. Michiru había decidido acompañarla y, mientras las dos conversaban de varios tópicos, surgió el asunto de la música. Michiru era una violinista de primer nivel y una pintora conocida por sus óleos relacionados con el mar, pero le había confesado a Amy que la composición musical no se le daba muy bien y que había llegado a ser buena con el violín gracias a las composiciones de Vivaldi (quién también era violinista). Amy había decidido ayudarla con su problema, pues desde la derrota de Black Moon que venía pensando en componer una obra musical, y Michiru le había caído bastante bien.

 _Es el momento para comenzar con mi proyecto._

Amy también sabía que faltaba muy poco para la tercera prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos. Entre su composición y el entrenamiento iba a haber muy poco tiempo, por no decir ninguno, para ponerse a pensar en cosas que no podía, al menos de momento, solucionar.

Mientras Amy tomaba aquella decisión, Harry entraba en el despacho del profesor Dumbledore. Había tenido que preguntarle a la profesora McGonagall por la contraseña, pues había cambiado hace unos días atrás, además de inventar una excusa medianamente plausible para ir a ver al director de Hogwarts. Harry no estaba seguro si la subdirectora se tragó el cuento, pero por lo menos le había entregado la nueva contraseña.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí, Harry? —dijo la voz tranquila del profesor Dumbledore—. ¿Te duele la cicatriz otra vez?

—No, profesor —respondió Harry, pero las palabras de Dumbledore le hicieron caer en la cuenta que no le había dolido la cicatriz desde que apareció la Marca Tenebrosa en la final del Campeonato Mundial de Quidditch—. Es otro asunto. Se trata de Amy.

El profesor Dumbledore suspiró hondo.

—Pobre Amy —dijo, poniéndose de pie y paseándose por su despacho a paso lento—. No me gustaría ser ella en este momento. No es fácil lidiar con una persona que no recuerda quién eres.

—¿Usted cree que pudo haber sido hechizada para no recordar a Amy?

Dumbledore se detuvo por un momento, ponderando las palabras de Harry. Luego, retomó el paso, negando con la cabeza.

—La señorita Granger no recibió ningún hechizo —dijo, acercándose a la ventana, que mostraba un cielo que se iba tornando azul marino—. No tiene la cara de alguien que recibió un encantamiento de memoria.

—¿Y entonces qué pudo haberle pasado?

Dumbledore volvió a suspirar. Lucía cansado por alguna razón.

—Lamento tener que decirte esto, Harry, pero la señorita Granger se hizo eso a sí misma.

Fue tal el impacto de las palabras que Harry sintió cómo todo su cuerpo se convertía en piedra. Tenía una expresión de horror e incredulidad deformando su cara. Le parecía irracional que fuese ella quien hubiese querido barrer con los recuerdos de Amy. Se preguntó por qué habría hecho tal cosa, al tanto de lo que sentía Hermione por ella.

—Pero… pero ella ama a Amy.

—No olvides que la señorita Granger pasó dos meses en Azkaban —dijo Dumbledore, decidiendo que sus piernas ya no podían soportar su peso y tomó asiento—. Tú, mejor que nadie, sabes los efectos que pueden tener los dementores sobre una persona. Ellos se alimentan de la felicidad de los demás, dejándolos solamente con sus peores recuerdos. Y aquí está la gran tragedia. Sus mejores recuerdos tenían que ver con Amy y, como te podrás imaginar, aquello fue un festín para los dementores. Asumo que la experiencia fue tan debilitante para la señorita Granger que se obligó a remover toda debilidad de su cabeza para mantener la cordura. Es irónico, y triste, que su amor por Amy fuese lo que le hizo tomar semejante decisión. Es otra razón por la que no quiero dementores trabajando para el Ministerio de la Magia.

Harry no estaba seguro si creer o no las palabras de Dumbledore, como si la teoría del encantamiento de memoria fuese más plausible que un dementor forzando a una persona a olvidar a alguien emocionalmente importante. Y, sin embargo, la explicación del director cobró un siniestro sentido cuando recordó el comportamiento de Hermione desde su juicio. No sonreía, su tono de voz se antojaba más apagado y mostraba total apatía por todo lo que antes le gustaba. Incluso se había tomado con cierto desdén la llegada de las demás Sailor Senshi y discutía más seguido con Ron.

—No puedo creer que eso sea siquiera posible —musitó Harry, encontrando la voz después de un buen rato de introspección.

—Es solamente una suposición, claro —admitió Dumbledore, cuyo tono de voz hablaba de alguien apesadumbrado e impotente—, pero si resulta ser cierto, lo único que puede traerla de vuelta es una emoción lo suficientemente poderosa para que sus recuerdos vuelvan.

—Pero —arguyó Harry—, si usted dice que Hermione se hizo esa barbaridad a sí misma, ¿cómo podría recuperarlos?

—Harry —repuso Dumbledore en un tono cansino—, una de las mayores magias de la mente es que ningún recuerdo se pierde para siempre. Puedes reprimirlo de mil maneras, pero siempre habrá una forma en que regrese. Es como las personas que te quieren, Harry. Los buenos recuerdos jamás te abandonan, por mucho que quieras creer que lo hacen.

Harry salió del despacho del profesor Dumbledore, perdido en pensamientos. Mientras se dirigía al Gran Salón para cenar, trató de imaginar qué clase de emoción podía rescatar a Hermione de su apatía y de su deseo de ser feliz, pero no halló ninguna respuesta. Sin embargo, no quería creer que ella se había perdido para siempre, y trató de darla fuerza a aquel pensamiento, tomando como base las palabras de Dumbledore.

Los días fueron pasando, la tercera prueba estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, Hermione seguía igual y Amy se daba cabezazos contra la pared, buscando una nota que se hacía esquiva. Le faltaba algo a su composición, pues no sonaba como quería. Incluso había pasado noches sin dormir por culpa de aquella nota, porque sin ella no podía continuar. Sus amigas se dieron cuenta que Amy tenía ojeras bastante pronunciadas y, como siempre, acudieron en su auxilio.

—Deberías descansar, Amy —le aconsejó Serena un día bastante melancólico—. No dormir te hace mal.

—Pero… necesito esa nota —se excusó Amy con cierta desesperación.

—No la vas a encontrar con la cabeza agotada —dijo Rei con cierta seriedad.

—También necesitas comer —añadió Lita, a quien no le gustaba la comida del colegio por contener mucha grasa—. Si quieres, puedo prepararte aquello que tanto te gusta.

—Además, no es que debas terminar tu trabajo mañana —dijo Mina con aquella liviandad que le caracterizaba—. ¡Ya sé! ¿Por qué no vamos a Hogsmeade mañana a tomarnos una cerveza de manteca? ¡Dicen que es deliciosa!

—Gracias, chicas —dijo Amy, un poco más animada—, pero fui a Hogsmeade ayer con Harry y Ron. Pero me gustaría ir al lago mañana. ¿Podrían acompañarme?

—Siempre estaremos contigo, Amy —dijo Serena mientras veía cómo Amy se ponía de pie y se dirigía a su sala común—. Estoy segura que encontrarás la nota que te falta, y no dudes que estaremos allí cuando termines tu obra.

—¡Te enviaré tu plato favorito a tu dormitorio! —exclamó Lita. Amy sonrió. No sabía qué habría hecho si Dumbledore no hubiera decidido traer a sus amigas al castillo. Lo más probable era que estuviese a miles de kilómetros de Hogwarts, frustrada por no haber cumplido con su sueño.

* * *

La habitación estaba iluminada solamente por el fuego que brotaba de la chimenea. Unos pasos se escucharon detrás de la puerta. Dos toques.

—Entra —dijo una voz serpentina, a sabiendas de quién era.

Colagusano podía ser un cobarde de marca mayor, pero al menos era útil en cosas de las que Voldemort no podía prescindir, no en su estado actual. Sin embargo, estaba confiado en que su servidor más leal cumpliría con su misión, pues jamás le había fallado alguna vez.

 _Harry Potter será mío._

Mientras Colagusano se encargaba de administrarle las pócimas necesarias para mantenerlo medianamente saludable, Voldemort vio una sombra aproximarse a él. No se trataba de una silueta que pudiera reconocer, pero percibió que alguien no tenía buenas intenciones con él.

—Colagusano. Voltea mi sillón.

Pero el aludido no dio ninguna muestra de haber recibido tal orden. Voldemort miró a su sirviente y notó sus ojos desorbitados y su boca abierta. Definitivamente había alguien detrás de él.

De pronto, dos esferas de luz colisionaron con su pecho y Voldemort tensó su reducido y maltrecho cuerpo, pensando en quién podría tener la osadía de atacarlo por la espalda. Pero las esferas de luz desaparecieron y Voldemort recuperó la compostura. A continuación, una risa alta y fría se hizo escuchar en la habitación, pero Voldemort notó que era la voz de una mujer.

—Hace tiempo que no me encontraba con un hombre sin corazón —dijo la mujer, caminando lentamente alrededor del sillón hasta estar frente a Voldemort—. Ugh, pero no pensé que fueses un asco de persona.

Voldemort no sabía qué pensar de esa mujer. Su voz sonaba despiadada y cruel, pero su apariencia bien podía ser la de una princesa. Su cabello naranjo estaba recogido en un peinado muy extraño y estaba ataviada con una armadura dorada. Voldemort hallaba cuando menos curioso que esa armadura acomodara una falda corta, también de metal.

—No me gustan las interrupciones —dijo Voldemort con su voz más peligrosa. No obstante, ella no mostró nada parecido al miedo.

—Me han platicado sobre ti —dijo la mujer en un tono duro como piedra—, el mago más poderoso del último siglo… derrotado por un bebé de un año y tres meses. ¿Habrá sido por eso que acabaste en ese estado tan patético?

—Te sugiero que cambies tu tono —siseó Voldemort, veneno supurando de sus palabras—. Nadie le habla así a Lord Voldemort y sobrevive para contarlo.

—No eres quien para amenazar —replicó la mujer, pero Voldemort tampoco ablandó su expresión—. Sin embargo, no he venido para escuchar tus lamentos. Estoy aquí porque puedo hacer que recuperes tu cuerpo.

—No necesito tu ayuda.

—Por supuesto que no, pero, ¿quién te dijo que tenías opción? Además, cuando hayas recuperado tu cuerpo podrás hacer lo que te venga en gana y seguramente vas a olvidar que tuvimos esta discusión.

—Asumo que tu oferta viene con una condición.

—No la hay —dijo la mujer lacónicamente—. De hecho, te haré otro favor, dado que tu plan en Hogwarts no está funcionando. Lamento informarte que Harry Potter jamás llegará a tu puerta, pero puedo hacer que así sea.

Voldemort se quedó pensando en las palabras de esa mujer. Por un momento contempló la posibilidad que su vasallo más fiel hubiera fallado en su cometido. De todas maneras, no era exactamente rara aquella ocurrencia. No obstante, pese a que la mujer le había ofrecido su ayuda sin condiciones, sospechaba que se la iba a cobrar por algún lado. Afortunadamente, tenía herramientas para saber si alguien estaba diciendo la verdad.

—Espero que no estés mintiendo —dijo Voldemort, mirando fijamente a los ojos de la mujer por un buen rato antes de mostrar un rictus tosco—. Está bien. Aceptaré tu ayuda, pero no creas que esto nos hace socios o amigos—. Eso último lo dijo con repugnancia—. Sin embargo, todavía no me has dicho quién eres.

La mujer hizo un gesto de falsa incomodidad.

—¡Vaya, pero qué descortés he sido! —dijo ella con malévolo sarcasmo—. Bueno, como yo sé tu nombre, te daré el mío. Mi nombre es Galaxia y soy la Sailor Senshi más poderosa de la Vía Láctea.


	17. La rapsodia acuática de Mercurio

XVI  
La rapsodia acuática de Mercurio

Faltaban dos días para la última prueba del Torneo y Amy agradecía a cada momento haber escuchado a sus amigas, quienes habían decidido quedarse en Hogwarts hasta el final del Torneo. Serena y las demás estaban seguras que Amy iba a ser la ganadora, lo que hizo que ella se pusiera colorada.

Las cinco estaban sentadas junto al lago, contemplando el atardecer, escuchando los sonidos de la naturaleza. Lita tenía mucha afinidad con las plantas, por lo que le traía mucha comodidad pasar el rato sentada bajo un árbol, y Serena y las demás siguieron su ejemplo.

—Me cuesta creer que hay colegios donde se enseña magia —dijo Rei, su mirada perdida en el horizonte—, y que haya tantos de ellos, ocultos a simple vista.

—Me pregunto cuántos magos más hay en el resto del mundo —añadió Lita, recostándose sobre el tronco del árbol—. No cabe duda que saben cómo pasar desapercibidos.

—Es una pena que los ingleses no sean tan guapos —acotó Mina, y ella sintió que era taladrada por la mirada de las demás—. ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no es cierto?

—No puedes apartar tus pensamientos lejos de los chicos siquiera por un segundo —la reprendió Rei y Mina le dedicó una mirada de desdén.

—No pensabas así cuando conociste a esa tal Haruka —dijo Amy, recordando que ella y las demás se habían cruzado con ella en uno de los últimos días de las vacaciones de Harry, Ron y Hermione—. ¡Creíste que era un chico!

Y Amy ahogó una carcajada. Serena y las demás la acompañaron. Rei se puso colorada.

—¡Todas creíamos que era un chico! —se excusó Rei, y era realmente difícil decidir si Haruka era hombre o mujer—. ¡No es mi culpa que no te gusten los chicos, Amy!

—Siempre nos preguntábamos por qué Amy parecía tan apática alrededor de hombres —dijo Serena, recordando todas las veces en que ella era la única que no se ponía colorada cada vez que aparecía un chico atractivo—. Ahora ya no es tan difícil entender la razón.

—¿Y cómo van las cosas con Hermione, Amy? —quiso saber Lita, con quien Amy tenía una amistad más estrecha que con las demás—. ¿Todavía no recuerda quién eres?

Amy bajó la cabeza.

—Ese no es el problema —dijo, suspirando y bajando el tono de voz—. Ni siquiera responde preguntas en clases. No se junta con Harry y está todo el tiempo peleando con Ron.

Serena abrió la boca, horrorizada.

—¿Qué pudo haberle pasado?

—Está así desde que salió de Azkaban —murmuró Amy, como perdiendo las ganas de seguir hablando del tema—. Harry me dijo que había hablado con Dumbledore sobre ella y, según él, fueron los dementores lo que le hicieron eso.

—¿Qué son los dementores? —preguntó Serena, aunque le dio la impresión que no le iba a gustar la respuesta, si es que obtenía una.

—Son criaturas que se alimentan de tu felicidad y te dejan con los peores recuerdos de tu vida —dijo Amy, sobresaltando al resto de sus amigas—. No tienen piedad, no tienen sentimientos e incluso pueden arrebatarte el alma.

Serena se arrepintió de haber preguntado. Los enemigos que había enfrentado ni siquiera se acercaban a ese nivel de crueldad. Supuso que en el mundo mágico también había seres malvados que no conocían la palabra compasión.

—¡Eso es horrible! —exclamó Serena, aterrada y apenada por la existencia de aquellos seres sin corazón—. ¿Cómo puede existir semejante maldad?

—Este mundo es muy grande —dijo Amy en voz baja, mirando cómo el sol iba descendiendo en el cielo, como si quisiera ahogarse en el lago. La luz se reflejó en el lago, como si alguien hubiera derramado oro líquido sobre el agua, ondulando con un ritmo que hipnotizaba a Amy…

Se puso de pie, más alerta que cuando hablaba sobre los dementores.

—¿Te pasa algo? —quiso saber Rei, pero Serena parecía saber qué le estaba pasando.

—Creo que encontró lo que estaba buscando.

Las demás cayeron en la cuenta que Serena tenía razón. Vieron cómo Amy se despedía apresuradamente de ellas, corriendo a toda la velocidad que le permitían sus piernas, camino al castillo. Luego, ellas también decidieron regresar y caminaron tranquilamente, disfrutando cada rayo de sol, sin saber que Cedric Diggory miraba fijamente a una de las chicas mientras entrenaba para la última prueba.

* * *

El día anterior a la tercera prueba habían aparecido unos afiches en las salas comunes de todas las casas, hablando de un concierto que iba a tener lugar al atardecer, junto al lago. Algunas chicas pensaban que un grupo famoso había decidido dar un recital en el colegio, pero notaron con sorpresa que no era el caso. Por otro lado, los chicos estaban emocionados por la inminente llegada de una talentosa violinista proveniente del Japón. Sin embargo, no era eso lo que los tenía completamente revolucionados, sino la apariencia de esa chica. Ron irrumpió en el dormitorio de los chicos, llevando las noticias a Harry y a los demás.

—¡Oigan, no van a creer esto, pero va a haber un concierto de violín en la tarde! —dijo Ron, como si él fuese un fanático consumado de los conciertos de violín—. ¡Y para el evento va a venir una violinista japonesa que luce como un ángel!

Seamus, Dean y Neville se vistieron rápidamente mientras que Harry parecía tomarse las cosas con más calma.

—¿Michiru viene a Hogwarts? —dijo Harry con incredulidad. Ron arqueó ambas cejas.

—¿Cómo diablos la conoces?

—No la conozco, pero Amy me ha hablado de ella y usó esas mismas palabras para referirse a Michiru.

Harry y Ron bajaron las escaleras y notaron que varios alumnos de Gryffindor miraban el afiche con caras soñadoras. Cuando ambos llegaron a la sala común, Ron se hizo un hueco entre la manada de chicos que devoraban con la mirada a una hermosa joven de cabello verde esmeralda y ojos de color azul marino. En verdad lucía como un ángel y Ron decía que Fleur lucía como un ogro de montaña al lado de Michiru.

—Bueno, eso explica tu entusiasmo —dijo Harry con una ligera carcajada—. Aunque tienes razón. Michiru es muy linda. E imagino que debe ser un as con el violín, de otro modo, Amy no la habría llamado.

Ron frunció el ceño.

—¿Cómo sabes que fue Amy quien lo hizo?

—Ella me contó los detalles del concierto —dijo Harry, encogiéndose de hombros—. No es mi culpa que ella decida compartir sus cosas conmigo y no contigo.

—No iba a hacerlo de todos modos —dijo Ron, siempre mirando la imagen de Michiru, suspirando como solamente lo haría alguien profundamente encaprichado por alguien. Harry emitió un leve gruñido antes de salir de la sala común y llenar su estómago con un buen desayuno.

Se podía ver una actividad efervescente en el borde del lago. Había hombres usando magia para armar un escenario, cuidando de alinearlo con la dirección del sol, pues tales habían sido las instrucciones de Amy. Normalmente, nada que ocurriese en el colegio podía estar al arbitrio de uno de sus alumnos, pero la idea de un concierto al atardecer del día antes de la tercera prueba pareció agradar al profesor Dumbledore y le había dado carta blanca para organizar el concierto de acuerdo a sus designios. Por supuesto, Amy hallaba difícil dar órdenes, por lo que le había entregado tal labor a Rei. Lita ayudaba con las cargas pesadas y las manualidades en general, pues era muy buena creando cosas y Mina, que entendía mejor que nadie cómo montar un espectáculo, se encargó de diseñar la puesta en escena. Serena, dado que ella sería más un estorbo que una ayuda, se limitó a proporcionar apoyo moral a las demás, claro que había veces en las que llevaba su rol al extremo, pero, en lugar de fastidiar a sus amigas, las hacía reír y descubrían que tenían más motivación para hacer las cosas. Amy, por otro lado, era el cerebro de las operaciones, como siempre, y era quien proporcionaba las ideas.

Cuando faltaba una hora para la cena, la mayoría de los chicos de Hogwarts de catorce años para arriba se aglomeró en la entrada al colegio. Hermione miraba a lo lejos, bufando de indignación al ver cómo una manada de hombres atiborrados de hormonas se peleaban para ver a una simple violinista de mediana categoría. Por último, decidió ignorar el espectáculo y giró sus talones, en dirección al castillo. Necesitaba comer.

Las puertas se abrieron y Michiru entró a los terrenos, sorprendida de ver a tantos alumnos esperándola. Sonriendo afablemente, se dirigió hacia el escenario y los chicos se fueron apartando de su paso cortésmente. Incluso Draco Malfoy tuvo la decencia de salir de su camino, mirando a Michiru con picardía. Quizás era la única vez que le diese lo mismo que alguien fuese mago o no.

Cuando Michiru llegó al escenario, miró a su alrededor y sus ojos encontraron a Amy, quien estaba haciendo los últimos preparativos para el concierto.

—¡Hola! —saludó Michiru cordialmente. Amy giró su cabeza y vio a su amiga. Mostró una amplia sonrisa.

—Hola, Michiru. Llegaste justo a tiempo. El escenario está listo y el coro viene en camino.

—Ya no puedo esperar por escuchar cómo suena tu obra.

—Yo tampoco —dijo Amy, recordando que no estaba vestida para la ocasión—. Discúlpame. Enseguida regreso.

Y mientras Amy acudía a su sala común para cambiarse de ropa, Harry y Ron esperaban por el concierto a unos cien metros del escenario.

—Esa Amy sí que sabe cómo emplear su tiempo —comentó Ron, mirando cómo Amy regresaba al colegio—. Es admirable lo que hace para olvidar a Hermione.

—No trata de olvidarla —dijo Harry, quien sabía cómo se sentía Amy, más que nada porque ella le contaba todo a él—. No podría hacerlo de todos modos. Lo único que está haciendo es aguantando la tormenta como mejor puede. Por dentro, Amy está sufriendo mucho. No estoy seguro de si alguien como ella merece lo que le está ocurriendo.

Ron miró a Harry con incredulidad.

—Me he dado cuenta que casi todo el tiempo suenas como Dumbledore.

—Sí —admitió Harry con una carcajada—. No parezco un joven de catorce años.

—Es verdad. Y eso me asusta.

—¡Relájate, Ron! —exclamó Harry, dándole una palmada en su espalda—. Es que últimamente no me ha pasado nada extraño, lo que es extraño, por cierto.

—Ahora que lo dices… es verdad —dijo Ron, dándose cuenta que en los tres años anteriores, Harry había hecho de todo y más para sobrevivir. Aquel cuarto año había sido muy tranquilo para él—. Este año no te ha pasado nada raro y creo que eso hizo que comenzaras a mostrar esta faceta.

Harry, sin embargo, no se mostraba muy complacido.

—No estaré tranquilo hasta que Voldemort haya muerto.

Ron tragó saliva, como siempre hacía cada vez que Harry mencionaba el nombre del Innombrable. No obstante, no dijo nada y se puso de pie. El concierto estaba a punto de empezar.

Amy había decidido que ella iba a ser la conductora que guiaría tanto al coro como a Michiru a través de la obra que ella misma había compuesto. Iba vestida como un conductor debía ir vestido, con un frac con cola y una corbata de moño negra. Amy era más fanática de las faldas, pero no hizo asco a su nueva apariencia. Recién cuando subió al escenario cobró conciencia de la cantidad de gente que había asistido y su cuerpo se estremeció a causa de los nervios. Aclaró su garganta para tranquilizarse y usó su varita para amplificar su voz.

—Alumnos y alumnas del colegio, profesores… invitados… les doy la bienvenida a este concierto. —Amy sintió cómo su garganta se contraía nuevamente, pero uso el mismo gesto de antes para infundirse calma—. La obra que están a punto de escuchar es una composición que yo misma escribí y expresa todo lo que estoy sintiendo en este momento. Fue básicamente un desahogo—. Las últimas palabras de Amy las dijo con una pequeña carcajada y varios alumnos lanzaron risas comedidas, lo que le hizo ganar más confianza—. Ahora, les quiero presentar al coro de Hogwarts, para quienes no lo conocen y, especialmente, a Michiru Kaioh, la violinista más talentosa del Japón. Por favor, denles un caluroso aplauso.

Y el público, especialmente los estudiantes varones, aplaudieron efusivamente a Michiru, mientras el coro recibía una fuerte ovación, pues era un elemento tradicional del colegio que a menudo era tratado con mucho respeto.

—Y ahora, sin más preámbulos, les presento la "Rapsodia acuática de Mercurio" —finalizó Amy y ella tomó su puesto, enarbolando su varita. No tenía idea de cómo iba a salir todo, pero por honor al esfuerzo que habían hecho sus amigas, decidió no darle mucho pensamiento a sus aprensiones.

Comenzó con una suave rendición del violín de Michiru, acompañando el sonido con un moderado vibrato que hacía imaginar un lago tranquilo en un amanecer de primavera. Fueron los primeros sopranos los que se encargaron de poner en la cabeza de los oyentes a las flores abrirse y el sonido del violín parecía beber de aquel sentimiento, ganando fuerza e intención. Después, como Amy había imaginado, la suave obertura dio paso a un alegro intenso, coloreado por las voces que se iban elevando a medida que la primavera iba floreciendo en la imaginación del público. Luego, de forma repentina, el alcance del sonido del violín cambió, al igual que su velocidad y su tono. A juzgar por las notas prolongadas y ricas en acordes, parecía ser que alguien de una belleza radiante había aparecido en el borde del lago y los primeros barítonos realzaban el aura mística de la escena, como si aquel momento gozara de una significancia cósmica.

Nuevamente los sopranos comenzaron su avance, dando la impresión que con la constante alza de tono aquella persona se iba internando cada vez más en el lago a medida que el violín fue incrementando el ritmo y las notas se iban volviendo más caóticas, como esa persona se estuviera entregando al lago en cuerpo y alma, perdiendo la cabeza y sumiéndose en un placer intangible. Mientras los sonidos se iban entretejiendo unos con otros, formando un todo multicolor, alguien estaba sintiendo los efectos de la música de una manera muy diferente al público que escuchaba la obra.

Hermione apenas podía escuchar el concierto desde el Gran Salón, pero, de alguna manera, sentía que la música la estaba llamando. Era un llamado invitador pero a la vez desesperado, como las mismas notas necesitaran de su presencia para sentirse completas. Y, de repente, algo nació en su mente, o mejor dicho, algo renació en su cabeza. Era como si la música tratara de rescatar recuerdos extraviados en el laberinto de su memoria. Destellos de imágenes inconexas desfilaban por sus ojos, imágenes que hablaban de rechazo, luego perdón, amistad, atracción, hasta culminar en una explosión de sonidos que trajo el mejor recuerdo de su vida al frente de su cabeza.

 _Amy._

Los recuerdos estaban volviendo, lenta pero sostenidamente. Pronto, las imágenes comenzaron a cobrar más sentido, el olvido estaba retrocediendo gracias a los sonidos que provenían del lago y Hermione no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír en medio de las lágrimas.

 _¿Cómo pude olvidar algo tan importante?_

A medida que la música iba ganando en gravedad gracias al dominio de los tonos bajos tanto en el coro como en el violín, más recuerdos fueron poblando la mente de Hermione, como los de su tiempo en Azkaban, de su lucha contra los dementores y de su sacrificio por mantenerse cuerda en un lugar cuyo único propósito era cortejar a la locura. Sintió repugnancia por sí misma al creer que olvidando a Amy, o al menos relegándola a la parte más oscura de su conciencia, iba a ganarle la batalla a los dementores.

 _¿Cómo pude ser tan ciega? ¡Soy tan tonta!_

Hacia el final del concierto, la música se convirtió en un desesperado clamor por ayuda, en un llamado por llenar el enorme vacío que se podía percibir en las notas. Hermione, hipnotizada por el sonido, sintió cómo sus pies la conducían fuera del Gran Salón, fuera del colegio, caminando por los terrenos como si una renovada sensación de propósito se hubiera apoderado de sus pies. Caminaba a paso firme hacia el escenario, sus ojos fijos en quien conducía el concierto y solamente se detuvo a unos pocos metros, justo cuando la larga nota final había concluido.

Y, cuando el público se deshizo en aplausos, Amy volteó para encarar a los espectadores, pero todo lo que vio fue una figura solitaria detrás de la multitud, una figura que derramaba lágrimas en los ojos, cuyo rostro expresaba todo lo que ella necesitaba saber. Amy también sintió cómo las lágrimas brotaban de sus propios ojos y sintió cómo su corazón reaccionaba de una forma tan familiar. Al fin, después de muchas dificultades, sinsabores y corazones a punto de romperse, la pesadilla había acabado.


	18. Pasión ininterrumpida

XVII  
Pasión ininterrumpida

Hermione y Amy esperaron a que el público dejara el escenario. La gente se retiraba calmadamente, comentando el concierto animadamente, claro que uno siempre podía contar con Draco Malfoy, quien había acudido solamente para pretender que un mago de sangre pura tenía que tener afinidad por la música docta.

—Ese concierto fue una basura —dijo Draco, escupiendo al suelo y gastando una mirada de desdén en Amy—. ¿Quién diablos juntaría un coro con un violín? —Pero Draco dejó de hablar en el momento en que Michiru descendía del escenario con su violín en brazos.

—Estuviste fenomenal —dijo Draco en un tono zalamero que causó una ligera risa en Michiru.

—Curiosas palabras, proviniendo de alguien que cree que un coro y un violín no calzan. —Después de decir esas palabras, encaró a Amy con una amplia sonrisa—. Fue espectacular. ¿Te parece si lo discutimos mañana en el desayuno, antes de volver a Tokio?

Amy asintió por toda respuesta y Michiru, en compañía del coro de Hogwarts, se encaminó al castillo, dejando solas a Amy y Hermione. El viento hacía acto de ausencia y la luna se estaba asomando por el horizonte, como temerosa de mostrar su cara plateada, pero ninguna de las dos chicas dijo algo, por temor a meter la pata.

Sin embargo, el silencio se tornó tan pesado que ninguna de las dos lo pudo soportar. Tenían que hablar.

—Lo siento —comenzó Hermione, limpiándose las lágrimas que el concierto le había hecho derramar—. Por lo que hice en Azkaban.

—No fue tu culpa —dijo Amy, descendiendo del escenario para acercarse a Hermione, incapaz de no mostrar una sonrisa, como siempre lo hacía—. Los dementores te obligaron a hacerlo.

—Debí haber sido más fuerte —dijo Hermione, sonando arrepentida—. Debí haberlo hecho por ti y por mis amigos.

—Solamente habrías conseguido un peor castigo —repuso Amy, ahora dando un paso tras otro con bastante lentitud—. Sabes lo que pudo haber pasado si dejabas que los dementores se alimentaran de esos recuerdos.

Nuevamente se hizo el silencio. Daba la impresión que nuevamente las palabras habían fallado, porque éstas a menudo no eran suficientes para describir emociones muy complejas o intensas. Pero Hermione las halló, en medio de la confusión que anegaba su cabeza.

—Amy… siempre ves lo mejor de mí, aunque yo te haya hecho este daño —dijo, dando un paso hacia ella, como queriendo asegurarse que Amy no era un fragmento de su imaginación—. Me he dado cuenta que no es tanto tu inteligencia, o tu modestia lo que te hace tan especial. A veces me preguntaba cómo podías no tenerme rencor por las cosas que te he hecho. Pero ahora tengo la respuesta.

Amy no dijo nada. Parecía esperar por las palabras correctas.

—Ahora sé que tú siempre ves lo mejor de las personas, siempre ves lo positivo de alguien, sin importar lo que te haya hecho ese alguien. ¡Pero deberías tener algo de amor propio, Amy, un poco siquiera!

Amy arqueó ambas cejas.

—¿Acaso quieres que te odie?

—No, pero por lo menos desahógate de todo lo que te hice pasar. Me lo merezco por no ser tan fuerte.

Se hizo el silencio otra vez. Amy no sabía cómo hacer lo que Hermione le estaba pidiendo. Recordó lo que ella le había dicho una vez: _¿no te pasa a veces que quieres reventar a golpes a alguien que te ha hecho mucho daño?_ Pero a Amy no le gustaba agredir a las personas y, sin embargo, el dolor que estaba envenenando su corazón se negaba a evaporarse. Y, aunque quisiera negarlo de mil formas, Hermione sí le había hecho daño, mucho daño. Era un sufrimiento que la asfixiaba, momentáneamente aletargado por el concierto y su preparación para la tercera prueba, pero en ese momento, el tormento no la dejaba respirar. Necesitaba desahogarse.

Hermione vio, con asombro, que Amy pegó un grito de angustia y rabia mientras la golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas. El puñetazo fue sorprendentemente fuerte y sangre saltó de la nariz de Hermione mientras perdía el equilibrio y caía al suelo, estremeciendo su columna y viendo estrellas en el momento en que su cabeza colisionó con el pasto. Su visión se aclaró y vio a Amy respirar de manera superficial, alzando y bajando los hombros y crispando los puños. Como ella, Amy también tenía una expresión de sorpresa en su cara.

—Tienes fuerza —dijo Hermione débilmente mientras Amy le tendía una mano. Ella la tomó y se puso de pie, aunque la cabeza le dio vueltas por momentos antes que volviera a la normalidad—. Y tengo la nariz rota. Pero me lo merezco.

Amy todavía no estaba lo suficientemente tranquila para hablar. Sin embargo, su respiración se estaba acompasando y ya no bajaba y subía tanto los hombros.

—No quiero que te sientas mal por esto —continuó Hermione, sobándose la nariz y limpiando la sangre con su varita—. Hiciste lo que debías hacer. Deberíamos regresar al castillo mientras todavía haya un poco de luz.

Pero cuando Hermione dio la vuelta en dirección al castillo, notó que Amy no tenía intenciones de volver. Estaba de pie, escrutando a Hermione con una mirada que a ella se le hacía muy familiar. Era la misma mirada que tanto la había cautivado la noche después de la segunda prueba. Y, pese a que la luna no se reflejaba en sus ojos, la intención era la misma.

—No quiero volver al castillo —dijo Amy sorpresivamente y con cierta urgencia impregnando su voz—. Tengo un asunto pendiente contigo.

Hermione sabía cuál era ese "asunto pendiente", pero juzgaba que ese no era el momento.

—Amy… no creo que estés en condiciones de…

Pero Amy la tomó por la cintura, acercando peligrosamente sus labios a los de Hermione. Ella tenía la boca abierta, pues jamás había visto a Amy tomar la iniciativa en ninguna cosa. Imaginó que eran sus sentimientos las que la estaban guiando en ese momento, en oposición a la lógica con la cual ella estaba actuando.

—Por favor, Hermione —dijo Amy con un cierto tinte de súplica—, ven conmigo.

Hermione no pudo negarse ante tal petición y la acompañó hasta el mismo árbol en el que ambas se habían rendido al deseo el día de la segunda prueba. El atardecer estaba dando paso al anochecer cuando ambas chicas llegaron al árbol. Amy puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Hermione, como diciéndole que se recostaba sobre el pasto, y ella obedeció, aunque no sabía muy bien por qué. Amy se inclinó sobre ella y depositó un beso suave en sus labios. Hermione correspondió, acariciando las mejillas de Amy en respuesta, al menos hasta que la boca de Amy estuvo fuera de su alcance.

—Hermione —comenzó Amy con una sonrisa—, hace poco me dijiste que yo no estaba en condiciones de hacer esto, y sin embargo, aceptaste venir aquí. No me habría molestado si no hubieses querido.

Ella no dijo nada. Amy interpretó aquel silencio como que podía seguir hablando.

—¿Por qué aceptaste?

No supo por qué, pero a Hermione se le vino a la cabeza aquel momento en las termas, cuando Amy le hizo una pregunta similar, y supo que estaba poniéndola a prueba nuevamente. Afortunadamente, esta vez sabía cómo responder.

—La verdad —repuso Hermione en una voz baja e íntima—, me importa una mierda.

La sonrisa de Amy le dijo que había contestado correctamente.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque te deseo, Amy.

—Yo también te deseo, Hermione, de formas en que no puedes imaginar.

Hermione sentía su corazón latir con fuerza dentro de ella. Y, por primera vez en su vida, no se hizo preguntas, no trató de saber por qué se comportaba de determinada forma. No necesitaba todos aquellos pensamientos.

—Ayúdame a imaginármelo —susurró Hermione con una urgencia rayana en la desesperación. Fue la chispa que necesitó Amy para hacer lo que tanto había querido hacer aquella noche de luna, hace años le dio la impresión.

Comenzó con un beso suave en los labios de Hermione. Necesitaba controlar esa urgencia por quitarle la ropa lo más pronto posible, porque ya sabía por experiencia propia que la prisa no se llevaba bien con la pasión. Se derrumbó sobre ella con suavidad, sentándose sobre su regazo, abrazándola, apretándola contra su pecho, cerrando los ojos a medida que hacía más profundo e intenso el encuentro de sus labios. Pero a ambas les estaba faltando el aire y se separaron brevemente, para luego retomar la tarea con renovado brío, pero esta vez ambas permitieron la participación de sus lenguas. Y el silencio reinante no hacía otra cosa que agudizar la complicidad y sus respiraciones agitadas las animaban a más.

Lentamente, suavemente, cariñosamente, Amy se deshizo de la ropa de Hermione de la cintura para arriba. Humedecía sus pechos con ternura, con inocencia pero con un poco de tiento, pues Amy jamás había hecho esas cosas y preguntaba recurrentemente a Hermione si lo estaba haciendo bien o no, a lo que ella respondía que poco o nada importaba su destreza. Porque lo que estaban haciendo ambas chicas no era una cuestión de destreza. No era necesaria para expresar sentimientos u otorgar placer. Sin embargo, a juzgar por los jadeos de Hermione, Amy no lo estaba haciendo mal. Después de todo, había sido víctima de las mismas acciones que estaba realizando en ese momento.

Pronto, el placer se detuvo y Amy, con agradable lentitud, quitó la falda de Hermione, y el mismo destino corrieron sus demás prendas. Estaba desnuda a la luz de la luna y tembló, pues no hacía calor. Sin embargo, Amy tenía una solución a ese problema, pero esa solución iba a esperar, al menos hasta que Hermione le suplicara por lo que tanto anhelaba.

—Oh, Amy —susurró Hermione mientras ella sostenía su mirada, muy cerca de sus labios, pero sin intención de besarlos—. Tienes unos ojos muy hermosos.

Amy no dijo nada. Seguía mirando a Hermione, acariciando su cabeza con una mano y su mejilla con la otra, sonriendo levemente. Fue cuando ambas se dieron cuenta que lo que había entre ellas ya no podía llamarse deseo. Era algo más, algo que ninguna de las dos podía nombrar todavía.

—Voy a hacerte el amor, Hermione —susurró Amy dulcemente y Hermione sintió escalofríos—, y no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto.

Hermione no dijo nada, pero soltó un gemido cuando Amy besó su cuello y fue descendiendo a lo largo de su geografía lentamente, tentadoramente, y ella creyó que, como Amy lo pensó en su momento, iba por la guinda de la torta. Se equivocó. Amy había aprendido bien la lección y pasó sus labios por sus piernas, tomándolas con ternura, haciendo que Hermione se estremeciera.

Y Amy volvió a ascender.

Hermione volvió a estremecerse cuando la punta de la lengua de Amy se paseó por su bajo vientre, sintiendo cosquilleos que iban mitigando el frío que había sentido en un comienzo. Y, tal como Hermione lo había hecho con ella, Amy seguía evitando brindarle el placer que tanto deseaba. Se paseaba por el borde, como tentada en rendirse a la urgencia de su propósito, pero se alejaba cuando creía que iba por el premio. Al final, el deseo se hizo insoportable, justo en el momento en que una oleada de calor provino de su entrepierna, haciendo que arqueara la espalda y profiriera un alarido que desapareció al instante. Amy había conseguido tomarla por sorpresa.

Sin embargo, su lengua recorría aquel terreno con tiento, como si estuviera insegura de si estaba causando el efecto deseado. Se guió por los gemidos de Hermione, dando pasos lentos, tanteando, probando…

Hermione, de improviso, perdió la respiración al verse invadida por una sensación tan poderosa que sus pensamientos parecieron deshacerse en jirones, tal como un viento recio apartaba las nubes del cielo. Amy había encontrado el lugar correcto y, tomando firmemente las caderas de Hermione, movió su lengua de una forma tan sutil que sintió cómo el cuerpo debajo de ella temblaba. Aquellas sensaciones eran nuevas, y era entendible que no pudiera controlar sus reacciones. En realidad, no era sutileza lo que hacía Amy: era nerviosismo y tiento. Temía ir más rápido porque podría romper la burbuja en la que ambas estaban encerradas.

No obstante, lo malo de las primeras veces era que el placer duraba muy poco y Hermione gritó en menos tiempo del que pensaba, luchando por respirar, estremeciéndose violentamente, para luego calmarse. Lo que acababa de experimentar la había matado por unas fracciones de segundo antes de volver a la vida, porque sus pensamientos desaparecieron y no fue consciente de los latidos de su corazón. El placer que había inundado sus sentidos fue demasiado para procesar cualquier otra cosa.

Mientras recuperaba el aire, vio cómo Amy se quitaba la ropa y la dejaba cuidadosamente a un lado. Hermione creyó que ella quería lo mismo, pero solamente se recostó sobre su cuerpo, acariciando nuevamente el cabello y la mejilla de Hermione. Y, sin decir palabra alguna, volvió a besarla, pero esta vez, no había prisa en absoluto, no había intención de proporcionar placer. Y Hermione lo percibió de ese modo también, y tomó a Amy por la espalda, acariciando su piel suavemente, sin prisas, sin deseo. Sus respiraciones volvieron a inundar el silencio, otorgando al ambiente un aire íntimo, como algo exclusivo de ellas dos.

Media hora pasó, y ellas seguían con ese juego de mirarse y besarse. No había caricias prohibidas, no había un calor que les quemara las entrañas. Todo lo que sentían eran los latidos impetuosos de sus corazones, la intensidad de sus respiraciones y el sabor de sus labios. Ninguna de las dos se aburría de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y deseaban pasar horas así.

Amy y Hermione se separaron nuevamente, pero guardaron muy poca distancia entre ambas. Amy volvió a acariciar el cabello de Hermione, ladeando la cabeza, sintiendo que unas palabras pugnaban por brotar de su boca. No las reprimió. Habló en un susurro dulce e íntimo.

—Te amo, Hermione. —Amy sintió cómo su corazón apresuraba sus latidos y un agradable cosquilleo se apoderó de su cuerpo.

Por otro lado, Hermione era presa de las mismas sensaciones que Amy y, aunque en un momento no se atrevió a hablar, la urgencia por decir esas mismas palabras fue demasiada para poder reprimirlas.

—Yo también te amo, Amy —se oyó decir Hermione, y una sonrisa apareció en su cara, al margen de sus pensamientos.

Y ambas permanecieron bajo aquel árbol hasta la madrugada, acariciándose y besándose, dándose cuenta que lo que sentía una por la otra ya no era mera atracción, sexual o sentimental.

Era amor.


	19. La tercera prueba

XVIII  
La tercera prueba

Fue afortunado que Hagrid hubiera hecho una ronda por los terrenos a las cuatro y media de la mañana, porque otro habría sido el resultado si él no hubiera encontrado a Amy y Hermione cubiertas por una manta, abrazadas y profundamente dormidas. No había que ser tremendamente perceptivo para percatarse de lo que había entre ambas chicas y, con eso en mente, Hagrid trató de despertarlas con el mayor tino posible, claro que, con su tamaño y su fuerza, aquello resultó imposible. Como era natural, Hermione despertó con un sobresalto y casi hizo que la manta dejarse de cubrirla.

—¡Hagrid! —dijo Hermione en un susurro molesto—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Pues lo mismo me pregunto —dijo Hagrid en su tono gruñón habitual—. Aunque vi lo suficiente para darme cuenta que ustedes no andaban de picnic.

Amy bostezó y abrió los ojos también. Como Hermione, pegó un brinco y la manta se corrió, mostrando cosas que normalmente permanecían ocultas. Con prisa, Amy se tapó con la misma manta, enrojeciendo bastante, pero no dijo nada.

—¡Por Merlín! —exclamó Hagrid con un grito que pudo haber despertado a todo el castillo si no estuviera tan lejos de éste—. ¡Pónganse ropa, de otro modo se van a enfermar, especialmente tú! —añadió, dirigiendo sus últimas palabras a Amy, al tanto que ella debía participar esa tarde en la última prueba del Torneo.

—Está bien, pero no nos mires —volvió a susurrar Hermione y Hagrid dio media vuelta para que ella y Amy pudieran vestirse. Una vez que lo hicieron, Hermione le indicó a Hagrid que podía voltearse nuevamente.

—¿Se puede saber, en el nombre de todos los dragones, qué estaban haciendo ustedes dos?

—Eso es algo entre Amy y yo —dijo Hermione en un tono cortante, aunque no fuese su intención sonar así—. Por cierto, ¿por qué estabas haciendo una ronda tan temprano?

—Iba al campo de Quidditch para ver cómo iban los preparativos para la tercera prueba —repuso Hagrid, cuidando de no meter la pata y revelar información importante—. Algunos de los obstáculos son cosas que solamente yo puedo manejar.

—¿Va a haber criaturas mágicas en la prueba? —inquirió Amy sin sonar acusadora. No obstante, Hagrid tragó saliva.

—Bueno… algo así… pero no puedo decirles detalles —dijo el semi gigante con evidente incomodidad—. Se supone que no debes saber a qué te enfrentas, Amy.

—Entiendo.

Hagrid abrió las puertas dobles del castillo y dejó a Hermione y Amy a sus respectivas salas comunes sin que ningún profesor se diera cuenta de lo que ocurría. Por último, le deseó buena suerte a Amy y se fue a los terrenos a cumplir con sus tareas.

En la sala común de Gryffindor, Hermione se quedó dormida al instante, pero algo muy distinto ocurría en la sala común de Ravenclaw, porque Amy no podía conciliar el sueño, pese a que todavía estaba oscuro.

 _Estoy enamorada_ se dijo, curvando su boca en una amplia sonrisa. _Jamás pensé que esto me ocurriría alguna vez._ Serena y sus amigas siempre le decían que se buscara a un buen chico y se enamorara mientras fuese joven. _Bueno, ahora lo estoy, amigas._ _Y de la persona que menos esperé hacerlo._

Sus pensamientos se llenaron con lo que había pasado hace unas horas atrás y, lentamente, fue cerrando sus ojos.

Hermione despertó a mediodía. El dormitorio de las chicas estaba desierto. Sentía su espalda como si estuviera hecha de concreto y no pudo levantarse. Miraba sin ver el dosel de su cama, recordando lo que había pasado anoche y aquella poderosa sensación que hacía estremecer su cuerpo. Había sido un placer tal dulce y a la vez tan ardiente que, por alguna razón, quiso recrear ese mismo volcánico olvido a solas. Como gobernada por otra conciencia, deslizó su mano por debajo de su pijama y, en momentos, volvió a estremecerse como aquella vez, gimiendo y mordiéndose los labios, respirando agitadamente…

Pero no era lo mismo.

Era placentero y todo, pero creía que el hecho de proporcionarse placer por su cuenta no bastaba para recrear a la perfección lo que Amy le había dado. Sin embargo, haber hecho semejante acto la había despertado y ya no sentía su espalda rígida. Consultó su reloj: las doce y media. Después, cayó en la cuenta que había perdido dos clases y aquello limpió los últimos vestigios de cansancio. Se puso su uniforme y, creyendo que ya no tenía sentido apurarse, descendió por las escaleras y se encaminó directamente al Gran Salón, donde Harry y Ron ya estaban almorzando. Amy y Ginny les acompañaban, además de Fred y George.

—¡Hola, Hermione! —saludó Harry alegremente al ver que su amiga ya no lucía como el sepulturero promedio—. Es bueno ver que estás en buenos términos con Amy otra vez.

—En demasiados buenos términos —añadió Ron pícaramente. Amy se puso colorada y Hermione gruñó.

—¿Y qué se supone que significa eso? —inquirió Hermione con brusquedad.

—Déjalo —dijo Amy en tono apaciguador, ya sin rubor en sus mejillas—. Es obvio que no entiende lo que realmente pasó anoche.

Hermione ablandó su expresión, sabiendo lo que había querido decir Amy con esas palabras. Ron se quedó en el aire, como tratando de entender lo que significaban aquellas miradas cómplices entre Amy y Hermione.

—¿Te has preparado para la tercera prueba? —quiso saber Ginny, dirigiéndose a Amy.

—Ya tengo todo lo que necesito —repuso ella, acompañando sus palabras con una carcajada nerviosa—. Pronto esto se terminará y no habrá de qué preocuparse, gane quien gane.

Las clases de la tarde se habían suspendido, pues los profesores eran necesarios para dar los últimos retoques al laberinto de plantas que había crecido en el campo de Quidditch. Curiosamente, el profesor Dumbledore había pedido la opinión de Lita para decidir qué clase de planta emplear e incluso había aprovechado los poderes de Sailor Jupiter para ayudar a crear el laberinto.

—Lita es fantástica —dijo Ron cuando vio el laberinto, aprovechando que Hermione estaba dando un paseo romántico con Amy por los terrenos—. Si no estuviera saliendo con Linda, le habría pedido una cita.

—Oye, Ron —dijo Harry, señalando a la entrada del castillo—, creo que tienes visita.

Ron miró hacia el punto que le había indicado Harry y vio a Linda acercarse a él. Lucía muy preocupada y, al parecer, había ganado un poco de peso. Ron creyó que eso era lo que la tenía en ese estado.

—Ron, tengo que decirte algo, pero no quiero que te alarmes.

—Linda —dijo Ron con despreocupación—, no me importa que tengas unos kilitos de más. Siempre puedes bajarlos con ejercicio.

Pero Linda no reaccionó como Ron esperaba. Frunció el ceño y crispó los puños, como si estuviera preparándose para pelear alguna horrible batalla.

—A veces puedes ser muy insensible —dijo Linda, enojada por el trato que le estaba dando Ron—. ¡Mírame! ¿Cómo mierda puedes decir que he ganado peso? ¿No te das cuenta que tú también tienes parte en esto?

Pero Ron no entendía nada. Lo único que veía era que Linda tenía su vientre un poco abultado, signo inequívoco de que estaba acumulando grasa…

 _Mierda. ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!_

Con horror, Ron comprendió que ese vientre abultado no había sido consecuencia de demasiada cerveza de manteca. Se sintió helado, rígido como piedra al darse cuenta de lo que su novia estaba enfrentando.

—Estás… embarazada.

Harry decidió alejarse, entendiendo que esa conversación no debía escucharla. Para pasar el tiempo, decidió jugar una partida de Snap Explosivo con Fred y George, al menos hasta que comenzara la tercera prueba.

Cuando llegó el atardecer, el colegio entero se congregó en las gradas para ser testigos de la última prueba del Torneo, la que iba a decidir el ganador de éste. Los campeones esperaban en la entrada del laberinto, Fleur con una cara de ogro, Krum con su rostro hosco habitual y Cedric le guiñó un ojo a Amy y luego hizo lo mismo en dirección a las gradas, donde estaban Serena y sus amigas.

—Ese chico no está nada mal, Mina —dijo Rei, sabiendo el destino de ese guiño.

—¿Nada mal? —dijo Mina como si Rei estuviera loca—. ¡Es guapísimo!

—Yo creí que los ingleses no eran atractivos para ti —acotó Lita, alzando los brazos, animando a Amy.

—¡Qué emoción! —gritó Serena, para sobresalto de las demás—. ¡Amy y Mina están enamoradas!

—Enamorada no es la palabra que yo usaría para referirme a Mina —dijo Rei cáusticamente y Serena le dirigió una mirada de desdén—. Pero describe perfectamente a Amy —añadió, suspirando con añoranza—. La envidio, de verdad.

—Yo también —dijo Lita, también suspirando.

—¡Yo no porque tengo a Darien! —chilló Serena y las demás entornaron los ojos.

—¡Qué insensible eres! —rugió Rei y ambas se miraron con veneno, para hilaridad de Mina y Lita.

Una voz mágicamente amplificada hizo que cualquier conversación se volviera ininteligible.

—¡Alumnos de Hogwarts e invitados, bienvenidos a la última prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos! —clamó la voz de Ludo Bagman, sonando emocionado—. ¡Esta prueba es muy simple! ¡Entren en el laberinto, superen cualquier peligro que encuentren y alcancen la copa! ¡El primero que la toque será el ganador!

Hubo aplausos, silbidos y algún que otro abucheo aislado.

—¡Como la señorita Mizuno tiene más puntos, será la primera en entrar! ¡Luego serán los señores Diggory y Krum y, por último, la señorita Delacour! ¡Les deseo la mejor de las suertes y qué gane el mejor!

—¡Tú puedes, mi amor! —gritó Hermione a todo pulmón, dirigiéndose a Amy. Ella sonrió y se preparó para entrar al laberinto. Harry también entregó su apoyo a su amiga, al igual que Serena, Rei y Lita, pero Mina animó a Cedric silbándole, lo que hizo que él le guiñara otra vez el ojo. Ron, por otro lado, permanecía callado. Lucía muy pálido y sentía un horrible retortijón de tripas a causa de la conversación que tuvo con Linda hace un par de horas atrás.

El silbato sonó, y Amy entró a la carrera al laberinto. Sonrió mientras usaba su varita para orientarse y saber qué camino elegir. Aquel encantamiento había sido un descubrimiento de Hermione que había compartido con ella durante su paseo romántico en la tarde.

El silbato sonó otra vez y Amy supo que Cedric y Krum habían entrado en el juego. Corría rápido, pero no tanto para agotarse en poco tiempo y, en el momento en que Fleur entró en el laberinto, se encontró con su primer obstáculo.

Vio una bruma leve que parecía nublar el suelo. Amy no lo habría considerado particularmente peligroso, pero sabía suficiente de magia como para esperar algo inesperado. Armándose de valor, Amy penetró en la bruma y, de forma inmediata, el cielo se convirtió en la tierra y la tierra en el cielo. Tragó saliva. Entre las cosas inesperadas, aquello había sido demasiado. Volvió a tragar saliva. No sabía qué hacer, salvo seguir avanzando… o arrojar chispas rojas, lo que le supondría una descalificación inmediata.

 _No. Tengo que llegar hasta el final._

Amy se atrevió a dar un paso y, cuando lo hizo, todo volvió a la normalidad. Respirando como si hubiera pasado por lo menos cinco minutos bajo el agua, volvió a retomar el paso, tomando caminos y devolviéndose cuando hubiera callejones sin salida. Después de varios minutos de quebraderos de cabeza, Amy decidió ir por un camino largo por el borde exterior del laberinto. No obstante, cuando llegó a una esquina, vio algo que le horrorizó.

El cuerpo de Fleur Delacour yacía frente a un bestia que había visto en "El Monstruoso Libro de los Monstruos". Tenía un cuerpo de león pero ostentaba una cabeza humana, pero no era tan impactante como las heridas de Fleur. Había tres líneas rojas en su pecho, de las cuales brotaban hilos de sangre. Decidiendo que ella estaba fuera de competencia, Amy lanzó chispas rojas al aire y se acercó al animal, el cual no era otra cosa que una Esfinge.

—Éste es el camino más rápido para llegar a tu destino —dijo la Esfinge con voz de mujer, una voz amable que no concordaba con lo que le había pasado a Fleur. Amy, sin embargo, sabía que la Esfinge no le iba a ceder el paso sin que ella pasara primero una prueba. Y, si recordaba bien, esa prueba consistía en un acertijo.

—Resolveré tu acertijo —dijo Amy, sabiendo que cualquier tiempo que ganara sería beneficioso para ella.

—Ten en cuenta que si no respondes correctamente, te atacaré —dijo la Esfinge y Amy aceptó las condiciones.

—Bien, aquí va el acertijo:

 _Hay solamente dos cosas que son infinitas  
Pero una de ellas es una incerteza  
Una incerteza llena de habitantes  
Habitantes que aman el negro y detestan el azul  
¿Qué son?_

Amy no tuvo que pensar mucho para dar con la respuesta. El acertijo hacía una referencia clara a un dicho enunciado por uno de los científicos más importantes de todos los tiempos. Saber eso era crítico para entender qué era esa incerteza y, a su vez, le daba la pista final para resolver el problema.

—Son las estrellas —dijo Amy con voz clara.

La Esfinge mostró una amplia sonrisa y se apartó de su camino. Amy agradeció al animal por cumplir con su promesa y siguió corriendo.

Se estaba haciendo más oscuro, lo que le decía a Amy que se estaba acercando al centro del laberinto. Usó su varita para orientarse y se dio cuenta que estaba un poco al norte de su objetivo. Necesitaba un camino que le llevara al sur, pero lo mejor que pudo obtener fue un camino que daba al oeste y luego al sur. Volvió a usar su varita y buscó un camino que discurriera hacia el este. Cuando llegó a la esquina, vio un brillo leve que provenía del final del corredor. Era la copa.

No obstante, apenas emprendió la marcha, se encontró cara a cara con un dementor. Pero Amy también se había preparado para aquella contingencia, reclutando la ayuda de Harry para practicar el Patronus. Más encima, no tenía que retroceder demasiado en el tiempo para encontrar un recuerdo feliz.

 _Te amo, Hermione._

 _Yo también te amo, Amy._

Dejó que ese recuerdo llenara su ser y gritó, fuerte y claro: _Expecto Patronum!_

Un delfín plateado arremetió contra el dementor, enviándolo lejos. El animal permaneció al lado de Amy, sirviéndole de escudo en contra de potenciales agresiones. Y, mientras tanto, seguía corriendo hacia la copa.

Estaba a meros diez metros de su objetivo cuando dos figuras le bloquearon el paso. Amy no pudo reconocer a sus nuevos enemigos, pues no lucían como criaturas mágicas u otros peligros. No obstante, ambos individuos extendieron sus manos y dos maleficios surcaron el aire, errando su blanco por centímetros. Amy no dudó más e hizo que su Patronus atacara a sus nuevos contrincantes, confundiéndolos y haciendo que tropezaran entre sí. Amy aprovechó la confusión para colarse entre ambos sujetos y tomar la copa.

No anticipó la extraña sensación que se apoderó su cuerpo en cuanto tocó el asa.

* * *

 **Nota del Autor:** Para quienes podrían estar un poco confundidos con el seudónimo que aparece como el autor de esta historia, descuiden, porque sigo siendo el mismo. Es solo que me puse un "apellido" por decirlo de algún modo. Decidí agregarme el apellido Ackerman por una waifu que tengo en el fandom de Attack on Titan (léase Mikasa). xD


	20. La prueba más difícil

XIX  
La prueba más difícil

El caos se había apoderado de los terrenos de Hogwarts.

Los seres que alguna vez fueron Cedric Diggory y Viktor Krum atacaban a placer a los estudiantes, mientras que los profesores se encontraban divididos entre ellos dos y un par de chicas que también peleaba en contra de Harry y sus amigos.

—¡Entrégate, Potter! —chillaba Sailor Lead Crow al tiempo que trataba de romper la defensa de su contrincante. Por otro lado, su compañera, Sailor Aluminum Seiren batallaba contra Sailor Moon y sus amigas.

—¿Qué no saben que están perdidas? —decía Sailor Aluminum Seiren, notando la ausencia de Sailor Mercury, lo que suponía una tremenda ventaja—. ¡Pelean por una causa perdida!

—¡No nos rendiremos! —gritó Sailor Jupiter, tratando de aprisionar al enemigo con sus ataques de plantas, pero ella era muy rápida. Sailor Mars y Sailor Venus también intentaban atrapar a Sailor Aluminum Seiren, pero ella bloqueaba los ataques de fuego con sus poderes acuáticos y la cadena de Sailor Venus parecía resbalar por su cuerpo. Los únicos ataques que la dañaban de alguna forma eran los de Sailor Moon, los cuales quemaban su piel y le causaba mucha incomodidad.

Entretanto, Hermione había usado un hechizo explosivo para enviar lejos a Sailor Lead Crow y ganar tiempo, pues sabía que estaba tratando de llegar a Harry por alguna razón.

—¡Harry, tienes que esconderte!

—¡De ninguna manera! —exclamó Harry, avanzando hacia donde había caído Sailor Lead Crow para asegurarse que no volviera a molestar. Iba a darle el golpe de gracia cuando un dolor en su cabeza le hizo dar con las rodillas en el suelo. La cicatriz le dolía con tanta fuerza que apenas vio unos pies descalzos frente a él, y luego se sumió en la más profunda negrura.

Amy estaba en medio de una habitación con una decoración bastante peculiar. Podía ver nebulosas, estrellas y un enorme agujero negro en las paredes. Había un trono de oro frente a ella, y sentada sobre éste, había una mujer vestida con una armadura dorada. Flanqueando a la mujer, había dos chicas, una ataviada de blanco y con moños que se le hacían muy familiares. La otra usaba un traje ajustado de color negro.

—Te doy la bienvenida, Amy Mizuno, o mejor dicho, Sailor Mercury —dijo la mujer de la armadura. Tenía una voz fría, cruel y dura, tanto como la armadura que usaba—. Permíteme presentarme. Soy Sailor Galaxia, la Sailor Senshi más poderosa de la Vía Láctea. Honestamente, no sabía que todavía había Sailor Senshi en este sistema solar.

Amy no sabía qué pensar. Abrió su boca en desconcierto al darse cuenta que había más Sailor Senshi allá afuera, y menos que se topara con la más poderosa de la galaxia, o al menos era lo que la mujer frente a ella había dicho.

—Es una fortuna que ustedes estén aquí. —dijo Sailor Galaxia en un tono despótico y desprovisto de emoción alguna—. He estado viajando por toda la Vía Láctea buscando Sailor Senshi para acabar con ellas y robarme sus Sailor Cristales. Es la única forma en que esta galaxia conozca alguna vez la paz—. Sailor Galaxia sabía que la joven frente a ella estaba preguntándose qué eran los Sailor Cristales, pero aquello no le importaba mucho. De hecho, tenía otras intenciones con Amy—. Pero quiero mostrarte algo primero, una prueba de que este mundo no tiene salvación.

De pronto, Amy encontró su voz.

—No te apoderarás de nada —dijo, alzando su pluma y transformándose en Sailor Mercury—. Puede que seas la guerrera más poderosa de esta galaxia, pero no dejaré que me intimides con tus palabras.

Sailor Mercury atacó a Sailor Galaxia con su mejor técnica, pero todo lo que hizo fue levantar polvo. Su contrincante explotó con una risa malvada que estremeció a Sailor Mercury por completo.

—Impertinente —ladró Sailor Galaxia, poniéndose de pie—. ¿Cómo te atreves a atacarme?

Y Sailor Galaxia extendió un brazo. Sailor Mercury quedó estampada contra la pared opuesta, cayendo al suelo y quedando casi inconsciente. Sailor Galaxia, soltando risas carentes de bondad, caminó lentamente hacia Sailor Mercury, juzgando que no era necesario contar con un sirviente tan débil. No servía para sus grandes propósitos, así que iba a matarla y cogería su Sailor Cristal antes de dirigirse a la Tierra y obtener los que les faltaban.

 _Puedo hacer algo mejor que eso._

Mostrando una sonrisa malévola, Sailor Galaxia tomó a Sailor Mercury por un brazo y se transportó al lugar deseado.

* * *

Voldemort tenía sentimientos encontrados al pisar los terrenos de Hogwarts.

Por una parte, el colegio le había permitido adquirir los conocimientos que le habían permitido llegar a ser lo que era. Por otro lado, estaba Albus Dumbledore, el hombre que le había negado el puesto de profesor en ese mismo colegio. Mientras aquel viejo decrépito siguiera con vida, Hogwarts sería un enemigo para él.

Unos pocos Mortífagos se dispersaban por los terrenos, buscando alumnos que todavía se refugiaban en el castillo, pero la mayoría de ellos se había formado detrás de Voldemort, varitas en ristre, apuntando a todos los alumnos y profesores que estuvieran en los terrenos.

—¿Dónde está Dumbledore? —preguntó Voldemort a todo el mundo—. Quiero que contemple el fin de su pupilo favorito y el fin de su patético colegio.

Harry despertó con un intenso dolor de cabeza y supo que la cicatriz le seguía molestando sin resuello. Apenas podía ver, pese a que todavía usando sus lentes, pero eso no le impedía notar que estaba de espaldas al pasto, frente a una multitud de gente que usaba máscaras e iba vestida de negro.

—¡Deja en paz a Harry! —chilló la voz de Ron y varios otros se le unieron. Voldemort se largó a reír.

—Ustedes creen que es valentía lo que sienten, pero puedo sentir el miedo en sus corazones —dijo, enarbolando su varita, apuntándola a Harry—. Si alguien cree poder desafiarme, que lo haga. Está más que bienvenido.

No obstante, ningún alumno o profesor respondió al reto de Voldemort. Aquel fue el momento en que dos personas más aparecieron en medio de la explanada. Una de ellas era Sailor Mercury y la otra era una mujer vestida con una armadura dorada. Ninguno de los alumnos entendía lo que estaba pasando.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Galaxia?

—Vengo a que me hagas otro favor.

Voldemort no dijo nada.

—Quiero que mates a esta impertinente de la manera más cruel que puedas imaginar —dijo Sailor Galaxia, dirigiendo una mirada a Harry—. Yo me encargaré que no vaya a ningún lado. Considéralo una entretención mientras aparece Dumbledore.

Voldemort hallaba curiosa la petición de su nueva sirvienta, pero no hizo preguntas. Indicó a Bellatrix que trajera a su presencia a Sailor Moon y le dijo a Lucius que hiciera lo mismo con Hermione. Cuando ambas chicas estuvieron frente a Voldemort, encaró a Sailor Mercury. No había que ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta que tanto Sailor Moon como Hermione ostentaban sendas caras de pánico. Ambas temblaban de la cabeza a los pies, sin saber lo que les esperaba en compañía de aquel hombre serpentino.

—Galaxia me dijo que estas dos niñas son muy importantes para ti —dijo Voldemort en su tono habitual a Sailor Mercury—. _¡Crucio!_

Sailor Moon profirió alaridos de dolor que hicieron estremecer a sus amigas. Sailor Mars se negó a ver como ella sufría de formas inenarrables a manos de ese sádico maniático, lágrimas brotando de sus ojos cerrados. Sailor Mercury temblaba de la cabeza a los pies, pero no dijo nada. No habría podido hacerlo de todas formas, porque estaba paralizada a causa del horror.

Voldemort alzó su varita y Sailor Moon dejó de revolcarse en el suelo, pero seguía gritando.

— _¡Crucio!_

Esta vez fue Hermione quien chilló del dolor más insoportable que alguna vez hubo sentido. Sailor Mercury se vio invadida por la desesperación al ver a su amor sufrir y miró a Voldemort con una mirada implorante, pero él no se detuvo. Debió haberse dado cuenta que no se iba a detener por eso, pues no tenía corazón ni sentimientos. Cerró los ojos para no ver el cuerpo de Hermione estremecerse, pero no pudo de ningún modo bloquear sus gritos.

Para cuando todo cesó, Sailor Mercury abrió los ojos y se percató que estaba llorando. Voldemort soltó una risa fría que ahondó aún más su tristeza e hizo que ambas mujeres se pusieran de rodillas, demasiado debilitadas para siquiera protestar.

—Sailor Mercury —dijo Voldemort con malévola satisfacción—, hoy has mostrado que eres débil, que eres patética y que no eres digna de estudiar magia. Si hubieras sido digna, habrías peleado por tus amigas, pero no lo hiciste. Y ahora, por tu culpa, una de ellas deberá morir.

Sailor Mercury se estremeció y más lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

—Sin embargo, participaste en el Torneo de los Tres Magos, pese a que no estabas en la edad de hacerlo —prosiguió Voldemort como si el asunto fuese un asunto ligeramente divertido—. Debo darte crédito por semejante atrevimiento y, por eso, permitiré que elijas quién va a morir, porque una de ellas lo hará y no podrás hacer nada para evitarlo—. Voldemort extendió su varita y la apuntó hacia abajo, balanceándose entre Hermione y Sailor Moon—. Escoge.

Sailor Mercury, entre todo el dolor que estaba ahogando su respiración, creyó que nada podía ser peor. Había creído mal. En un horrible giro del destino, ella tenía la vida de alguien en sus manos, fuese Sailor Moon o Hermione. Una de las dos iba a morir e iba a ser su culpa, sólo suya, pues Voldemort solamente sería el ejecutor de su voluntad, consciente o no.

—Por favor —imploró Sailor Mercury.

—Escoge —repitió Voldemort lacónicamente.

Los alumnos y las Sailor Senshi restantes veía con horror el drama desarrollarse frente a sus ojos. Sailor Mars no sabía cómo diablos sentirse al ver que Voldemort estaba forzando a una de sus amigas a matar a otra de ellas. Por mucho que no lo quisiese, esperaba que Sailor Mercury escogiera matar a Hermione, porque jamás le iba a perdonar si asesinaba a Sailor Moon. Por otra parte, los alumnos esperaban que Sailor Moon fuese la víctima y algunos comenzaron a darle voz a tal pensamiento, lo que causó indignación en las Sailor Senshi. Y mientras tanto, Harry se preguntaba dónde estaba Dumbledore para que pusiera fin a semejante tragedia.

—¡Mátame! —chilló Sailor Mercury, pero Voldemort siguió sin hacerle caso.

—Escoge —fue todo lo que dijo.

—Por favor, mátame —insistió Sailor Mercury con voz trémula y lágrimas en los ojos—. Prefiero morir a matar a alguna de ellas.

Sin embargo, Voldemort sabía que esa clase de acciones constituían debilidades irremediables. Decidió aprovecharse de la situación.

—Se ve que no entiendes —dijo, cambiando la dirección en la que apuntaba su varita—. No importa lo que hagas, vas a matar a una de las dos. _¡Imperio!_

Toda tristeza y angustia desapareció de la mente de Sailor Mercury, reemplazadas por una alegría que no parecía concordar con el momento por el que estaba pasando. Tenía la clara certeza que todo lo podía hacer, que nada se le iba a quedar grande, incluso podría matar a cualquier de las dos personas frente a ella sin que le afectase demasiado.

Una voz sin cuerpo resonó en la caverna de su mente.

 _Mata a cualquiera de las dos._

Sailor Mercury se puso de pie y se preparó para realizar su ataque más potente en contra de una de las dos. Si resultaba ser Sailor Moon o Hermione, era de una importancia nimia.

 _Mata a cualquiera de las dos._

 _No lo hagas, Amy_ dijo una voz que no parecía provenir de su cabeza. _Te harás un daño terrible si lo haces._

 _Mata a cualquiera de las dos._

 _Ellas, las dos, son importantes en tu vida_ insistió la voz bondadosa. _Las dos. No tienes por qué obedecer esa orden. Solamente te hará una persona similar a Voldemort._

 _Mata a cualquiera de las dos. MATA A CUALQUIERA DE LAS DOS._

 _¡NO LO HAGAS!_

—¡NO LO HARÉ! —gritó Sailor Mercury, dando tres pasos en dirección a Voldemort y extendiendo sus brazos, como si tratara de proteger a Sailor Moon y a Hermione—. ¡Si quieres matarlas, tendrás que matarme a mí!

—¡No! —exclamó Hermione de repente, aunque todavía no podía ponerse de pie—. ¡Amy, por favor, no lo hagas!

—¡Amy! ¡Nooo! —chilló Sailor Moon, pero Sailor Mercury se mantuvo firme. Voldemort soltó una carcajada divertida. No le importaba mucho que ella hubiera podido resistir el maleficio Imperius.

—Como quieras —dijo Voldemort, alzando su varita en contra de Sailor Mercury—. _¡Avada Kedavra!_

Hermione vio en cámara lenta cómo el mortal rayo de luz verde brotaba de la varita de Voldemort, recorría la distancia entre él y Sailor Mercury e impactaba de lleno en su pecho. Desde ese momento, Hermione supo que ya no había nada que hacer. Sailor Mercury perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo mientras la vida era arrancada de su cuerpo. Las lágrima comenzaron a manar de sus ojos al ver a su primer amor sobre el pasto, con los ojos cerrados y una expresión de infinita paz, como si durmiera. Pero Hermione sabía la verdad, por mucho que le doliera, por mucho que su corazón se hubiera roto en mil pedazos. Sailor Moon también lloraba de manera angustiosa, golpeando el suelo con sus puños.

—Es toda tuya —le dijo Voldemort a Sailor Galaxia mientras Hermione llamaba con gritos roncos y desgarradores a Amy, pero ella no respondía, su corazón no latía, su mente no funcionaba. Los gritos dieron paso a los llantos, y todo el colegio se sumó al dolor de Hermione y el de Sailor Moon.

Fue cuando una pluma roja cayó sobre el pecho de Amy.


	21. El poder del amor

XX  
El poder del amor

—¡MAREMOTO DE NEPTUNO!

Una ola arrolladora envió Mortífagos lejos y casi había tomado por sorpresa a Voldemort, quien usó sus poderes para protegerse del ataque. Cuando todo hubo pasado, vio a una joven, ataviada como una Sailor Senshi, por lo que dedujo que era una de ellas.

—Oh, me pregunto cuántas de ustedes son —dijo Voldemort con calma mientras se dirigía al lugar donde Harry permanecía atado de manos—. Lástima que no podrás hacer nada para impedir la muerte de Harry Potter.

—Se ve que no has aprendido nada, Tom —dijo una voz que no era la de Sailor Neptune. Voldemort sabía quién le llamaba de ese modo y vio que Dumbledore estaba de pie, un ave de plumas rojas y doradas volando alrededor de él—. Todos esos años en este colegio y todavía no entiendes el poder simple de colaborar con otras personas.

—No necesito a nadie, Dumbledore —gruñó Voldemort, arrojándole un maleficio que su oponente bloqueó fácilmente. No obstante, aquello lo había hecho solamente para posicionarse detrás de Harry, usándolo de escudo humano—. Ya verás que tener amigos solamente te hace más débil. _¡Avada K…!_

Un chorro de fuego hizo que Voldemort perdiera el equilibrio y errara su objetivo por centímetros. Cuando giró su cabeza para ver al responsable, vio que una Sailor Senshi vestida de rojo tenía sus brazos extendidos en dirección a él.

—¡No le harás nada a Harry! —gritó Sailor Mars mientras los Mortífagos se recuperaban del ataque de Sailor Neptune. Sus amigas se unieron a ella, adoptando posturas de ataque.

—Al César lo que es del César —dijo Voldemort, mirando a Sailor Galaxia, quien acababa de obtener el Sailor Cristal de Sailor Mercury, todo bajo las miradas empañadas en lágrimas de Hermione y Sailor Moon—. Encárgate de esas mocosas y haz tu trabajo.

Sailor Galaxia encaró a las Sailor Senshi, a las que Sailor Neptune se había unido. Llamó a Sailor Aluminum Seiren y a Sailor Lead Crow, y ambas se pusieron a su lado.

—No tengan piedad —dijo Sailor Galaxia con amenaza destilando por su voz.

Por otro lado, Voldemort reunía a sus Mortífagos, con miras a enfrentar a los profesores, quienes se habían reunido para la inevitable confrontación. Algunos alumnos, entre los que estaban Fred, George, Percy (que estaba allí por asuntos del Ministerio) y los prefectos, también se unieron. Ron también se unió a sus hermanos mayores, por mucho que le dijesen que no estaba en edad de pelear.

—Son más tontos de lo que pensé al creer que pueden detenerme —dijo Voldemort, soltando una risa fría—. Mátenlos a todos, pero déjenme a Potter a mí.

Y la batalla comenzó.

Hermione y Sailor Moon miraron cómo chorros de luces de varios colores surcaban el aire en una u otra dirección. Podían ver fuego, relámpagos, cadenas y olas destacar entre todo el caos que se estaba desatando en los terrenos de Hogwarts, pero Hermione desvió sus ojos del combate para posarlos en Amy. Una nueva oleada de dolor comprimió su corazón y estuvo a punto de sucumbir al llanto otra vez, pero se contuvo. Estaba segura que Amy no habría querido que aquella batalla tuviera lugar, habría buscado una solución más pacífica, aunque no la hubiera. La agresión era solamente para cuando no había otra opción, pero Hermione no podía ver cómo se podía solucionar el problema sin batallar.

Cuando el combate cobró sus primeras víctimas, Sailor Moon se puso de pie. Le causaba mucha tristeza ver que las personas abandonaban las buenas costumbres para dañarse y matarse unos con otros. Y, aunque le temblaban las piernas, se resistió a dar con sus rodillas nuevamente sobre el suelo. Como Hermione, miró el cuerpo inerte de Sailor Mercury. Ella había escogido morir antes de agredir a otras personas y, aunque eso le causaba mucho dolor, sabía que ese era el camino hacia la paz. Lo que no sabía era si poseía lo que se requería para detener una fuerza tan poderosa como el odio.

De vuelta al combate, parecía ser que ni Voldemort ni Sailor Galaxia parecían recibir algún daño. Claro, algunos Mortífagos habían caído, pero muchos alumnos tuvieron que pagar el precio por ello. Por otra parte, Sailor Venus también murió por un ataque especialmente violento de Sailor Galaxia. Sailor Mars y Sailor Jupiter seguían resistiendo, al igual que Sailor Neptune, pero estaban muy cansadas y Sailor Iron Mouse y Sailor Tin Nyanko se habían unido a la contienda.

En el bando de los profesores, Alastor Moody sorprendió a todo el mundo, tratando de asesinar a la profesora McGonagall, pero Dumbledore lo envió lejos con un encantamiento, quedando inconsciente. Entretanto, Voldemort empleó un maleficio particularmente devastador y envió a todos al suelo, pero Dumbledore seguía en pie, pero lucía un poco agotado.

—No tiene sentido seguir peleando —dijo Voldemort mientras indicaba a los Mortífagos a que se enfocaran en los estudiantes—. Es obvio que van a perecer, de un momento a otro. ¿Cómo pueden enfrentarme si están más preocupados de salvar a sus preciados alumnos?

Desde ese momento, todo se volvió más trágico. Los profesores no podían pelear directamente contra sus enemigos, porque ellos trataban de matar a los estudiantes, quienes no podían defenderse de magos más experimentados. Por otro lado, Sailor Jupiter había caído frente a Sailor Aluminum Seiren y Sailor Mars estaba muy herida. Sailor Neptune barrió con Sailor Iron Mouse e iba a encarar a Sailor Lead Crow cuando fue herida de gravedad por Sailor Tin Nyanko. Sailor Galaxia le dio el golpe de gracia y, en poco tiempo, Sailor Mars era la única Sailor Senshi que seguía en pie.

Aquello fue demasiado para Sailor Moon.

Hermione vio cómo ella crispaba los puños y se adentraba en el fragor de la batalla. No importaba que sus piernas temblaran o que cada centímetro de su cuerpo clamara en protesta, siguió su camino con firmeza. Ella misma todavía sentía que sus huesos ardían, pero no iba a quedarse sin hacer nada. Sabiendo que Harry estaba a unos pocos metros del cuerpo de Sailor Mercury, se arrastró hacia él y, usando las pocas fuerzas que le restaban, desató sus ligaduras. Harry se puso de pie y miró a Hermione con agradecimiento, para seguir el mismo camino que Sailor Moon.

En el momento en que Sailor Mars también fue asesinada por Sailor Galaxia, Sailor Moon se vio invadida por la angustia y el dolor, pero aquello no la detuvo. Estaba determinada a acabar con esa batalla de una vez por todas.

—¡Ja! No esperé que hubiera otra de ustedes —dijo Sailor Galaxia, encarando a Sailor Moon, confiada en que ella sería una víctima más de su poder—. ¿Por qué no eres una buena niña y me entregas tu Sailor Cristal?

—Ya basta —dijo Sailor Moon en voz baja pero firme—. Ya basta de matar tanta gente. ¿Qué no ves que estás dañando a personas inocentes? ¡Mataste a mis amigas por ambición!

—¡Niña impertinente! —bramó Sailor Galaxia, irritada por las palabras de la joven frente a ella—. ¡No tienes idea de cuáles son mis ambiciones! ¡No hables de lo que no entiendes!

Sailor Moon hizo aparecer su cetro y lo apuntó a Sailor Galaxia.

—¡No me importa cuáles sean! ¡Lo único que me importa es que estás agrediendo para conseguir lo que quieres, y eso no te lo voy a permitir! ¡Sailor Moon te castigará en el nombre de la luna!

En otro frente, Harry había sorprendido a todos interponiéndose entre Voldemort y Dumbledore, sacando su varita y apuntándola al suelo.

—No sé qué ganas con matar a alumnos inocentes que nada te han hecho —dijo Harry, temblando de rabia, la cicatriz apenas molestándole, pese a que le dolía como los mil demonios—, pero ya no lo harás más. Ya tienes lo que quieres; me tienes delante de ti. Haz lo que has venido a hacer, pero deja a mis compañeros en paz.

Voldemort profirió una risa gélida.

—Harry Potter, mira a tu alrededor. No estás en posición de demandar nada. Pero como te has puesto delante de mí sin que nadie te lo diga, aceptaré tus condiciones, solamente para que veas que soy un oponente justo.

Voldemort hizo un gesto a los Mortífagos para que se cesaran sus acciones en contra de los estudiantes y acudieran a su lado. Quería que todo el mundo viera que Harry Potter no era nadie especial y que podía ser asesinado como cualquier otro mago. Dumbledore miraba a Harry con preocupación, como si no estuviera seguro que aquella fuese la mejor idea, pero juzgaba que él se había ganado el derecho de enfrentar a su enemigo en sus términos.

—Harry Potter, ahora verás que cometiste una equivocación al enfrentarme —dijo Voldemort, enarbolando su propia varita y apuntándola a Harry—. No te mataré inmediatamente, por supuesto. Eso sería tenerte compasión. No. Vas a sufrir primero. _¡Crucio!_

Harry gritó del más horrible dolor, pero se las arregló para mantenerse en pie. Estaba empecinado en negarle a Voldemort el placer de verlo débil y vulnerable. No obstante, se dio cuenta que el dolor en su cicatriz hacía que la tortura fuese un poco más soportable.

Voldemort alzó su varita, frunciendo el ceño.

—Vaya, no eres tan débil después de todo —dijo Voldemort plácidamente, paseándose de un lado a otro como una pantera a punto de matar a su presa—, pero pronto me suplicarás que te mate. _¡Imperio!_

Sailor Moon apenas podía contrarrestar los poderes de Sailor Galaxia. Concentró todo su ser en repeler los terribles ataques de su contrincante, pero no fue suficiente. Salió eyectada hacia atrás, cayendo al suelo con un golpe seco. Sailor Galaxia era demasiado poderosa y Sailor Moon entendió que no iba a vencer por la magia o la violencia. Aquellos eran los medios del enemigo para librar batallas y no se iba a rebajar a esas tácticas para ganar sus peleas.

—¡No eres nadie, Sailor Moon! —exclamó Sailor Galaxia, dando un paso en dirección a su oponente—. ¡No tienes fuerzas suficientes para vencerme!

—Puede ser —dijo Sailor Moon débilmente, poniéndose en cuatro y respirando agitadamente—, pero sigo creyendo en que tus métodos no servirán para lograr lo que quieres.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar eso? ¡Son sólo patrañas!

—Haciendo daño a los demás te estás haciendo daño a ti misma —repuso Sailor Moon, alzando la mirada hacia los ojos de Sailor Galaxia, mostrando una sonrisa—. Hay un mejor camino, si estás dispuesta a recorrerlo.

Sailor Galaxia batió un brazo y Sailor Moon rodó hacia atrás, quedando de espaldas. La fuerza del ataque le había arrancado el aire de los pulmones.

—¿Cómo te atreves a decirme esas palabras? —rugió Sailor Galaxia con dureza—. ¡Nadie me ha hablado de ese modo! ¡Ya me estoy aburriendo de tus tonterías!

Sailor Moon se apoyó en sus brazos y se puso de pie lentamente. Sus piernas temblaban, sus brazos estaban magullados y sangre corría por un corte en su mejilla, pero, contra todo pronóstico, estaba sonriendo.

—¿A qué le temes? —dijo con una voz amable, consiguiendo desconcertar a Sailor Galaxia—. No hay nada que temer, Sailor Galaxia. Amar no es una debilidad, es lo que nos hace seguir adelante, lo que permite que lo demos todo por las personas que queremos, es lo que nos une como especie. ¿Por qué le temes al amor, Sailor Galaxia? ¿Por qué crees que ese no es el camino?

Sailor Galaxia se quedó muda, sin saber qué responder. De algún modo, las palabras de Sailor Moon habían calado muy hondo en ella. Sus sirvientas tampoco sabían qué hacer, pues normalmente recibían órdenes de su ama.

—¡Vamos! —exclamó Sailor Moon con alegría, extendiendo ambos brazos, como dándole la bienvenida—. ¡No temas! ¡No tengas miedo a ser feliz!

De pronto, una luz brotó del pecho de Sailor Moon, una luz plateada que fue creciendo en intensidad, cegando a Sailor Galaxia y los demás combatientes. Harry estaba tratando de resistir el maleficio Imperius cuando notó que Voldemort giraba sobre sus talones y veía aquel resplandor plateado. También se dio cuenta que tal brillo parecía quemarle la piel y recordó su primer encuentro con él, cuando el sólo toque de su piel hacía que la suya se quemara. El desconcierto de Voldemort hizo que Harry se liberara del maleficio y corrió rápidamente en su dirección. Voldemort no se dio cuenta de las intenciones de Harry hasta muy tarde, cuando sintió un dolor horrible en su cara.

Harry no soltó a Voldemort, por mucho que él tratara de quitárselo de encima, mientras que Sailor Moon tenía sus brazos elevados hacia el cielo, sosteniendo lo que parecía una flor de cristal, la cual era la fuente del resplandor plateado. Ni los Mortífagos ni Sailor Galaxia parecían soportar aquel brillo. Y Voldemort seguía exclamando en agonía frente a los ataques poco ortodoxos de Harry.

 _Quiero que este conflicto se termine, que todo vuelva a ser como antes._

Sailor Moon sostuvo el Cristal de Plata con firmeza, concentrando su pensamiento y su amor en aquel preciado trozo de cristal. Pronto, el brillo fue tan cegador que todos los terrenos de Hogwarts fueron inundados en luz plateada. Sailor Galaxia y Voldemort ya no pudieron soportarlo más y aprovecharon la confusión para retirarse, al igual que los Mortífagos y las Sailor Animamates.

El domo plateado colapsó sobre sí mismo y el Cristal de Plata volvió al pecho de Sailor Moon, quien cayó al suelo, respirando agitadamente, al borde de la inconsciencia. Lo único que esperaba era que todo hubiese acabado para bien.


	22. Volver a empezar

XXI  
Volver a empezar

Habían pasado dos días desde la batalla en los terrenos de Hogwarts cuando Hermione despertó. Estaba en la enfermería, una de las afortunadas que había sido atendida allí. Había demasiados heridos para que fuesen atendidos allí; aquellos fueron trasladados a San Mungo, pero Hermione, por supuesto, no estaba al tanto de eso. Ni siquiera recordaba por qué estaba en la enfermería. Se palpó el cuerpo y notó, para su alivio, que no tenía vendajes. Movió sus brazos y piernas. No dolían.

 _¿Entonces qué diablos hago aquí?_

Miró a las demás camas y vio a Harry y Ron. Estaban despiertos y conversaban en tonos confundidos. Los demás todavía seguían durmiendo o sumidos en la inconsciencia, pero Hermione sentía que algo andaba mal, pero no podía recordar qué era, como si la parte de su memoria a la que deseaba acceder estuviera fuera de su alcance.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Hermione, pero Harry y Ron parecían estar tan perdidas como ella—. ¿Por qué hay tantos alumnos aquí?

—Debería descansar, señorita Granger —dijo una voz calmada y acompasada, la voz del profesor Dumbledore—. El colegio acaba de pasar por una situación de extremo peligro, no solamente de Voldemort, sino que de otros enemigos.

—¿Otros enemigos? —inquirió Harry, desconcertado.

Dumbledore frunció el ceño, mirando inquisitivamente a Harry. Luego, caminó un par de pasos y se plantó delante de la cama de Hermione, quién tenía una cara de incomprensión.

—La señorita Mizuno está afuera, señorita Granger —dijo Dumbledore, y Hermione se dio cuenta que el director había hablado como tratando de animarla. Agradecía aquel gesto, pero había algo que no alcanzaba a entender.

—¿Quién es la señorita Mizuno?

Dumbledore volvió a fruncir el ceño y bajó la mirada. Parecía pensar. Después de unos cuantos segundos, el director de Hogwarts volvió sobre sus pasos y desapareció de la enfermería, sólo para aparecer instantes después, acompañado de una joven de cabello azulado y corto. Hermione supuso que esa chica debía ser la señorita Mizuno, pero no evitó darse cuenta que ella también la miraba con extrañeza.

—¿Quién es ella? —preguntó la muchacha del cabello azul—. Jamás la he visto en mi vida, señor.

Sin embargo, apenas terminó de decir esas palabras, sintió cómo su corazón aceleraba su pulso por ninguna razón en particular. Al otro lado de la situación, Hermione pasaba por algo similar. Se llevó una mano a su pecho, preguntándose por qué su corazón estaba reaccionando de ese modo. Palpitaba con una urgencia desesperada, como si quisiera escapar de alguna prisión.

—¿Está segura? —insistió el profesor Dumbledore, mirando a Hermione con extrañeza—. ¿Esta joven no le trae ningún recuerdo?

Ella negó con la cabeza, sin decir lo que estaba ocurriendo en su pecho. Después de todo, recuerdos eran recuerdos, y si no había ninguno de la mujer postrada en cama, entonces jamás debió haberla conocido. Sin embargo, su corazón siguió comportándose extraño, pese a lo que ella pensara del asunto.

—Entiendo. Puede irse. La acompañaré a la salida.

Dumbledore escoltó a la muchacha del cabello azul hacia la salida de la enfermería, dejando a Hermione sola con Harry y Ron. Ambos la miraban con curiosidad.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Ron.

—¿Qué fue qué? —repuso Hermione con impaciencia.

—Vi cómo mirabas a ese chica —dijo Harry, frunciendo el ceño, lo que hizo que Hermione se sintiera irritada—. Puede que nunca la hayas visto, pero la mirabas como si realmente la conocieras y… bueno, tuvieras algo más que una amistad con ella.

Pero Hermione perdió por completo la paciencia.

—¡No la conozco! ¡No sé cuál es su nombre de pila, no sé de dónde viene! ¿Cómo diablos puedo tener más que amistad con ella si jamás la he visto en mi vida! ¡Además, es una chica! ¿Cómo diablos podría enamorarme de una?

Harry y Ron debieron reconocer que Hermione tenía razón. Por mucho que afirmaran haber visto lo que vieron, la lógica siempre se encargaba de poner las cosas en su sitio. Puede que incluso hubieran imaginado cosas y sacado conclusiones basadas en tonterías. Ambos amigos decidieron no sacar el tema a colación nuevamente y Hermione se sintió más tranquila.

La cena de fin del año escolar discurrió en un silencio de muerte. Doce alumnos habían muerto en la batalla, claro que Dumbledore tuvo que aclarar el asunto a los demás, pues daba la impresión que ninguno de los estudiantes recordaba algo de lo que había ocurrido. Linda estaba entra las fallecidas, pero Ron ni siquiera recordaba haber tenido una relación con ella, por lo que no le afectaba en absoluto. Cho Chang, por otro lado, seguía en la enfermería, pues su heridas habían sido muy graves y, más encima, Harry tampoco recordaba que ella era su novia. Al parecer, Dumbledore y los profesores eran los únicos que sabían lo que realmente había pasado.

En cuanto a Amy, ella eligió irse del colegio, pero no sabía si iba a regresar o no. Pues, hasta donde podía entender, jamás había ido a Hogwarts y no fue una impresión menor darse cuenta que ella tenía poderes, al margen de los que ya tenía, y que había ido a parar, por alguna razón, a un colegio de magia. Escogió irse con el resto de los alumnos en el Expreso de Hogwarts para luego tomar un vuelo que la llevaría de vuelta a Tokio.

Otra persona que no había perdido sus recuerdos era Serena. Era la única que sabía la razón de por qué ninguna de sus amigas recordaba la batalla y todo lo que había transcurrido desde que Amy decidió ir a Hogwarts. Pese a que necesitaba el poder del Cristal de Plata, éste había borrado las memorias de todos los presentes. Claro, había revivido a sus amigas y a Sailor Neptune, pero a costa de sus recuerdos. Fue de ese modo en que Serena supo que Michiru era Sailor Neptune, pues actuaba como si Haruka no fuese su pareja y eso le causó muchos problemas. Sin embargo, lo más triste era que Amy no recordaba a Hermione en absoluto y Luna le había aconsejado que no hablara del tema con ella ni con las demás, pues tampoco recordaban nada. Para alivio de Luna, Serena entendió a la perfección.

* * *

Solamente una semana había transcurrido desde que el Faraón 90 fue derrotado y Amy estaba comenzando a sentirse normal nuevamente. Agradecía que no hubiera clases; después de todo, ella ya no estudiaba en el colegio, pues todavía no se decidía si volver a Hogwarts o no. Sin embargo, había conservado su varita y practicaba con ella de vez en cuando, a veces causando un desastre que ella misma se encargaba de limpiar. Su madre le había preguntado cómo le había ido en Escocia, pero Amy no supo cómo responder. Por último, había evadido la pregunta y se enfocó más en juntarse con Serena y las demás.

Pero ya se acercaba agosto y Amy tenía que tomar una decisión. Meditaba en el asunto cuando una lechuza parda aterrizó sobre el marco de la ventana. Amy notó que llevaba un rollo en sus patas y la dejó pasar. El ave se posó sobre la mesa, estirando una pata. Tomó la carta, sabiendo lo que iba a encontrar en ella.

 _Quinto año en Hogwarts._

Amy recordó que siempre le había gustado aprender cosas nuevas y la emoción que eso le causaba limitó bastante sus opciones. Ya no podía negarse. Sin embargo, sentía que esa emoción provenía de otro lado, no del hecho mismo de aprender más magia de la que ya sabía. No sabía lo que era, pero hacía que mostrara una amplia sonrisa. Aquello hizo más fácil tomar su decisión.

Mientras Amy abordaba su vuelo a Londres, Serena y sus amigas se despedían de ella, batiendo las manos y deseándole suerte. Mientras sus amigas volvían a la salida del aeropuerto, Serena y Luna se quedaron allí, aunque Amy ya no se pudiera ver.

—Espero que le vaya bien esta vez —dijo Serena, resistiendo las ganas de llorar—, y que encuentre el amor nuevamente.

—No te preocupes, Serena —le dijo Luna con una sonrisa mientras se escuchaba despegar un avión a lo lejos—. Lo hallará en la misma persona que antes. Lo único que deben hacer es reencontrarse, volver a conocerse… volver a empezar. Y algo me dice que esta vez todo saldrá bien.

* * *

En Londres, Hermione iba camino a la estación de King's Cross, acompañada de sus padres. No sabía por qué, pero tenía una sonrisa iluminando su cara, cosa que llamó la atención de su madre.

—¿Qué te pasa, hija?

Hermione no respondió de inmediato. No sabía cómo explicarlo, pero, por alguna razón, aquello era lo de menos. Hizo más amplia su sonrisa si cabe.

—No lo sé —repuso Hermione con despreocupación—, pero algo me dice que este será un muy buen año.

FIN


End file.
